


About A Boy

by Whisperingwater



Series: The Adventures of Brat and Gramps [2]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, KaraMel, Karamel - Alternate Universe, References to Depression, Romance, Shameless Smut, She'sAllThatSequel, Smut, Teenage Drama, teenage kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 51,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: Destiny was weird. Just ask Kara Danvers. She will tell you all about it.Her crazy, funny, cheesy and 'hot' story was about a boy. For the world, he was a hottie extraordinaire, the one who had actually pretended to be her bodyguard, but was more than what met the eye. But now he was simply her Gramps (not in a weird fetish way, mind you.)Kara Danvers was in love! Mike was the perfect boyfriend, but life is never that perfect, is it? Falling in love was the easy part. But being in love... now that’s the real challenge.Are Brat and Gramps ready for this? Fingers crossed!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WE ARE BACK!
> 
> Get ready for the next adventure of Brat and Gramps!
> 
> All the characters (except few original characters of mine) belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.

A gentle caress of breath against her neck was what woke Kara up. She was enveloped in the warmth that Mike's body provided as he cuddled against her, his face buried against her neck.

She still couldn't believe they had been together for almost a month. That night when he showed up outside the bookstore had just been the start. But being with him felt as if she had known this man for ages. There was something familiar about him that made her feel peaceful and also loved.

A lot had happened after she had reunited with Mike. She ended up hanging out with Winn more, so much that they ended up creating a blog for their food adventures - _The Happy Chopsticks_. They tried to go check out a new place at least once or twice a week.

Spending time with Winn meant the inevitable meeting with one Donna Troy. Even though Mike had moved to his own place, Winn and Donna lived right across the hallway. Kara had been nervous when Winn had invited Donna and Mike on one of their food adventures. Pizza, thankfully, since Winn felt Pizza helped making new friends.

Donna was nothing like Kara had imagined she would be. She was fun, sarcastic and awfully protective of Mike and Winn. And meeting her felt like they were meant to be friends. They hung out a couple of times. Shopping, movies, annoying Mike and making Winn tag along during their shopping trips.

And now here she was, in a serious relationship with Michael Theodore Kent. It was so easy to love this man, Kara knew she would happily do it forever.

It was the day before Christmas Eve. Mike had told Kara that he had gotten presents for everyone, except for baby Conner since he had no idea what to get him. Kara had promised to tag along that afternoon so they could have lunch together and then go get a preset for Conner. After that, Mike had plans to go drinking with his friends. He was leaving to Smallville the next morning with Winn and Donna.

Today was also Kara's last day before Christmas holidays. She had gotten a present for Barry and Fumi that she would give them after work today. She had also gotten presents for Mike, but he told her they should exchange presents after Christmas, when he returned home.

Kara decided to get up and shower before the Shower Hog showed up. Mike loved the shower in his new apartment and ended up spending good fifteen minutes using all kinds of hair product Kara stocked up in his bathroom.

As she got out of the bed, she heard him groan. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek, she put on Mike's long t-shirt and went to grab a glass of water.

Looking around this place, Kara knew just how homely it felt. She didn't live here, but many of her things had found a home here. Mike had wordlessly kept half the wardrobe empty, along with a drawer for her. She kept her panties and bras with his undergarments to save the space. She had a desk and a chair right next to the window in the living room. It was a nook Mike had made for her so she could write in peace. A framed photograph of them sat on the side table near the bed. It was taken during their first real date, at the amusement park. Her coats, scarves and beanies hung on the coat stand near the front door. She had placed an extra toothbrush next to Mike's, along with her favorite rose essence body wash, her hair products and a rubber duck that found its place for no reason.

The house had so many things that made it look like she really lived here. She wished she could. But she also knew it was not possible right now, her mother would end up killing Mike.

Kara stood under the shower as hot water cascaded over her body. As she stood lathering the shampoo in her hair, she felt two cold hands on her waist before she felt a hard chest touching her back. Kara smiled and leaned against him.

"I missed my morning run because of you, Brat!" Mike whispered in her ear.

"You're getting old, Gramps. All that sex is taking too much of your stamina."

She turned around in his arms and grinned when she saw him pout.

"Silly Brat! I can take you right here, right now and you'll be moaning my name, crying for me to fuck you." Mike smiled, covering her lips with his. He kissed her fervently, making her moan a little. When he broke the kiss, he started massaging her head before rinsing the shampoo off her hair.

Kara smiled gratefully once Mike was done. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm going to get out now and let you hog the shower. Have a great time with the bathroom spirit. I heard she has a thing for six-packs and tattoos."

Mike's eyes widened as Kara stepped out and grabbed a towel. "What the fuck was that? There's no ghost in here!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Gramps." Kara winked at him and walked out of the door. She heard him curse and shower quickly and before she could start making coffee for them, Mike was running out of the bathroom, turning back to look at it once before heading straight to the room.

Kara followed him and dropped the towel as Mike stood putting on his pants and a white button-down shirt.

"Got a big meeting?" she asked him when she saw him taking a coat and a dark blue tie out.

"Yeah. Chief wanted to have a word with us before we leave for the holidays." Mike watched as Kara took out the light blue panties with little white stars and a matching bra. He had always wanted to see her in satin and lace, but Kara was comfortable with her bunny and stars underwear.

"What are you looking at, Mister?" Kara asked as she put on her bra.

"You look sexy as fuck, even in those cute little panties of yours…" Mike was about to tuck his shirt into his pants but stopped. He made his way towards her and said, "Turn around. We have time for a quickie."

Kara did as he said and rested her hands against the wall as Mike moved her panties to the side and slid a finger in. She moaned when he started fingering her. This quickie was gonna last a while. She knew that very well.

* * *

Mike didn't have time for breakfast after the not-so-quick quickie. He was putting on his coat and kissing Kara in a hurry before grabbing his tie, phone and wallet.

"Don't forget, I'll pick you up at 12:45!" Kara called after him.

"I know. I'll see you later, babe." Mike gave her one last kiss before running out of the door.

Kara went back to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She had gotten a very long email from her mother about how disappointed she was over how Kara had handled herself during the interview she gave CatCo. Cat was not impressed by how Kara had talked about Henry Forde and openly calling Mike her boyfriend. So Kara knew her mother wouldn't want to see her anytime soon.

She also knew her father was busy, but since he had recently gotten engaged, she had wanted him to spend all his free time with Teagan. And this is why Kara was going to spend Christmas alone.

After finishing her breakfast, she headed straight to work. She couldn't wait to find out if Barry had any plans for Christmas. If he didn't, she knew he wouldn't mind if she tagged along and spent the Christmas with him.

Work went well. There weren't a lot of people today. Only some who wanted to buy last minute book presents. They wrapped up quickly and headed outside for a coffee. Fumi was going back home to spend Christmas with her family and she wasn't returning till the first week of January. Barry was also going home to Central City. So Kara knew what she would be doing for her holidays – Ice cream, candies, cheesy romantic movies and a lot of takeout food.

During her break, Kara decided to text Mike and see what he was up to, but she thought of something and decided to do that instead.

 _'What's missing: A, E, _ , O, U?'_ She sent a text to Mike and waited for his reply.

When Mike texted back two minutes later, she opened her phone and read it.

_'I.'_

_'What's the antonym of 'hate'?'_ She texted again.

 _'Love.'_ She got a reply that instant.

_'What's the opposite word for 'me'?'_

_'You.'_ In few seconds Mike replied again. _'Wait. Kara! Did you just?'_

 _'I love you, too, Gramps!_ ╰(*´︶`*)╯ '

_'So cheesy! But that's why I love you, Brat!'_

_'I know!_ ヾ(⌒ー⌒)ノ' She smiled reading his replies. When there was no other message, she decided to let it go since Mike was obviously busy.

* * *

When it was time to go pick Mike up, Kara was really excited. She was going to spend the whole evening with Mike before he left to meet his friends.

She stopped outside the FBI Field Office gates and waited for Mike to come out. It was a long walk for him in the cold, but she wasn't allowed inside the compound.

Mike said something to the guards on his way out. He was laughing as he walked towards the car.

"Hey babe!" Mike greeted her with a quick kiss.

"Hi baby, was work good?" Kara asked, starting the car.

"It was same as always… I'm kinda hungry. Where do you wanna eat?"

"You choose. I'm fine with anything."

Mike turned to look at Kara in surprise. Did she really ask _him_ to choose a place to eat at?

Mike took off his glove and touched her forehead. "Honey, are you okay? You don't have a fever."

Kara giggled. "Gramps, it's Christmas so I'm letting you choose. Don't get used to it."

"Fine, Brat. Head straight to Ashland Avenue. There's a Gyro and Chicken food truck. We can grab the sandwiches and eat them in the car before we go shopping."

"Can do! I can write a quick blog post for the food truck."

Kara drove straight to Ashland Avenue. They could easily get a present for Conner there.

"So," Mike started. "You still didn't tell me where you're going to spend Christmas at."

"Oh! I'm going to LA," Kara lied.

"To see your dad? You haven't seen your mom in weeks, sweetheart."

"I know. But she sent me an email, scolding me."

"Is this about the interview?"

"Well, I did go on record and say a lot of things about us and Henry Forde. All I want is for Mom to accept our relationship, Mike. I want her to see that I'm really happy with you. If she won't even give you a chance… how can she expect me to give her boyfriend a chance?"

Mike stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. Even though Kara hadn't met his entire family, they had all accepted her and waiting to welcome her into the family. Mike didn't want to move too fast. Kara was still young. But he was afraid to lose her.

"Move in with me," he said softly.

Kara looked at him in surprise before turning to face the road.

When she didn't reply, Mike said, "You're already spending almost every night at my place. And you did say you plan on moving out of your mother's house."

"Yeah… Another reason for my mom to get mad at me."

"Baby girl, this is not an easy decision to make, I know. I love being with you and I love coming home to you. But you're an adult; you _are_ allowed to make your own decisions. If you feel it's right for you, you do that. But if you keep worrying about what your mother would think, it won't matter how serious we are about each other, we will never really be together."

"I'll think about it, Mike," Kara promised.

"Good! Now let's go get some food." Mike smiled as Kara parked the car. "I'll go grab us some sandwiches. What do you want to have? Chicken or Gyro or both?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Kara grinned.

Mike leaned closer and kissed her cheek. "Nope!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kara and Mike ate their sandwiches in the car, all the while talking about what presents Mike got for his family.

He had gotten some nice, almost thoughtful gifts; but he had no idea just what to get for his nephew. After finishing their sandwiches, they headed straight to the mall. Kara knew he would find something for Conner there, but Mike wasn't too sure.

As they walked into the mall, hand in hand, a store caught Mike's eyes.

"Babe, would you terribly mind if I get you an early Christmas present?"

Kara looked up at him and shrugged. "Is it something I can eat?"

"No! Brat, can focus on stuff that's not food for once?"

"Depends on what it is."

Mike pointed at the Victoria's Secret store. "Satin… lace…"

"What?! Lingerie? No, Mike. You know I wear pajamas at night!"

"Yeah. And those cute bunny and stars underwear. But baby, you'll look so darn hot in lingerie!"

"Mike, it barely covers anything. I could just be naked if I wanted to show off my skin."

Mike let out a disappointed sigh. "Fine."

"Mikey, don't make that face!" Kara grabbed his hand as he began to walk away. "I'll look stupid in lingerie!"

"You don't even know that. Babe, you will look sexy, not stupid… But I'm not gonna ask you to do something you're uncomfortable with, so just forget it."

Mike started walking towards a Kids' clothing store. Kara reached out and grabbed his hand once again. "Okay! Just one piece… I go in there alone, choose what I feel is comfortable and you stay outside."

"It's my gift to you, so I'm paying." Mike smirked.

"Gift for me? If I wear that, it's a gift for _you_ , Mister!" Kara gave him a small smile. "Just stay outside. When I'm getting it billed, you can come pay for it. BUT! You will not see me wear that till you return from your trip."

"Aw not fair!" Mike protested as Kara began to walk away.

"Everything is fair in love and war, baby." Kara winked at him before she walked into the store.

Kara didn't want to linger around too long. She saw a piece that looked good enough, so she grabbed it and asked if they had it in her size. Thankfully they did, so she decided to get it. Mike showed up right when she was getting it billed. He paid for it and took the bag.

"What color is it?" Mike asked as they began to walk towards the Kids' store.

"Red. But that's all I'm telling." Kara reddened as Mike smirked and took her hand in his.

"You're gonna look amazing in it!"

"Keeping telling yourself that, Mike. I'm gonna look stupid!"

Mike threw his arm around Kara's shoulder and kissed her head.

They stopped by to see if they could find some clothes for Conner. But Mike wasn't too sure about clothes, so they decided to get a toy. But just as they were about to leave, something caught Kara's eye.

"Baby, why don't you go check out the toys section? I just need to see that dress."

Mike nodded and walked away. Once he was out of sight, Kara hurried towards the sweatshirts that were displayed on the racks. She really liked the one in dark blue and managed to find it in Mike's size. She hurried to get it billed before Mike joined her.

"Did you get that dress?" Mike asked, joining her.

"Yeah! It's a pretty one… So, did you find something?"

"I actually did! I just needed your opinion."

Kara smiled and said, "Lead the way then!"

The toy Mike had picked for Conner was a stuffed toy, one that he was positive his nephew would love. Before they could get it billed, Kara saw something.

"Mike, look! LEGO Millennium Falcon. I bet there are more pieces in it than the previous models!"

Mike smiled a secret smile seeing the joy in her face. Just as he was about to go to the counter, his phone rang. It was John Jones.

"Babe," Mike called. "I need to take this. Can you just pay this for me?" He took his wallet out and gave it to her along with Conner's toy and walked out of the store.

The toy was $11.99. Kara could have easily paid for it, but she knew Mike would find a way to pay her back. He always did.

As she opened his wallet, her eyes fell on the picture inside. It was a picture of hers Mike took when she had first colored her hair. It was taken outside the salon. She smiled at his cheesy and yet romantic gesture. Once she paid for it, she took that bag and her own and joined Mike outside.

His call was almost over, but he pointed towards an ice cream shop and Kara nodded happily. It didn't matter how cold it was, she would never say no to ice cream.

She got three scoops and Mike was okay with just one. They headed to the car, quietly, aware of what was coming next.

* * *

It was Mike who drove to the dive bar because Kara was still busy eating her ice cream.

"Will you call me once you reach LA?"

Kara nodded. "Yup! I promise I will."

"Let me drop you at the airport tomorrow," Mike said.

"No. You should head straight home. Plus I'm sure you'll have a nasty hangover. I don't want you driving like that."

Mike let out a sigh. Just as he pulled outside the dive bar, he said, "I'm gonna miss you a lot!"

"Me too. I'll miss you." Kara tried her hardest not to sound sad. She had to let him go. She couldn't go with Mike. If Cat ever found out, Kara knew she would get into trouble.

They stepped out of the car. Mike grabbed Conner's present on his way out.

When Kara followed him outside, she noticed there was a small building in front of her and a huge metal door. "Where's the bar?"

"Underneath our feet." Mike grinned. "It's an underground bar."

"Oh! I would have never guessed."

"I could take you there someday."

Kara shook her head. "No thanks. If you've forgotten, I'm just nineteen and I don't drink."

"A bar has non-alcoholic drinks too, Brat." Mike chuckled heartily. "Like Virgin Long Island Iced Tea and Club Soda."

"Club Soda?" The words escaped Kara before she realized why. She hadn't had the drink before, but she felt she had.

"Yeah! It's good. I'll get it for you once I come back home." Mike moved closer and placed a hand on her arm. "Are you sure you can't come with me? We'll have so much fun there. My family is amazing, you know. And you'll finally meet my Pa! The food! There will be so much food. Delicious, too… And me. You'll have me."

"Tempting… but no." Kara moved closer to hug Mike. "Say hi to everyone from me." She then moved away and held the bag she was carrying out for Mike to take. " _Your_ early Christmas present."

"When did you—Oh! The dress! It wasn't a dress, was it?" When Mike saw Kara shake her head, he took the bag from her and pulled out what was inside. It was a dark blue sweatshirt. And not just any sweatshirt. It had a Christmas tree and some snowflakes around it.

"Star Wars?!"

"I hope you like it!" Kara grinned when she saw Mike nod enthusiastically.

The sweatshirt had all the characters, vehicles and weapons placed strategically in the shape of the tree, just their silhouette in white. Instead of the star, there was Luke Skywalker holding his lightsaber over his head.

"I love it, baby! Thank you!" Mike placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer, covering her lips with his.

Kara kissed him back and when she pulled away, there were tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you so much!"

Mike cupped her cheek with one hand. "You can change your mind. It doesn't matter if you do it at the airport, just call me and I'll be there!"

Kara gave him a small nod. "I love you!"

"Love you too, sweetheart!" Mike placed a soft kiss on her forehead and moved away when other patrons walked down the street. He waited till she got into her car and drove away. Kara gave him one last wave and disappeared around the corner.

Mike then headed downstairs to join his friends. Winn and Donna were there too and when they noticed he wasn't smiling, they gave him a concerned look. He quickly put on a fake smile and slid in next to Donna, proudly showing off the sweatshirt Kara had gotten for him.

* * *

To say Mike, Winn and Donna were wasted would be an understatement. One of their friends, who hadn't been drinking, had to drag them out of the bar and dropped them off at Winn's place. Winn had crashed on the couch and Donna simply lay on him.

Mike was on the floor, trying to wrap the carpet around himself since it was cold that night.

When they woke up the next morning, they regretted even going to the bar. Winn had made them all some strong coffee and gave them painkillers.

"I vote for a greasy breakfast!" Donna called, as she went to change into fresh clothes.

The boys did the same. Mike stopped by his apartment to change and grab his duffel bag and a backpack before heading outside.

"We're taking the car, right?" Winn asked, when Donna also stepped out with her bags.

"Yup!" Mike replied. "We'll head straight to the diner in the main street and have a nice, super greasy breakfast and then head to home. Grab whatever you wanna take to Smallville, _including_ the presents, Winn!"

"Right! I forgot the presents… I'll be down soon."

Mike and Donna headed downstairs. Winn did join them as Donna started the car.

Once they reached the diner, they ordered themselves some breakfast and dug in.

Halfway through his scrambled eggs, Mike remembered Kara would be at the airport. He pulled his phone out and dialed her number. When she picked up in the third ring, Mike asked, "Hey baby! Hope I didn't disturb you. Are you at the airport?"

"Mike, hey! I'm just heading towards the gate."

"Call me once you reach, okay?"

"Will do! You have fun at Smallville. I'll see you soon. Love you!"

"I know. Have a safe trip."

Once Kara cut the call, Mike took a sip of his coffee; he wasn't even listening to Donna talk.

"Hey, bro!" Winn called. "You okay?"

"What kinda airport is dead silent in the background?" Mike asked, quietly.

"One with no passengers," Donna answered. "Why?"

"I don't think Kara is at the airport," Mike finally replied. "She told me she's heading to LA to see her dad."

"Wait, what?" Winn frowned lightly. "Mike, that's not possible. Maxwell is currently in Metropolis. He's going there for some event… He tweeted it!"

"What?" Mike sat back and glared at his food. "So Kara lied to me?"

"She must have had a good reason," Donna said. "And you'll only know if you go to her place and ask her what it is… You can always catch the train. Or if you want us to wait then—"

"No! You two go, take my bags with you. I'm going to Kara's place now." Mike stood up and placed few bills next to Winn's milkshake.

"Wait! YOU STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED YOUR BREAKFAST!" Winn called after him.

"YOU EAT IT!" Mike shot back.

"THANKS, BUDDY!" Winn grinned before he took Mike's plate and began to tuck into the food, happily ignoring Donna's disapproving looks.

There was no one coming in between him and the food! Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOHHH MIKE KNOWS!


	3. Chapter 3

Mike caught a bus to Kara's place. It was a short walk from the bus stop to her home, so he was running as soon as he got out.

He was panting lightly by the time he got to her house. Mike didn't like this one bit. _If_ he was right, then Kara would open the door, which meant she had lied to him.

And open the door she did.

Kara's eyes widened when she looked at Mike. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was messy. She adjusted her glasses and took a step back when Mike sighed and walked past her.

"You lied to me!"

"Mike—"

"Why would you lie to me about going to see your father? Is the idea of spending Christmas with me and my family that repulsive to you?!"

"Michael, no!" Kara walked towards him and grabbed him by his arms. "Listen to me, I've a good reason to lie about this. And no, I would love to spend Christmas with you and your family. But you need to understand that I can't."

"Why not, Kara?" Mike really looked pissed. He pulled his arms out of Kara's gasp and walked towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Kara let out a defeated sigh. "You wanna know the truth, Mike? Then read this." She took her phone from the couch and opened up her email. Mike hesitated, but seeing that look on Kara's face, he kept the glass away and decided to read what was written.

It was an email from Cat. By the look of it, she seemed really annoyed and disappointed in Kara.

When he finished reading the email, Mike placed the phone away and kneaded his temple.

"Mike… I've been trying to talk to my mom. But she just won't answer. I know she's angry with me because of all the things I said at the interview. I decided to pursue writing instead of Journalism. Mom must hate me for that too."

"But this mail… it's about me. It's about us."

"You do see why I can't go with you?" Kara headed back to the living room, Mike followed her quietly. "If my mother decided to show up and I'm not at home, she'll be so pissed, Mike! And I don't want her to say anything hurtful to you… I'm worried about you!"

"Kara, I am _not_ afraid to love you. And I'm certainly not worried about what people think about _our_ relationship. It's not their business. They have no say… I don't understand why your mother is against our relationship, but I'm way past caring about it. You are an adult and you know what is right for you." Mike walked towards Kara and placed a hand on her arm. "If you think I'm right for you, go upstairs, pack a bag and come home with me."

"And what if Mom sho—"

Mike cut her off by saying. "If your mother does show up, she will call you. Tell her you are at a friend's place and it will take a while for you to get back home. We'll grab the next train and get back here." Cupping Kara's face, Mike said, "I'm not giving up on us just because your mother doesn't like me."

Kara placed a hand on the back of Mike's neck and pulled him closer. Their foreheads were touching now, and she whispered, "Okay, I'll go with you. But when it comes to facing my mom, you better be here with me."

Mike placed a soft kiss on her forehead and said, "Always."

While Kara was upstairs, Mike called Winn and asked him if he had left town yet. When Winn told him that they could still pick Mike up, he refused and asked his brother if he could stop by his place and grab something for him.

Mike decided that taking the train would be the best option since he wanted to talk to Kara and he couldn't do that with Donna and Winn listening to them.

When Kara came downstairs, carrying a duffle bag, her backpack and her warmest jacket, she asked, "Where are your bags? Or do you keep some clothes at your parents' place all the time?"

"Some of my stuff, yeah. But Donna and Winn took my bags with them. We'll take the train." Mike took Kara's bags from her and waited as she put on her beanie and gloves.

"You said it snows there," Kara spoke as she tugged on her boots and followed Mike out, not before locking the door behind her. "Does it get really _really_ cold?"

Mike smiled hearing that. It never snows in National City and certainly not in LA and those were the two cities Kara called her home. But Smallville did have the best of all four seasons.

"It does get cold outside, but the heating at our place is just amazing!" Mike decided to get a cab for them since the train station wasn't close by walk. "When I was little, I was always cold. I was a little anemic and iron supplements helped. But Pa decided to get some work done on the heating. We even bought smaller, personal heaters. Those were all mostly for me, but my grandmother Louise uses them whenever she visits during winter. Funnily she says I'm an old grandfather and that I remind her of _her_ grandpa."

"You really are _Gramps_!" Kara grinned.

Their cab pulled up just then and they got in. Once the cabbie began to drive, Mike asked Kara, "What about you? Ever been to any cold places?"

"Mostly vacations in Europe. But my grandmother's ancestral home is in Stoneridge, near Metropolis. After she lost her husband, she moved back home and lived with her sister… Dad always takes me there during holidays. We lost my grandma couple of years ago, but her sister is alive and well. She's the one Dad was closest to. His mother was very strict and old-fashioned."

"Do you think your grandmother would have approved of me?" Mike asked with a teasing smile.

"Oh, for sure!" Kara nodded. "First of all, she loved everyone who's not my mom's favorite. Second, you come from a big family. My grandmother was very particular about that. Third, you served in the military. Grandma's dad was in the army, so that would earn you brownie points too."

"Was your grandmother an actress too?"

"Yup! Carol Danvers. She wasn't as famous as her mother, Ruby, but she did a lot of musicals. Dad said she sounded like an angel."

"Acting sure is in your blood," Mike said just as the taxi came to a halt. He paid the fare and got out, taking Kara's bags along with him. But she took her backpack from him since he was already calling her duffel bag.

They didn't have to wait long after Mike bought them their tickets. Kara called her dad as soon as they sat down and the train was ready to leave.

Maxwell was happy to know Kara was spending Christmas with Mike's family, but he was unsure of Cat's reaction. She had written him a lengthy email, blasting him for encouraging Kara's affection towards Mike, listing ten points why she felt Mike wasn't right for their daughter.

Maxwell never mentioned any of this to Kara. He didn't want his daughter hating her over-controlling mother. Their relationship did remind Maxwell of his own with his mother. She had controlled his entire life for nineteen years. It was only after meeting Cat that Maxwell learnt the courage to tell his mother to stop. He knew Kara had found something similar with Mike, but Michael Kent was no Cat Grant. He had taken a bullet for Kara. He had proved more than once why he was the perfect guy for Kara. But what Cat was doing was something both Maxwell and Teagan were against with. She had hired a private investigator to find out who Mike really was. Maxwell couldn't afford his daughter finding out what Cat was up to.

Mike had grabbed coffee for them before they boarded the train. So as he sat sipping his coffee, listening to Kara talk to her dad about celebrating Christmas with his family, he smiled a small smile. He had never really met any woman he could take home to his parents and proudly call her his 'girlfriend'. Back when he was with the AF, he did have a fling with a workmate, Rae Keighley. They both hated labels, so they had never bothered with one. But Rae was someone who respected his space. When she knew he needed his space, she would back off and not bother him.

Kara wasn't like that. She was, after all, his snoring human backpack. She had managed to slip past the many layers he had created to shield people from himself. It didn't matter how young she was. She was way mature for her age and whatever he had with her, Mike felt as if their bond would last a lifetime.

When he heard Kara sigh, he looked at her in concern. "What is it, babe?"

"Nothing, really. Since I changed my major to Screenwriting and Film Studies, I've been asked to join the drama club for good. They have two new plays coming up. Pride and Prejudice and Little Women. Miss Sharma asked me if I wanted to take part in one of them."

"Do you wanna take part in them? I know these plays aren't really easy."

"I do love theater, but I thought I should focus on my writing. But if I have to choose one, I'll probably go with Little Women. As long as I get to play Jo March."

"Isn't she the hot one who rejects her best friend and ends up with the old dude?"

Kara looked at Mike in surprise. "You know Little Women?"

"Ma doesn't have girls, so we used to watch all these girly movies with her when we were kids." Mike grinned. "I remember Jo. She's hard to forget… Hey! You're a lot like her."

"I guess. I mean, I can relate to Jo," Kara said. "She wants to be out there. She wants to prove the world she is capable of something. Plus she loves to write."

"Are you okay with her choosing oldie over wait… what's his name?"

"Laurie?"

"Yeah! Theodore!"

Kara smiled. "Theodore, like you… And yes, I can see where Jo was coming from. Laurie was around her age and she called him 'Teddy' for Heaven's sake. She needed someone older, wiser and someone who recognized her talent… Age is but a number."

"Is that why you are with me? Because I'm older?"

Kara shrugged. "Honestly, you look young for your age. And you aren't wise or anything."

Mike pouted and looked away.

"Aw! Did I hurt your feelings, boo?" Kara took his hand in hers and kissed his palm.

"Yes," Mike grumbled.

Kara leaned closer to kiss his cheek. "Hope this makes you feel better, Gramps." She then wrapped her arms around his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. "I haven't gotten presents for your parents, Clark and Diana. I did bring along what I brought for Winn and Donna."

"What did you get them?" Mike asked out of curiosity.

"Cards Against Humanity for Donna and a 4-pack edible cookie dough for Winn."

"Wow! That says a lot about those two."

Kara grinned. "I got you something, too."

"Yeah? Did you bring the lingerie?"

Kara reddened and shook her head. "NO! Not that! Did you really think I would wear something like that at your _parents'_ place?"

"Well, you'll be wearing that in the room and only I'll see you in it."

"No, Mike. Don't even think about it."

When Kara frowned and turned away, looking out of the window, Mike leaned closer and kissed her cheek. "You're are so cute when you're mad at me."

"No, I'm not!" Kara shot back.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"


	4. Chapter 4

When they reached Smallville, Kara was dreading the walk to the Kent farm. She could see all the snow from the station and from the train. And she wasn't exactly wearing snow boots.

But when Mike went to have a word with someone who had his truck parked outside the station, Kara wondered what that was about.

She smiled when Mike told her that they were getting a lift back home. The guy driving them to the farmhouse was someone who worked at Mackey's, so Mike knew him well. Frank was cheerful and he talked a lot. And within few minutes, Mike got an update about what was going around the town.

When they reached the farm, they got down and waved Frank goodbye. As he drove off, Mike led the way to the door.

They could hear loud barks coming from inside. Obi-Wan and Buyo were obviously excited that Mike was back home for holidays.

And as soon as the door opened and they stepped in, Buyo jumped over Kara, making her back hit the floor with a thud.

"BUYO, NO!" Martha called as she ran to shoo the dog away from Kara and help her up. Seeing as how Mike was on his knee, patting Obi's head and laughing, Martha turned to face her son with a frown. "Michael! I can't believe you are laughing at this poor child right now. And you still haven't taught Buyo to stop jumping on people?!"

Mike tried his hardest not to laugh. "Sorry, Ma. It's just funny to see Buyo surprise people that way."

"No, is it not, Michael! If you were ten years younger, I would have grounded you, but don't think I won't if you keep behaving this way."

"What's all that noise, honey?" Another voice came from the study.

Martha was rubbing the back of Kara's head since she had gotten a small bump. So when the other man came into the room, Kara looked up to see it was Jonathan Kent, Mike's dad. She was meeting his for the very first time and she was a little intimidated by the tall man who towered over her.

"Are you alright?" he asked Kara when he saw his wife rubbing the back of her head.

"You should be asking Michael what he did!" Martha called. "I swear, you let these boys get away with anything, Jon. That is why Mike has been training the pup to jump on people! Imagine if he does that to Louise."

"My mother is a strong bird, Marty." Jonathan winked at his wife. He then held his hand out for Kara to shake and gave her a kind smile. "You must be Kara. I've heard so much about you."

"Hi, Mr. Kent. It's nice meeting you."

"It's nice meeting you, too, Kara. My son can't stop talking about you." Jonathan grinned at his son playfully.

"Pa, stop!" Mike rolled his eyes and went to give his parents a quick hug. He then patted the dogs' heads and took Kara's bags and headed upstairs.

"Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up, Kara?" Martha spoke. "Mike will show you to the bathroom."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent."

"Oh, please, you can call me Ma. All the kids here do."

"And you can call me Jon," Jonathan said. "At least till you and Mike tie the knot."

"Jon!" Martha mock-slapped her husband's chest seeing Kara redden. Mike was grinning from the stairs.

Jonathan shrugged and walked away to see what the dogs were up to since they had heard a loud thud. Once he left, Martha said to Kara and Mike, "We are not really that old-fashioned, but just so you have anything in mind, know that the walls aren't really that thick here. We will end up hearing you."

Kara wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. But Mike simply grinned before saying, "Don't worry, Ma. We'll be quiet."

Kara glared at Mike as she walked past him upstairs. She didn't have to wait for him to show her his room. There was a name sign that read 'MIKE' with a red jet over it.

When Mike opened the door and gestured for her to go in, Kara walked into a typical teenager's room. There was a wooden queen size bed against the wall. The walls were painted Smokey Blue. Many posters hung on the wall, including a Han Solo one that made Kara cringe. Another remind of the man in her mother's life…

Mike's room was cozy and for some reason, he fit right in. He didn't look like the FBI agent, who used to be an Air Force Major, right now. He looked like the kid who grew up in this room.

"Winn and Donna aren't here yet?" Kara asked, looking around for Mike's bags.

"I guess not. Maybe there was traffic." Mike then removed his jacket and hung it behind the door. "Come on, I'll show you around. I swear the attic isn't creepy." Mike winked at her as he stepped out.

Mike gave her a quick tour of the house. There were three bedrooms upstairs, for the boys. One master bedroom downstairs, along with the study, the kitchen, living room and a dining room that was part of the kitchen. One bathroom upstairs and one downstairs. And the attic, like Mike promised, was not creepy at all. It had old stuff stored all over the place. Along with the toys that belonged to the boys growing up here. And a broken piano for some reason.

"Do you play the piano?" Kara asked as they got downstairs and headed towards the living room where Jon and Martha were waiting.

"Oh no, not much," Mike replied. "I used to. I stopped before moving to the academy. Haven't played ever since."

Kara noticed the piano in the living room. Seeing her look at it, Mike said, "Ma and Clark play the piano. And they are really good at it."

Kara smiled when she noticed Martha was saying something to Buyo, who looked as if he was ready to jump on Kara again.

Obi came close to Kara and nudged his head against her hand. She bent down to pat his head.

Martha then went back to the kitchen and came with two mugs of hot chocolate. "Here you go, Kids. It's really cold outside, isn't it?"

"Very cold!" Kara said as she graciously accepted the mug of hot chocolate.

"Don't listen to her, Ma," Mike called. "It's the same as always. Kara just comes from a hot place."

Jonathan, who had been watching TV, looked up when he heard his son say that. "Do your parents live in National City too, Kara?"

Kara looked at Mike. _He hadn't told his father about her parents?_

Kara took a seat on the armchair after Mike plopped next to his father on the couch. "Actually, my parents are divorced. Dad lives in LA. But he travels a lot. As for Mom, she's based in National City. She got my custody when I was a baby. And I did my schooling in National City. Never really thought of moving away."

"Martha also comes from National City," Jonathan said. He probably thought Kara didn't know that and for his benefit Kara just nodded and listened to him. "It's a good place, but I'm not much of a city guy. I like the peace and quiet the country has to offer."

"Yeah, it sure is quiet here," Mike said. "Try living with Winn and see if you can survive his snoring."

Martha chuckled hearing that. "Winn snored since he was a kid. Tell me, Michael, how do you manage to sleep without the snores? You couldn't sleep without them."

Mike had a winked smile on his face. He then turned to look at Kara and winked at her. Kara returned his smile. No one he slept so peacefully while she snored all night.

"I got use to it, Ma." Mike smiled at his mother. When his eyes fell on the corner of the living room, he asked, "Wait, where's the Christmas tree?"

"Oh, you know, we were so busy with Louise and trying to get her to your uncle's place," Martha said, "we totally forgot to get a tree this year."

"Well, I was going to," Jonathan spoke. "Just waiting for one of you boys to come along with me."

"Why don't Kara and I go and get one?" Mike stood up and went to keep his mug in the kitchen. When he returned, he saw Kara doing the same. Mike waited for Kara to join him. "What say, Brat? Wanna go get a tree?"

Kara's eyes lit up. She wondered if it would be weird if she told the Kent she had never had a tree at Cat's place. And she hadn't spent many Christmases with her dad to have a tree every year. "I would love to go!" she said, excitedly. "This way you can show me the town."

"There we go!"

"Will Kara be able to help you lift the tree, Mike?" Jonathan asked out of curiosity. His son was, after all, an ex- serviceman. But Kara was just a teenager.

"Don't go by her size, Pa. This one can lift a truck." Mike smiled at his girlfriend proudly.

"Kara, you need to wear your warmest clothes, okay?" Martha said, just as Kara was about to go upstairs to get her handbag. "Don't forget to cover your ears and hands, Kids."

"Will do, Ma." Mike gave his mother a nod and ran back upstairs.

When Mike and Kara returned, they wore some warm clothes and were ready to face the cold.

"It might snow later," Jonathan said. "Try to get home before that."

Mike nodded and took the trucks keys from his father. Kara said bye to the Kents and their pets and ran outside to see Mike starting the truck.

When she got in, she noticed it was warm and cozy. She took off her gloves.

"Good heating in this truck," Kara said once she settled in.

"Would you believe me if I say this truck belonged to my grandfather? He gave it to Pa."

"Your father has maintained it well. Did he take you to school in this truck?"

Mike smiled and shook his head. "No, not really. A school bus came to pick us up." As he backed the truck into the road and began to drive, Mike pointed at the end of the street. "See that crossroad? Kids living around this place would go wait there every morning for the school bus. We were twelve in total."

"Oh! Never been on a school bus. Mom had a personal chauffeur. She still has him. He used to drop me off at school. When I turned eighteen, Dad gifted me my car."

"The first two years… after I started going to school here… Ma was the one who drove me to school. Since I didn't talk much, I got bullied a lot. Clark and Winn were fine. Clark learnt how to fight the bullies. Winn learnt how to ignore them. But I couldn't do either… Ma then decided she would drive me back and forth."

"What happened after that?"

"Pa told me something. He asked me why do we fall. And of course, I didn't have an answer to that."

"So we can learn to pick ourselves up?" Kara asked. When she saw Mike pale and look at her in surprise, she said, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"You know the answer! That's right. That's exactly what Pa told me. We fall just to learn to pick ourselves up… And he told me he could do me one better. He told me I didn't have to just walk, he would teach me how to fly… And he did."

"Mike, do you think you can get your flying license again? I mean, can you just fly for recreational purposes? Like your dad's friend's plane."

"Yeah, I can. I'm sure I'll even pass the test. Why?"

"Then why don't you, Mike? What has kept you grounded for so long? Surely it's not your parents. They never feared you would crash. They feared you would get killed in an attack or something. Why won't you fly again, Mike?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idiots in love. That is all... :D


	5. Chapter 5

There were times Mike didn't know how to answer Kara's questions. She was a curious one and he liked that about her. But she was also the only person who had made it her ultimate goal to rip his every single defense and see the real him. She had dared to. Not even his parents and brothers did. But Kara Danvers dared.

He trusted her. More than life itself. But he knew if he told her the reason why he no longer flew, she would believe he was crazy and leave him for good.

And Mike didn't know if he was ready for that yet.

So he decided to lie. Putting on a very sincere expression, that one that he used on his boss to get an evening off, he said, "I'm not saying I've forgotten how to fly. But I'm scared to take that test. I might pass. I might fail, too. It's like 50-50 chances hanging on my head. If I fail, I might never find the courage to fly again. So, I'm buying some time. I'm trying to mentally prepare myself for the outcome, whatever it might be."

"Then why didn't you just tell me that!" Kara moved closer and touched his arm. "I love you, Mike. And I want to see you happy."

"Hey! Who says I'm not happy. Riding this old truck with you is as good as flying… As long as you are here, I'm always gonna be happy."

"Aw, you're so sappy." Kara leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "Hey! Is there are a mall or some shopping place we can go to? I need to get presents for your folks, and Clark and Diana. And maybe something for Conner too."

"I actually got Clark and Di an 'Around The World' coffee sampler. We can give it together. Couples do that, you know. And we can give Conner his present together too."

"You sure?"

"Yup!"

"But I want to buy Mr. and Mrs. Kent something."

"Baby, I don't know if you'll get what you're looking for here."

"You know I'm not picky, Gramps," she said, to which he nodded. "I just want to get them something nice. They've really been so supportive of our relationship and I want to thank them."

"You being here means a lot to them, Brat. I've never brought a girl home. They are thrilled you are here."

"Still…"

"Okay. Okay. You're a lady on a mission. Who am I to stop you?"

"That's right, Gramps!"

* * *

Mike smiled and drove to the only mall in the town. He decided to let Kara get the presents before getting the tree. He also wanted to show her the diner since Winn couldn't stop talking about the milkshakes and Kara had wanted to have one so bad.

Parking the car, Mike got out first. Kara followed him, slipping on her gloves. Mike knew what was going to happen. Everyone was about to look at them. People of this town were going to find out the youngest Kent had come home and he had brought a girl along. They would all be so curious to know who she was.

Mike took Kara's hand in his. She looked up at him and gave him a big smile. As they walked in, many eyes fell on them. It was a small town, everyone knew everyone. Kara was the stranger here. And the curiosity began.

Their first stop was the gift store. That was the best thing about Kara. She didn't like wasting time. Mike decided to give her few minutes alone and stepped out to call Donna and ask her where she and Winn were.

His call ended soon when he found out they were stuck in traffic since there had been a small accident on the highway. They would reach Smallville soon.

As Mike cut the call and walked into the store, Kara came to him and asked him if he had a picture of Conner.

"Sure do. Why do you ask?"

When Kara gave him a secretive smile, he shook his head and returned her smile, handing over his phone to her.

Once she had gotten the present for his parents. It came around $41 and Mike knew his parents wouldn't want Kara spending any money for them. But when he had seen the present, he knew it was worth it.

Their next stop was the diner. Mike walked in greeting everyone by name. To Kara's surprise, even the kitchen staff came out to greet him.

Mike then introduced her to the manager who was also the grill expert. When a tall, dark man stepped out of the kitchen, Mike introduced him as Bob.

"Bob was Uncle Mackey's friend and he's basically the Guardian Angel of this place. There will be no Mackey's without Bob. And he also taught me how to grill meat!"

Bob chuckled heartily. "This boy burned everything on his first day. And you know why he wanted to learn how to grill stuff? It's because he wanted to cook for his mama. Ain't that right, Son?"

Mike nodded. "Plus grilling was fun."

"Where's that brother of yours?" Bob asked, looking around. "I'm surprised he's not here for the pie. Lucy made one just for him. We knew you boys were coming in today."

"Winn will be here soon... And I just wanted to show my girl around the town. And the tour is incomplete without stopping at Mackey's." Mike gestured for Kara to take a seat. "What will you have, Babe?"

Kara hadn't had her breakfast that morning and Mike knew that all too well. She smiled realizing her had brought her here especially for that.

"I'll have Strawberry Banana pancakes with fried egg and bacon."

"And what do you wanna drink what that?" Mike asked.

"Milkshake? What would you suggest?"

"Everything is amazing here. But I do suggest the coffee milkshake!"

"I'll have that then."

"I'll be right back." Mike leaned down to kiss her head.

Kara was surprised to see how he immediately jumped to work. The diner was kinda crowded and there weren't many servers here. So Mike had asked for a minute and started taking orders and helping out.

But Bob did tell him to go sit with her. Two waitresses walked out of the kitchen, putting on their apron. They thanked Mike and got to work.

Mike was the one who brought her breakfast to the table. "Your milkshake will be here soon."

"You're not eating?" Kara asked, before taking a big bite of her pancakes. She let out a moan at how soft it was.

"Baby, tone it down. Small town. People will think I'm doing something inappropriate under the table." Seeing Kara blush, Mike chuckled. Just then a waitress arrived with Kara's milkshake and a cup of hot coffee for milk.

"Just let me know if you need anything else. Or more coffee," she said with a kind smile before walking away.

"The staff here is so kind. Is it because your parents' own this place?"

Mike shook his head. "Nah. It's just how Mackey's is. No one has a reason to be unkind… And the diner is actually in the name of my mother."

"Oh! I didn't know that."

"Uncle Mackey was Ma's uncle. Yeah, he was friends with Grandpa and Grandma Kent, but he wrote everything he had in Ma's name before he died."

"Didn't he have any family of his own?"

"No. He was too busy just enjoying his bachelor life and running this diner. He always thought of Ma as his daughter. He left this diner, two houses and a land for Ma… Ma and Pa sold one of the houses, expanded the farm, remodeled the house, kept the diner, gave the other house to Bob and his wife, Lucy and kept the land."

"Wow! That is something."

"Family Business." Mike smiled as he sipped his coffee. "Excited for the New Year?"

"You mean the New Year's day?" Kara shrugged. "Trust my father to choose the New Year's day to get married."

"I thought you were excited!"

"I am. I would be jumping and shouting how happy I am… but the people at the diner would say Mike Kent brought home a crazy girl from the city." Kara giggled before covering her mouth with her hand.

"You're crazy, but that's what I love about you, Brat!"

"Why, thank you, Mr. Kent. You're too kind." She then cut a piece of the pancake and said, "Here, try some of this. It's amazing!"

Mike took a bite of the pancake and nodded. It was as good as he remembered it to be.

"Is your mom going to be at the wedding?" he asked, before gesturing for a coffee refill.

Kara shook her head. "Nope. I doubt Dad even told her he's getting married. Teagan might have. But we won't know till we get there."

"Your father and Teagan are awfully kind to invite my whole family. And booking the rooms. Flights. Everything… I feel it's too much."

"Nonsense! _You_ are family, Mike! And your family is my family now. Plus Dad loves Winn and Diana. He texted me this morning saying he sent out the invites. All they have to do is RSVP. At least he sent an actual invite for your parents, with a dry fruit and tea basket. I have it in my bag. I thought I would give it to them when everyone is home."

"Good idea!"

* * *

Once Kara was done with her breakfast, Mike drove her to the place where they got the trees from.

"What are we looking for?" Kara asked, getting out of the truck.

"Not too big. Not too small. It should at least look like a Christmas tree."

"Okay… That should be easy!"

But Kara had been wrong. She hadn't known Mike was so picky when it came to a tree. But in the end they did find one and took it back home.

Winn and Donna had reached home by the time they got back. They greeted Kara and Mike with hugs and Winn told Mike he had kept all his stuff up.

Remembering something, Mike said, "I'll be back in a minute!"

Kara didn't know what that was about, but Winn did. Mike had just gone upstairs to hide Kara's present.

Jonathan was just heading out after Mike and Winn brought the tree in. Kara offered to help, but Martha wouldn't have her lifting even a branch. Clark, Diana and baby were on their way and Jonathan was going to pick them up.

* * *

An hour later, the entire Kent family was under one roof. Everyone was busy cooing over Conner, who was proudly flashing his three new teeth. Two on the top. One at the bottom.

Conner loved the attention, as much as his uncle Mike did. And since Mike wasn't getting any thanks to the baby, he sat in the corner, sulking.

Kara was busy helping Winn, Donna and Clark decorate the tree. When it was finally time to place the star, Mike got up and rubbed his hands.

"Finally!"

"Sit down, Mike. You aren't the youngest anymore." Martha smiled as she hugged the baby sitting on her lap.

Kara looked at Donna, but her friend shook her head. "Not me. I'm two months older than Mike."

"Ma was talking about Conner," Clark said as he put up another ornament.

"Ba ba ba!" Conner called out, clapping his hands.

"But he's too small!" Mike protested. "He can barely hold the star."

Seeing the determined look on his mother's face, Mike sighed and gave Conner the star. The baby boy immediately put it in his mouth, but Martha managed to stop him in time.

"Okay, fine. He'll be older next year," she said. "But, that doesn't make you the youngest, Michael. Give the star to Kara."

Kara looked at Mike in surprise. He pouted and gave the star to her. "The youngest gets to put the star up," he explained. When she took it from him, Mike bent down and grabbed her legs and lifted her up.

"Whoa! Mike, put me down!"

"Don't worry, baby. I got you. Put the star up."

Kara placed one hand on Mike's shoulder and placed the star on top of the tree. Once she did that, Mike set her down and kissed her just as the tree lit up.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner with the Kents was a fun affair. They all had so much to talk about, with Conner chiming in with his ba bas and boo boos. The little boy was the apple of everyone's eyes. Even Kara started adoring him, with him on her lap after just five minutes. The food was delicious. Martha Kent had laid a spread out for them, and they had finished every last bit of it.

When their tummies were full with delicious food, they decided to watch a movie.

"Umm, I need to tell you guys something," Kara said, just then, holding something in her hands. Mike decided to stand next to her in moral support. "Winn and Donna, you must already know what I'm talking about." Seeing Winn smile, Kara grinned and turned to face Diana and Clark, "I guess you two know as well."

"Yes, Kara," Diana replied. "We RSVP'd as well. Maxwell is one of my oldest clients and a good friend. We'll be there."

"Where, exactly, dear?" Martha asked out of curiosity.

When Kara moved towards her and handed her something, she noticed it was a wedding invitation.

"My dad is getting married," Kara said. "To Teagan Lee. You met her at the hospital, Ma." Seeing Martha smile and nod, Kara continued, "He has invited only close family and friends."

"I have been invited to my idol's wedding!" Winn called out happily. "It's like dream come true!"

Jonathan, who was reading the invite, asked, "Is the wedding really taking place in Hawaii?" When both Mike and Kara nodded, he turned to face his wife and said, "I doubt we'll get the flight tickets. Short notice and it's vacation time."

"Pa, don't worry about that," Mike spoke. "All you guys have to do is come to National City. Maxwell is sending his private jet for us, we'll leave on 29th. Just for our family."

"Wahh!" Conner babbled. He understood none of it, but seeing his uncle Woo jumping in his seat had made the baby boy happy.

Jonathan looked a little surprised to hear that Kara's father had a private jet, but he chose to stay quiet.

* * *

Obi was sitting next to Clark's feet, as the man sat besides his father, talking about something.

The rest of the family sat in front of the TV. Kara had happily plopped on the floor next to Mike, who was busy cuddling with Buyo.

When Kara wrapped her arms around Mike, she felt Buyo give her a menacing look.

"Hey! Chill!" she said to the dog. "He's _my_ boyfriend!"

Buyo whined at Mike and rested his head on Mike's lap. This made the others laugh. Buyo loved Mike since the day they brought the little guy home.

Conner let out a yawn and snuggled against his mother's chest. So Diana decided to put him to bed. She was also tired from the long journey so she said goodnight to the family and went upstairs with Conner.

"I need to wake up for my run early," Donna said, getting up as well. "You joining me, MK?"

"It's Christmas, Doe! I need to open my presents!"

"Whatever, Lazy bum!" Donna left with Winn, who was also feeling very sleepy for someone who was wide awake not a minute ago. Mike didn't even want to think about what was going to happen in Winn's room in the next few minutes.

Kara and Mike sat on the couch next to Martha and watched the rest of the movie. When Kara let out a yawn and snuggled against Mike, Martha said, "Kara, dear, why don't you go to bed? You must be tired, it really was a long day."

Kara looked at Mike, who gave her a quick nod. "You would want to wake up early for the presents. Go to bed, baby. I'll join you soon."

"Okay. See you." Kara kissed his cheek and then hugged Martha. The movie was already over so she didn't mind waiting for Mike in bed. As Kara was going upstairs, she noticed Jonathan and Clark _and_ Obi going into the study. They wished Kara a good night before they walked in and the door closed behind them. Maybe they were talking about something very important.

Kara had gone upstairs, but she forgot she wanted some water. As she headed downstairs, she heard Mike and Martha in the kitchen. Mike was seated on the counter as his mother made coffee for them. Kara was about to join them but she stopped herself when she heard Martha say, "So, how are things with Kara?"

"Surprisingly good!"

Martha smiled hearing that. And Kara felt awful eavesdropping their conversation, but she couldn't help it.

"Louise and Ted wanted to meet Kara so bad! But your uncle insisted they spent Christmas at his place."

Mike made a face hearing that. "I don't think Kara should meet the extended family, Ma."

"Why would you say that?"

"Ma, I know you are happy for me. For Kara… But this thing won't last. Not in the long run."

The mug Martha was holding slipped from her grasp. But Mike caught it in time.

"I'm sorry, Ma. But this is the truth. What Kara and I have now is amazing! I really love her, but that's not enough."

Martha didn't sound too happy hearing that. "What do you mean, Michael?"

"Do you remember Rae Keighley?"

"Who?" Martha turned away, going back to make coffee.

"My ex-girlfriend," Mike said. Hearing that, Kara took a deep breath and sat on the stairs, where no one would see her unless they came down the stairs.

"I didn't know you dated her."

"Well, I'm just being polite. You didn't exactly approve of what I had with her, you know." When Martha remained quiet, Mike continued, "Ma, some kids listen to their mothers. You always had this feeling that something wrong was going to happen with Rae. You said she wasn't right for me. And guess what? A week after our conversation, I find her in bed with my roommate!"

"And I'm telling you Kara is right for you! She might be young, but she's mature for her age."

"Her mother doesn't approve of me. And this is Cat Grant, Ma. She's gonna dig up my past. All the demons that I buried are going to come back to haunt me! Imagine what will happen when she finds out I'm a son of a murderer!"

"I didn't murder anyone, neither did your father. You are our son, Michael, and I don't care what other people say. If Cat Grant has a problem with you, then she can talk to me. All I know is that Kara is not just another Rae Keighley. She cares about you. And you, Son, don't just take a bullet for a person you don't love. You would have thought before taking a bullet for Keighley. You didn't for Kara… And that's love. It's reckless, but also beautiful. If you really love Kara, then fight for her. Show Cat Grant how powerful your love is. Don't give up so soon."

"Oh Ma, what will I ever do without you?"

Martha pulled her son into a tight hug and said, "Probably run away and hide, baby boy. And I can't let that happen again."

Kara didn't know why her cheeks felt so wet. She wiped the stray tears off her face and ran upstairs. Kara hurriedly put on her pajamas and sat on the bed, checking her messages.

When the door opened five minutes later, she saw Mike walking in.

"Hey!" Kara called as he came closer.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Mike bent down to kiss her head, but Kara grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. She crashed her lips over his and kissed him hard.

"Whoa!" Mike smirked, as he pulled away not before pecking Kara's lips. He got on the bed and Kara was pulling his shirt over his head. "Baby, slow down."

"Mike, I need you!" Kara kissed him again and climbed his lap. She threw her arms around his neck and felt him tug on her own shirt. Mike broke the kiss and started peppering soft kisses down her neck. When he caressed her breasts, Kara moaned loudly.

She was waiting for it. Waiting for Mike to kiss her some more. But when he didn't, Kara moved away and looked at him carefully. Mike had a lopsided grin on his face. "Baby girl, it's impossible for you to be quiet when I'm touching you. Imagine what will happen when I actually fuck you."

"Then why aren't you?"

Mike lifted Kara in his arms and set her on the bed. He grabbed her pajama top from the floor and gave it to her. "Ma wasn't kidding about the thin walls. We got to hear Clark and Diana go at it _very_ clearly! Who knew that was when Conner was conceived."

Kara giggled. "Then what are we gonna do."

"We will cuddle, my dearest human backpack! Come here!"

Kara slipped on her shirt and lay next to Mike, wrapping her arms around him. "I can't believe it's a holiday and we aren't having sex."

Mike chuckled. "Careful, babe, or you'll end up getting addicted."

"Oh, I think I _am_ addicted to you, handsome!" Kara smiled as she pecked his cheek.

"Have you thought about it?" Mike asked. "Moving in with me?" When Kara moved away and sat up, Mike raised a brow. "Baby?"

"I have." Kara's voice was low. As if she had been waiting for him to ask her that. "I do want to live with you. But Mike, will _you_ be okay with that? I'm a living, breathing person, who's often trying to be a human backpack. I'll be in your space, all the time."

"Did you forget I shared an apartment with Winn?"

"Winn is your brother, Mike."

"And you're my _girlfriend_." Mike sat up as well, rubbing Kara's back gently. "Listen, I want to live with you. I want to take care of you. And yeah, there was a time when I really kept people at an arm's length because I wanted my space, but not anymore."

"What will my mom say?"

"You're still worried about her?" Mike leaned closer and kissed her shoulder blade. "It's okay. Take your time."

Kara snuggled closer and asked, "It gets so quiet here. How did you sleep all alone? Weren't you scared?"

Knowing his history with paranormal stuff, Mike burst out laughing. "You have no idea how difficult it was!"

"I mean, I can guess. Were you always hiding behind your mom?"

"Why you little!" Mike tackled her so she was lying on the bed with him on top of her. Pressing a loud kiss to her cheek, he lay on his side with his hands under his head. "When I first came here, Winn and I shared a room. We slept in Winn's room. Had a double bed and all… Ma had a strict rule. If we went out to play, we would come home by dusk. If the porch light was on, it meant we had to come home. And we all respected that because the nights outside could get eerie… I remember there was a storm one night. I was eight. The thunder scared me so I went and sneaked into Ma and Pa's room and slept in between them. Soon Winn and Clark joined us and we were all hurdled in one bed together."

Kara smiled hearing that.

"Darkness is not all that bad," Mike finally said after being quiet for a while. "But there's nothing wrong with sleeping with a night light on."

Kara giggled and snuggled close to him. "Or having a cute little human backpack."

"Yeah, that too. But not when she kicks in her sleep."

"Hey! It's not that bad!"

"Did you learn Karate?"

Kara was surprised to hear that. "Yeah. How did you know? I was an orange belt."

Mike chuckled. "Because your kicks are precise, baby girl. Sometimes they hurt."

"Ouch! Poor baby." Kara leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "Did you learn any martial arts?"

"Yup. Karate. I'm a brown belt… But I like street fighting."

"Sure you do, Gramps!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love seeing Karamel in love! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: Following content is super hot. Grab a chilled drink before you start reading.

It didn't take too long for Mike to fall asleep. Kara knew that he worked way too hard and often stayed up nights when there was some big case. Even though Kara mostly stayed at his place, whenever Mike had to work overtime, she would go back to Cat's.

The best thing about Mike was that he gave her breathing space. Even if he was awfully concerned about something, he would leave it up to her if she wanted to talk about it. And she always did. Because it was just so easy with Mike. It felt nice to have someone worry about her. Someone who would call her and ask her if she was okay if she left college late due to classes. Someone who would make her soup and snuggle with her when she was sick.

For a girl who didn't really have all that with her parents, she treasured every single moment with Mike. Mike put her first. He made sure she was happy and healthy. And Kara knew she was probably the luckiest person alive.

She couldn't sleep. She always had problems sleeping at a new place. It happened when she first slept at Mike's place. She had stayed up for hours. When Mike woke up in the middle of the night for a drink, he had noticed Kara reading a story on her phone. He then took her out for some ice cream.

But now looking at him sleep, she knew he wouldn't wake up even if there was a thunderstorm.

Kara got out of the bed. She walked towards the lone window that faced the backyard. It was not snowing right now, but everything looked so white and cold. Kara leaned against the cold window, resting her forehead against it.

She could go online and read something. Jonathan had given her the Wi-Fi password that morning. It was 'MikeRocks'. Why wasn't she surprised? The whole family adored the youngest Kent. Kara smiled thinking about that. Mike was no longer the youngest Kent, Conner was.

Kara was about to go take her phone to check her twitter when she heard Mike sit up. "Babe… what's wrong? Why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep. Don't worry about me. Go to sleep." She made her way towards the bed and placed a kiss on his head.

Mike grabbed her by her waist and looked up. "Can't sleep because this is a new place?"

"Uh huh!"

"Wanna take a walk?"

"Mike, it's freezing out there! And we can't even eat ice cream at this time."

"Baby, I promise I'll get you some ice cream in the morning. But do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Great! Come along. We're going out."

Kara wordlessly nodded and started putting on her warm clothes. She followed Mike out of the room and they headed downstairs. Mike stopped by the kitchen to grab some tissue papers and a paper bag.

Both the dogs were asleep on their beds in the living room. But only Obi looked up when Mike opened the door.

"Go to sleep, boy. We'll be back soon," Mike assured him and led Kara out of the house.

Kara grabbed Mike's hand as soon as they stepped out. The walk was short since he was actually taking her to the barn. Kara's hold on Mike's hand tightened.

"Mike, why are we going to the barn?"

"It's great in there. Don't worry, it will be warm."

Kara had never been in a barn before so she had no clue how it looked. When she walked in, she noticed it was bigger than what it looked from the outside. There were no animals like she had expected, but there sure was the tractor that she had seen in the picture of the Kent boys Mike had shown her.

Mike led her to the loft upstairs. He went up first and waited for Kara. Once she joined him, she asked, "Do you know the movie 'The Ring'?" When Mike shook his head, Kara began to look around. "Well, it's a horror movie. There was a barn scene too. It also had a loft."

Mike paled in front of her. This had always been a safe place. What if it was haunted?

Seeing his expression, Kara grabbed him by his arms and said, "Hey! Relax. I'm not saying this barn is haunted. And you are sensitive to paranormal stuff. You would know if it was haunted." She then smiled at the blanket lying on the haystack. "What is this, a couch?"

"Makeshift couch!" Mike kept the paper bag away and took a seat.

Kara stood looking around. She then began to remove her gloves and jacket. It really was warm in here. "So… this is quite a big place."

"It is! Pa built it before Winn and I came along. Clark used to play here all the time. We joined him later. We would pretend to be explorers. It was fun."

"Where did they… I mean—" Kara's voice broke.

"There," Mike said, pointing towards the other corner. "That's where Winn and I were hiding when Clark found us."

Kara turned around to see the pain in his eyes. Martha had mentioned that they never spoke about the past, but she had just made Mike do that. She hated seeing him hurt.

"Do you think anyone will hear us if we… talk loudly?" Kara asked, moving towards him.

"Not unless they are standing downstairs, no. Why do you ask?" When Mike saw Kara taking her shirt off, his eyes widened. "Now?"

"We can't do it at home… but no one will hear us here."

Mike smirked and gestured for her to come closer. "Come here, you little minx. When did you become such a seductress?"

"Says the man who wanted to see me in lingerie." Kara grinned as she took off her pants and socks. "Why am I the only one half naked here?"

"You're a woman on a mission, huh?" Mike smirked as he pulled her closer to kiss her. But Kara was breaking the kiss quickly, taking his jacket and t-shirt off. His pants were next. Once he was in his boxers, he gently pushed her on their makeshift couch. Mike knelt down in front of her.

As he pulled her panties off, he started rubbing his fingers over her nether lips. "So wet for me, baby!"

Kara let out a moan when he began to rub her clit. Her moans got louder when Mike slipped his fingers into her. And soon a rhythm began.

Kara felt so full that she had to grab his hair and ask him to stop. And stop he did. Mike pulled his fingers out and began to lick her come off them. When he saw Kara letting out a small sigh, he smirked and lowered his mouth over her sex.

"Oh God! Mike… ahhh!" His tongue was doing wonders to her and she was glad they didn't get started at the house. She wouldn't be able to face his family if she had had sex with Mike back at the house.

When Mike finally pulled away, he lifted Kara up. She didn't seem to understand what he was doing, but when he sat down and pulled her over his lap, Kara reddened.

"You want me to be on top?" she asked, timidly. They had tried it once before. But she was just so embarrassed to be on top.

"It will be fine." Mike fingered her sex some more before slipping his member into her.

Kara gasped when she felt the fullness. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him loudly. Mike had to lift her up and set her down, wordlessly asking her to do the same. And she did.

She was slowly taking him in. This position felt a little painful, so she told him.

Mike immediately grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up. He set her down and asked, "Does it still hurt?"

"Not the way we usually do. Please, Mike, I want you inside me."

Mike was hesitant, but the look Kara was giving him was so tempting, he kissed her quickly and slid into her again. Kara wrapped her legs around him as Mike began to move. At first he was painstakingly slow. He filled her up so good. But then he began to move. Kara knew that he liked it rough sometimes. But he usually held back with her.

"Faster," she urged him, knowing what he needed. "Harder, Mike!"

Liking the sound of that, Mike began to move faster and deeper. He removed her bra and threw it away as he did. Lowering his lips over her nipple, he gave it a soft kiss before taking the rosy bud between his teeth.

Kara's moans got louder, bolder as Mike started sucking her breasts. She loved it when he did that. And he was so good at it as he rolled his tongue over her nipple before biting it and sucking it. Kara came with a loud whimper.

Mike was still thrusting into her, and he didn't stop when she started kissing him, something she did when she felt full and limbless.

When Mike came, he groaned a little. He spilled every last bit into her and was thankful of how she had asked him to stop using condoms. He loved being inside her without any barrier. He loved how hot and wet she felt around him. And all that he could do to her with just his touch.

Mike pulled out of her and lay next to her.

"Wow!" Kara breathed. "That was…"

"Fucking awesome, man!" Mike covered his eyes with his hands, blocking light. "That was so fucking great. Babe, sex with you is magical!"

Kara smiled and turned to face him. She rested her head against his chest and said, "Your heart is beating so fast!"

"I might fucking die of heart attack if our sex life is so explosive. But fuck, it will be worth it!"

"Stop talking about dying, Mike!" Kara chided him. When she saw him hardening again, her eyes widened. "Are you… wait, are you up for round two?"

"Baby, I think I'm addicted to you! Let me fuck you."

"Why do I get so wet when you talk so dirty with me?"

"Only one way to find out!" With that, Mike dipped his head down again and slipped his tongue into her.

By the time they were done with not just round two but also round three, Kara and Mike were panting loudly. It took some time for their heart rates to slow down and when it finally did, Mike sat up and cleaned himself up with the tissues he had brought along.

Kara smiled at him proudly. She loved this man. He was a planner!

When he began to clean her up, she said, "Please don't touch my pussy or I'll get wet again."

Mike chuckled as he carefully cleaned her up and put all the dirty tissues inside the paper bag. He then began to put on his clothes. When he was ready, Mike helped Kara with her clothes.

He smiled when she wobbled a little. "Sore?"

"Yeah. But in a good way." Kara walked very slowly towards the ladder and climbed down after Mike. He grabbed her by her waist before she could come down. Setting her down, he said, "We should probably hurry up. It's past midnight. I can't believe we spent hours here."

As Mike began to walk towards the door, he noticed Kara was following him, albeit slowly. She was walking like a penguin.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Mike rushed back to her and grabbed her by her arms.

"I can't walk. I'm so sore."

Mike let out a sigh. "Damn, baby. You should have told me to stop."

"But I was having a great time." Kara smiled, sheepishly.

Mike chuckled and asked, "Piggyback ride?"

"Piggyback ride!" Kara climbed on his back when he bent down. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let her arms hang loosely around his neck.

Mike carried her all the way to the house, not before dumping the paper bag in one of the dumpsters outside.

He only set Kara down when he got to the front door. "Can you walk? I can carry you, if you want."

"I'll walk. Just a little slow, though." Kara smiled when Obi came to greet them. She tried to pet him, but she really couldn't. _What had Mike done to her?_

She managed to give the big dog a hug instead when he stood on his hind legs.

"Let's go upstairs," Mike said in a low voice. He patted Obi's head and walked towards the stairs with Kara. A sudden moan made them stop in their tracks. Their eyes widened when they noticed Clark and Diana were going at it. In the kitchen!

"Kal, oh yes. Umm… Kal…" Diana moaned as her husband kissed her neck slowly, his fingers under her skirt.

"Oh shit!" the words escaped Mike even before he realized what was happening.

Clark and Diana moved away in a hurry. Clark was buttoning his pants and trying to hide Diana who was adjusting her top and straightening her skirt.

Mike gave them a cheesy grin. "Continue, Kids. Use protection!" With that Mike and Kara ran up the stairs and locked the door behind themselves, laughing all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride, huh? Mike and Kara sure like having fun!


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas had come early for Mike and Kara since they had snuck into bed after midnight. It was so awkward to have seen Mike's brother and sister-in-law embracing. Kara knew their little baby demanded all their attention and they tried to sneak in even few minutes alone together. But she had no idea how she was going to face Clark and Diana the next morning.

Mike had laughed so much that his stomach hurt. He then ended up sleeping with his face buried against Kara's chest, and she had wrapped her arms and legs around him. After all, backpacks could also be worn from the front too.

It was Kara who woke up early in the morning. It wasn't a habit; Mike was the one who woke up first. But it was Christmas. A real Christmas, with a tree, presents, so much food and great people to spend the day with. Kara grabbed the clothes for the day and ran to the bathroom to shower and change.

When she stepped out, she was wearing a red Christmas sweater that was an early present from Teagan, with jeans and red socks. She knew Mike would tease her by calling her Rudolph's nose, but it was finally holiday. She didn't care!

As she went downstairs, Kara noticed Martha was in the kitchen, making something. She was going to join her, but stopped the second her eyes fell on Clark. He noticed her as well and looked away immediately. _Darn! He was embarrassed too._

"Kara!" Martha called with a big smile. "Good morning, dear."

"Morning, Ma, Clark." Kara happily accepted Martha's hug.

"Hi, Kara," Clark said in a low voice, without looking at her.

"Why are you up so early? It's holiday, you should sleep in." Martha smiled before going back into the kitchen. She gestured for her to take a seat on the stool that sat in the kitchen next to the back door. "Would you like to drink something, dear? Coffee? Tea? Or Eggnog?"

"I would love some eggnog. Thank you, Ma!" Kara looked at Clark who stood cracking eggs in a bowl. She then turned to face Martha. "I usually wake up late. It's Mike who wakes up first and hogs the shower! I didn't want to give him the pleasure today."

Clark let out a startling chuckle. He was the quietest of the Kents. He had taken after his father. But both Mike and Winn were like Martha. So seeing Clark smile like that made Kara raise a brow. He finally turned to look at her. "Now you know the disadvantage of living with Mike… When we were little, he had a habit of singing in the shower. Ma would scold him for wasting the water. So he would turn off the shower, sit inside the bathtub and sing. And it was like hearing a bag of drowning cats. He's terrible!"

"Hush! His voice is beautiful," Martha said, coming to her boy's defense. "Don't listen to Clark, Kara. There are advantages of living with Mike too. The boy learnt how to cook just to help me around the kitchen, you know? And he's such a great cook! He had wanted to be a chef. But had a little career change later."

"Ma's right," Clark chimed in. "Mike knows how to cook. He can lay a spread if he wants. But if Winn is in the same room, then forget even getting a bite out of it."

Kara grinned hearing that. "Winn and I go on food adventures. It's so much fun!"

"Ah, a foodie!" Clark gave her a small smile. "Do you cook?"

"Oh no! I could burn the place down by just boiling water. Two weeks ago, they had to evacuate the whole building because I tried to make mac and cheese in the microwave. Never again!"

"Diana's the same, to be honest. But she learnt how to make breakfast. A full English breakfast."

When Kara saw Martha pouring the eggnog in a mug for her, she went to gratefully accept it. The moment she sipped it, she closed her eyes and felt the taste burst into her mouth. It was so good!

"Did you make this, Ma?" Kara asked, before taking another sip.

"No, honey. Mike did. Yesterday. He's going to help me with lunch and dinner today."

Kara smiled a secret smile. Mike was so good at this. She would ask him to make some of this at their home as well. She blushed when she realized she had just called Mike's apartment 'their home'. _Was she really warming up to the idea of moving in with him?_

Just as she sat there talking to Martha and Clark, who was busy making cheesecake for lunch, while his mother started prepping for breakfast, Kara saw Mike walk into the kitchen.

"Morning, Ma! Hiya, Bro! Did you have fun last night?" Mike winked at Clark, only to get a glare in return.

Martha chose to ignore their exchange and hugged her son. "Did you sleep well, Mikey? You weren't cold last night, were you?" She was running a hand through his hair, fixing it, since Mike hadn't bothered to comb his hair that morning.

"Oh no, he had a personal heater to keep him warm," Clark fired the shots at Mike. But his brother seemed unfazed. He just turned to Kara and winked at her.

"Yeah, Ma. My personal heater also doubles as a backpack."

Martha shook her head and went back to work. "I don't want to know, dear."

Mike was wearing the sweater Kara had gifted him. He kept pointing at it, so when Clark finally saw it, he raised a brow. He wore an old sweater, which certainly wasn't Star Wars inspired. Mike made a face at his brother before he made his way towards Kara, who was looking at him with wide eyes. He wondered if it was something he said.

"Hey, babe! You okay?"

"We need to talk." Saying that, Kara walked out of the kitchen.

A chortled escaped Clark, who had been waiting for Mike to get into trouble. Him and his big mouth!

Mike simply shrugged and said, "If she's breaking up with me, just know that we had great, _great_ sex last night. Mind-blowing sex. So don't let Donna kill Kara or me. I know she can't stand heartbreaks. But we don't want Romeo and Juliet part 2, do we?" Mike grinned and walked away.

Clark then shook his head and looked at his mother. "Your son is weird, Ma."

"He's just a man in love, honey." Martha smiled at her son's retreating back. _Oh, he was so in love!_

When Mike walked into the living room, he saw Kara patting Obi's head. Buyo was playing with a toy, on top of the couch. He was trying to shred it to pieces. Mike went to lift him and set him down. When he finally turned to face Kara, he saw her march towards him and cup his cheeks.

"Were you really hiding _this_ behind that beard of yours?" she demanded. "How could you?! I mean, look at you!"

Mike shrugged. He had shaved since it was Christmas and all. But the way Kara was reacting to it. It was kinda hot.

"I look young, now that you've noticed. And people made fun of me because of that at the Academy, so I grew a beard."

"You are adorable!" Kara gave him loud kisses on both cheeks. She then pinched his cheeks and squished them. "Squishy, squishy! I love this. I love you!" She kissed his soft, freshly shaven cheek again before hugging him tightly.

Mike hugged her back and said, "Oh wow! If I had known you would react like this then I would have shaved a long time ago."

"You look your age now." Kara grinned as she touched his cheeks again. "So soft. Like a baby's skin. It's like pinching Conner's cheeks!"

Mike narrowed his eyes at her. "Please tell me I don't look as young as you."

"You look like you're in college! It's perfect!" Kara kissed his cheek again. She then hurried him, but her hand caressed his cheek as she did.

Mike sighed and kissed her head. The beard did make him look older and manly, but if Kara loved this look, he would keep it _. A stubble would be good_ , he thought. Because he felt weird without facial hair.

* * *

It was after breakfast that they all finally sat in the living room, ready to open presents. Kara randomly touched Mike's cheeks and that made Donna and Winn laugh at him. Donna had been waiting to pull Mike's leg and Kara had given her the perfect opportunity.

Conner was trying to win back everyone's attention that was shockingly aimed at his uncle Moo. He babbled and blew raspberries and clapped his hands. And in matter of few minutes, everyone was cooing at him.

"Present time!" Winn called as he plopped on the rug in front of the tree. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

"We do!" Clark said as he got up to grab the presents him and Diana had gotten for the others. For Winn and Donna, they had gotten a set of personalized wine glasses for their home. Donna sure loved it. They then took a rather large box and placed it in front of both Winn and Mike.

"So, guys," Diana started. "When Kal and I bought this, you both lived under the same roof, so Kal said you wouldn't mind sharing it. Now we'll let you decide who gets to keep it. Just share, okay?"

Mike didn't give Winn a chance to see what it was before he started ripping the gift wrap. "Oh my God! A fuckin PS4 Pro!"

"Michael, language," Martha reproached him.

"Sorry, Ma. And Winny, I'm so keeping this at my place! You can come over and play whenever you want." Mike hugged the PS4 box to his chest, making others laugh.

"I can't believe he's twenty-seven and still gets away with that innocent look," Winn said as he shook his head.

Clark and Diana gave Kara an apologetic look. Diana then said, "Kara, we are so sorry, we didn't know you were coming for Christmas."

Mike threw his arm around Kara's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I'll share the PS4 with Kara! She loves gaming too!"

Kara gave him a big smile and nodded.

Next up were Winn and Donna, who had gotten Clark and Diana an exclusive Stargazing experience in Metropolis. Only they had to make sure Conner was okay staying up all night. They had gotten a stuffed doggy for Conner, who looked at it before throwing it at Buyo. The little dog happily took it in his mouth and ran around the house.

"Well, there goes his present," Donna said, wincing lightly.

Donna turned to look at the others. She had gotten Lightsaber Chopsticks for Winn and Kara. "Since you two are the happy chopsticks, it was only fitting to get you nerds these." She grinned when she saw their eyes widen as their chopsticks lit up. Winn had gotten a green Luke one. Kara had the blue Rey one. When Mike looked at the chopsticks and pouted, Donna mock-slapped his shoulder and asked, "You really thought I would forget you, you idiot?" She pulled another one from under the tree and gave it to Mike.

When he opened the gift wrap, he noticed he had gotten Vader's red chopsticks. "Vader!" Mike exclaimed as he threw his arms around Donna's neck. She patted his back. "Thanks, Doe, you're the best."

Kara had given Donna and Winn the presents she had gotten for them and they really loved it. Winn couldn't wait to eat his cookie dough. Clark and Diana also loved the coffee samples Kara and Mike had gifted them. Then the couples exchanged presents.

Martha and Jonathan had gotten all the three couples framed family photographs that they had taken just yesterday. Each one was different, since someone was laughing or smiling at a different time. Everyone around her looked happy with the present, but Kara noticed Winn had a cheeky smile on his face. There must have been a printer in this house and Winn sure had a hand in getting these done. Kara thanked the Kents and she got up to give Martha and Jonathan their present.


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you, Ma and Jon, for having me over. And thank you for being such a positive force in Mike's life. If it wasn't for the two of you, I would have never met him."

Kara's words sounded so genuine that Martha was moved to tears. She smiled at Kara and opened the gift wrap. Inside was a framed picture. But it was no normal picture. It was a silhouette of baby Conner's side face cut out in the paper, with the words 'Conner Jonathan Kent' printed below the cutout.

"Is this Conner?" Jonathan asked in surprise.

The baby even crawled towards the picture and said, "Ba baa." He loved what his grandfather was holding. Diana and Clark looked at the picture in surprise. It was well through out and someone who really cared about their family would only do that.

"This is beautiful, Kara," Diana said, taking the frame in her hands.

Martha reached out to hug Kara. "Oh darling, you are just wonderful! My Michael sure is lucky to have you."

Mike gave his mother a shy smile. He then decided to lighten up the mood. "Hey! There's still a few presents left."

"My turn!" Kara shot up from where she sat and went to grab a small box from under the tree. She gave it to Mike and sat next to him, eagerly waiting for him to open it.

But Mike was looking at the box weirdly. "Does this have some spooky toy that would jump out of the box to spook me?"

Kara shook her head. "No! Why would I get you something like that?"

"Ah ha! A collection of all the horror films you love!"

"Wouldn't that be a present for me?" Kara shook her head. "Just open it. It's nothing scary, I promise."

"If it's scary, can I have it?" Winn asked, waiting for his brother to open his present. He smiled when he saw Mike nod.

Mike ripped the gift wrap once again and looked at the box to see it was nothing scary as he had assumed. Instead, Kara had gotten him a DSLR camera. Mike's smile fell when he realized just how expensive this camera would have been. He knew Kara never used her parents' money to buy him stuff. But till date she had just gifted him a tie and candies. All bought with her own money. Her hard-earned money.

"Do you like it?" Kara asked, already impatient. Mike's reactions to his other presents had been so good.

"I do! Thanks, baby." Mike leaned closer and kissed her cheek. "You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to." Kara caressed his cheek again.

"Okay, my turn!" Mike placed the box aside and went to grab the biggest box from under the tree. Everyone had assumed it was for Conner, but they had been wrong.

Mike placed the box in front of Kara and said, "Conner is way too young for this."

Kara looked at the box suspiciously. She assumed that Mike had played that stupid box inside a box trick. But when she opened the gift wrap, she gasped. "LEGO Millennium Falcon!"

"Not just any Falcon, but the ultimate one with 7541 Pieces!" Mike grinned when he saw Kara looking at him in shock. "It will take you a while to put it together."

Kara pushed the box aside and jumped on him. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Mike patted her back as he chuckled heartily. He then pulled away and said Han Solo's trademark line, "I know."

Seeing the big box, Conner sure reacted to it as he started patting it, assuming it was his. Diana lifted him and set him on her lap. "No, baby, that's not yours."

As Diana said that, Conner wailed. Mike hurried to grab the gift bag he had kept for Conner. "Here, Champ. Did you really think Kara and I wouldn't have gotten you a present?"

He handed it over to Clark since Conner was busy tugging at his mother's hair. Clark took the stuffed toy out and said, "Con, look. Uncle Moo and Kara got you a Falcon!"

Conner's eyes fell on the plush Millennium Falcon. It was so soft and cuddly that he immediately hugged it and gave them a drool-filled grin.

"There we go!" Mike sighed in relief.

Kara couldn't help but notice there were no presents left under the tree. It was surprising that none of the boys had gotten anything for their parents.

Just then, Winn said, "Ma, Pa, happy anniversary, but we didn't get you anything."

Kara's eyes widened hearing that. Mike had informed her yesterday that it was his parents' 31st wedding anniversary on Christmas day. But to hear from Winn that they hadn't gotten them any presents was actually disappointing.

"Winn, no!" Mike facepalmed himself.

Clark sighed and said, "Pa, Ma, Winn is confused. We don't have anything boxed or neatly wrapped. But we didn't forget a present. Consider this an anniversary plus Christmas present from all three of us," Clark gestured towards his brothers, "and Diana and baby Conner!" He then held out an envelope for his father to take.

"You boys know we don't want any presents," Martha said as her husband began to open the envelope. "Having all of you here is the best present we could ever ask for."

"Ma, still…" Mike grinned just as Jonathan began to read what was written in the paper inside.

"What is this? Rome? Like, Italy Rome?"

Winn nodded happily. "It's time for your second honeymoon!"

Martha took the letter from her husband and asked, "You kids got us a trip to Italy?"

"Yup! You guys leave next month," Mike said. "The weather would be awesome."

"And you'll be there right in time for Valentine's day!" Winn called. "You can visit Verona and be Romeo and Juliet for a day!"

"They died, Winn." Mike shook his head at his brother.

"Yeah. But it was a great love story!"

"Winny, you said Twilight was a great love story too!"

"He saved Bella from a car crash, Mike! Of course it's a great story!"

"Guys, stop this," Clark said, interrupting them. "You're adults now. Stop arguing… And Ma, you always wanted to go to Italy for your honeymoon. Don't yell at me. The only reason I know that is because Mike found your diary when he was nine. He showed me the page where you mentioned Italy. But I made sure none of us read anything after that, I promise."

Martha looked at her boys. "I wish you had read it all. Because I wrote that I had everything I had ever wanted. A husband whom I end up loving more each day. Kids who love me so much. A family that I always wished for. Having all of you here means the world to me."

Winn reached out to give his mother a tight hug. "I know, Ma. But you and Pa deserve to go on this holiday. You've been so busy with all of us for so long. Go, be young and foolish for once!"

Jonathan gave his son a pleasant smile. "Been there. Done that. Why else would Clark be sitting here then?"

"Right!" Clark smiled as Diana took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "Well, we hope you like your present. All of you, because I can't wait to drink this coffee Mike and Kara have gotten for us!"

Clark excused himself and went to the kitchen to make coffee for everyone. Mike took this opportunity to slip away and go to his room.

Kara sat there, looking at the LEGO box with Winn, who had immediately volunteered to help her fix it. But the way Mike left bothered her, so she excused herself and ran upstairs to find Mike lying on the bed, with her gift sitting besides him.

"Hey!" Kara called, walking towards him. She sat on the bed and leaned down to kiss him. "Thought you were going to help your mom with cooking today. Feeling sleepy?" Kara ran a hand through his hair.

When Mike sat up, she looked at him in concern. _Why was he so quiet suddenly?_ As Mike stood up and started pacing the room, Kara noticed his phone was also lying on the bed, with a tab opened. He was looking up the price of the camera she had gotten for him. _Was this the reason he was quiet?_

"Mike, talk to me. You're scaring me!"

"You shouldn't have spent so much money on me."

"What? Mike, I didn't use the allowance my parents sent me. Did you forget I work at the bookstore now?"

"You spent around _half_ your month's salary for this camera alone, Kara!"

Martha hadn't been lying about the thin walls. Everyone downstairs heard Mike's voice. Diana decided to have a word with him later. But it was Donna, who was lying on the couch with her head resting on Winn's lap, who said, "Don't worry. They are just having an argument."

_But could it be called an argument when Kara was so quiet?_

"You bought me LEGO that is worth 700 bucks, which is easily 300 dollars more than the camera I got you," Kara finally said. Her voice was calm as if she had been preparing this answer in her mind. When Mike didn't reply, Kara stood up as well. "I have a receipt at home. They said if I changed my mind, I could bring it back in a week and get something else. I'll give you the receipt, you can do whatever you want with it… But if you can't accept my present, then take yours back too."

Kara was about to leave the room when Mike grabbed her arm. "We're not done yet. You need to understand why I don't want an expensive present from you."

"Then why did you get me a 700$ LEGO, Mike?!"

"Because you are _used_ to expensive stuff, Kara." Mike's voice was low. "Your father got you a car for your birthday. Something I probably can never do. Because I'm not rich, Kara. I'm _not_ Mike Matthews. He might have been born into money, but I was raised in a middle-class family and I went on to join the Air Force to lead a disciplined life. I'm not Mike Matthews… I'll never be him… I'll never be able to give you everything that you deserve."

"Are you really listening to yourself now, Mike?" Kara's eyes were wet, her vision was starting to blur. She furiously rubbed the tears off and said, "A car. A trip to Europe. A freaking house in my name… Those are all materialistic… I love my parents, I really do, but they never picked me up from school or college. They never took me out to a small café to buy me breakfast. They never stayed by my side when I was sick. They never even cared if I was spending Christmas alone... But _you_ did all that. What I deserve was simply love and care. And you gave me _that_! And that is all I want from you, Mike… Your name never mattered. You did. You still do. As for wanting to get me something expensive, give me your unconditional love because that is something money can never buy."

Mike looked at Kara in shock before walking towards her and pulling her into his arms. "Oh, baby!"

"And I know why you don't want something expensive from me," Kara said, pulling away. "It's because you never got expensive presents. It was one time, Mike. Let it go. Next time I'll just get you a stupid apron!"

Mike smiled and kissed her head. "I would love to see _you_ naked in an apron."

Kara chuckled against his chest. "There's the Mike I know! I love you so much."

"I love you more, baby." Mike bent down to capture her lips in a kiss. Kara kissed him back hard, grabbing his sweater tightly.

Downstairs, the rest of the family had been sitting very quiet, except for Conner, who was chasing Buyo. They really hoped the young couple would make up soon.

When a loud moan was heard, Donna smirked and said, "There we go! They made up… They're probably banging now. So… can I get a drink?"


	10. Chapter 10

When Kara and Mike stepped downstairs, hand in hand, Kara assumed that everyone would have been paying attention to what had happened upstairs. But she was surprised to see that everyone was busy doing something.

Clark was back in the kitchen. Diana stood there talking to him. Winn and Donna were playing with baby Conner. Jonathan was watching TV. And Martha was busy scolding Buyo who had just jumped on Donna's head from the couch.

Just then Jonathan got a call and he answered his phone. All the Kents then came back to the living room and took their seats.

It was Donna who was heading towards the door. "Kara, join me for a walk?"

"Honey, if you're going out, can you walk the dogs?" Winn asked, getting Buyo and Obi's leashes.

"Sure, babe." Donna gave him a quick smile as she grabbed the leashes.

"Hey, wait!" Mike called as he hurried towards the dogs, carrying something in his hand. When he sat down and put something on both the dogs' legs, Kara came close to see those were snow boots for dogs. "Have a good walk. And Doe, you walk Buyo, okay? Even if he runs away and drags you through the snow, I wouldn't have to worry that way."

Kara's jaw dropped hearing that, but Donna simply smirked.

Winn rushed to Donna side and quickly said, "Honey, he doesn't mean that."

"I know, Winn." Donna patted her boyfriend's shoulder. "He's just crazy!" She then turned to Kara and held out Obi's leash to her. The girls put on their jackets and gloves and stepped out with the dogs.

Donna told Kara that they could just walk on the street since it was clear off snow and since there would be no cars driving down today, it would be easier for them to walk.

Kara followed Donna out of the gates and asked, "Why did you leave?"

"The Kents are having their customary family call, Kara. They do it every Christmas or so I've heard. And I really didn't want to stay there after last time… Diana on the other hand, she's a Kent now. She feels it's disrespectful if she just left. Plus everyone loves her… But Kara, no family is perfect. When you look at the Kents, you think they are how a family should be. That's right. All the people in that house sure are good, but when it comes to extended family, I can't say the same."

"You mean the aunts and uncles and cousins?"

"Exactly… Your parents are divorced, aren't they?" Seeing Kara nod, Donna said, "So you must know how complicated it is. It's the same with Diana and I. Our family is screwed up… It's fucked up so bad, no wonder my sister decided to move to this country for good and I ended up following her."

"What happened? Are your parents divorced too?"

"Oh no. They are still married. But if only it was that simple." There was a lone bench on the other corner of the road. Donna wiped the snow from the bench and took a seat. Kara did the same. Both the dogs climbed the bench as well and sat there while the girls talked. "My mother's father is a Viscount. He had always wanted both his daughters to marry someone of greater ranks… My mother, Lyta, was sort of a rebel when she was younger. She knew she would end up having an arranged marriage, but she wanted to live, explore. One day she took off and ended up in Athens. She met a man, fell in love, had a torrid affair… She got pregnant."

"Diana?"

"Yeah. Her lover didn't want the child, so she went back home. Her father felt she had humiliated the family, but he loved her so much he just couldn't send her away. My mother gave birth to my sister in secret. She was then immediately married off to Richard George Barden Troy, an Earl. My father…"

"You are Diana's half-sister?"

"Oh no. She's my sister, alright. Earl of Norburn did marry my mother because he was quite taken with her. She didn't hide the fact that she had a daughter from an illicit affair, and he liked her honesty. Richard loves Diana dearly, as if she is his own daughter. A great man, indeed! But, he couldn't have his own children. And Diana, if you look closely it's easy to say she doesn't look like a typical white woman. She has her father's looks. Greek… Richard and Mother tried a lot but they failed, she got bored and… he came back into her life. She had an affair with the same man once again." Donna let out a loud sigh.

"That's when you were born."

"Yup! Diana and I have the same father. Zeus. We don't even know if that's his real name. He never bothered with us."

"What about the Earl?"

"Richard knew that I wasn't biologically his, but since I look a lot like my mother, despite having my father's hair, it was still easy to pretend that I was Richard's daughter. He's the only father we've ever known. He even walked Diana down the aisle. But the thing is Kara, we might be the daughters of an Earl, but some people know we are not his blood. And they judge us. They talk behind our backs… And one of them is Winn's aunt, May."

"Why would she do that?" Kara looked at Donna in surprise. _Why would anyone related to the Kents even do that?_

"May is the youngest daughter. I think she got away with a lot of things when she was younger. She still does… When Diana and Clark got engaged, May was very vocal about not being supportive of the relationship. You know why? Because Diana is a result of an affair gone wrong. And I'm worse because I was born through an extra-martial affair. Diana and I didn't care. But May did the same with Mike."

"Is it because Mike was adopted? Does she do that with Winn as well?" Kara looked annoyed now.

"Shockingly, no! She adores Winn! She doesn't know Winn and I are dating. That's why we kept it a secret for so long. Winn respected my wishes and only told his immediate family."

"Why does she hate Mike then?"

"She knows that both Mike and Winn are adopted. But May used to live in Seattle with her husband. She had heard of Rhea Matthews and all about the murder. So she wrote Mike off as a son of a murderer. Totally forgetting that he was her brother's son. That did piss off Jon and he doesn't talk to her much or even visits her anymore… This is why I don't like talking to the extended family. I hate people who judge. May tops the list."

Kara felt really bad hearing that. It didn't matter how lovely a family was, there was always that one person who couldn't stand their happiness. Kara wished she never met this woman.

"You know why I love Winn, Kara?" Donna asked out of the blue. "I know a lot of people say love is blind and all that shit. But I fell in love with Winn because he was the second man in this world who accepted me for who I am and still loved me… The first is my father, Richard Troy."

Kara smiled hearing. "Fathers are the best! And I'm so glad Winn has you. He's a good man."

"He is. He's simply the best."

The girls walked back home to see that the Kents were saying goodbye to Jon's parents. Mike and Clark soon got busy helping their mother with lunch. Winn decided it was time for his favorite Christmas movie, so the rest of the folks sat in the living room watching Home Alone, as baby Conner dozed off in his mother's lap.

* * *

It was only after dinner that they all sat in the living room together, toasting Martha and Jonathan's 31 years of marriage.

Mike whispered to Kara as he stood by her side, "Wine okay?"

"Yup." She gave him a pleasant smile before turning to face Martha and Jonathan.

"Thirty-one years ago, all I thought was about sneaking out of the house late at night, riding my motorbike all the way to the local cinema and watching something my mother would not be proud of, with my friends," Jonathan spoke. "Back then I didn't know that my life was going to change, for better, by just meeting one girl who had me head over heels in love with her. I don't know whether to call it a chance meeting, Martha, but I'm so happy I came to the diner that morning. You probably didn't notice me, breakfast rush, after all, and you were so busy, running all around, making sure not a single cup went empty of Mackey's famous coffee. But I kept coming back, hoping you would notice me. And I'm so glad you did… It wasn't easy. You had to make so many scarifies for me. For Clark. But you never complained. Not once… And you stood so strong when we lost those babies." Jonathan wiped a tear off his cheek, still looking at his wife. "And you told me that Winn and Mike were the Lord's ultimate gift for all our scarifies and losses. And you were right. These boys mean the world to me, and I can't imagine a day without you and our sons. Martha, thirty-one years, a whole bunch of ups and downs, three amazing sons, a loving daughter-in-law and the most adorable grandson later, I can't help falling in love with you. Every single day."

Martha was crying now. Mike had his arm around her shoulder, wiping her tears off as he did.

"Martha," Jonathan spoke again. Winn, who had been standing near the stereo played something as his father started speaking again, just as _Can't Help Falling In Love_ played in the stereo. "Will you do me the honor?" Jonathan held his hand out for his wife.

She nodded and slipped her hand in his. They swayed to the music, all the while talking in a low voice and smiling, crying and laughing.

Clark had pulled his wife in his arms and they began to dance as well. Kara couldn't help but overhear Diana say, "I really hope we are like them thirty years later."

"Oh, you know, we will be. Only I will probably be singing this song since I have a great voice." Clark winked at Diana and kissed her deeply.

When Kara smiled and turned to see Martha and Jonathan, the song had come to an end and they were hugging each other tightly. When she heard a sniff, Kara turned around in surprise to see Mike crying.

"Oh baby!" Kara pulled him into a hug. "You're so emotional right now!"

Mike hugged her back and sniffed again. "That's because I won't be like them in thirty years."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, worried by his tone. She pulled away and wiped the tears off his cheek.

"Because we would be banging on our anniversary!"

Kara's jaw dropped. _Did he really say that?_ She laughed and shook her head. What had she expected from him? This was Mike. _Her Mike._ And he always had the weirdest things to say at the best moments. But what she loved most about what he had said is that he had wanted a future with _her_.

Kara hugged him again and said, "You're gonna be one annoying dad with all the sex you have. Your poor child will have to cover his ears with headphones till he leaves home."

"I will buy him nice earplugs." Mike grinned. "He'll be fine."

They had ended up drinking the rest of the wine. Kara plopped on Mike's lap when he was seated on an armchair, all the while listening to Martha and Jonathan's stories about the boys when they were little.

Kara knew that this was the best Christmas she had had till now. She hoped every year was the same. With friends, family and the man she loved. She ended up falling asleep on Mike's lap, with her legs perched over the arm of the chair and her head against Mike's chest. He had wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against hers. They had both fallen asleep sitting like that. They hadn't even felt Martha covering them with a warm blanket, kissing them both on their heads and leaving.

They were each other's happy place. And for now, that was all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karamel sweetness at its finest!


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Kara and Mike had both woken up around nine. They did wake up in the middle of the night, realizing they had fallen asleep on the couch and went back to the room.

Everyone had slept in, so they weren't late. Clark was making breakfast and Mike went to help him.

Jonathan sat telling Kara a story about that time he went to a haunted house with his friends. He had been eighteen and was on a road trip with his college mates when they had to stop by someplace when it was pouring down in torrents. It ended up being a haunted place and no one had slept the whole lights with all the lights flickering and the eerie noises. Kara listened to the story eagerly. She loved anything horror. Mike was right, she did have a soft spot for ghosts.

Jonathan promised to tell her more stories after breakfast.

Mike did love how Kara had gotten along so well with his entire family. He tried to sneak in few kisses while she came to the kitchen for moral support, watching him make breakfast.

It was after breakfast that Kara sat in the dining table, listening to Jonathan's story about his brother's haunted manor. It was the same place where Mike and Winn had seen a ghost.

As she sat there, Mike brought her a cup of coffee and some tea for his father. He kissed Kara on her head and was about to sit down when they heard Winn ask, "Hey, Kara! Isn't this your mom?"

Kara stood up and made her way back to the living room to see a news channel talking about her mother.

"Yeah. What has she done now?"

Winn shrugged and increased the volume. The reporter, Lori Ward, was breaking some big news or so the headlines said. "Media Sensation Cat Grant, the founder of CatCo Worldwide Media and one-time Pulitzer winner is back in the news. But not because of another award or a death threat; this time around, the ex-gossip columnist of The Daily Planet is in the news because of her alleged son with none other than the actor and her boyfriend Henry Forde."

Kara's eyes widened at the news she was hearing. Everyone had gathered in the living room, now watching the news. Mike placed a hand on the small of her back and she leaned against him for support.

"Grant and Forde were spotted in London with a boy during Christmas. He shares a striking resemblance with both Grant and Forde and appears to be around fourteen or fifteen. He was addressed as Alexander. Who is this boy? Is he really their son? Was he the result of their torrid affair that happened sixteen years ago? Forde's ex-wife had doubted that her then husband had a child with his lover. Stay tuned, we will be back with more information on who this boy is."

Clark muted the TV when he saw Kara burying her face against Mike's chest.

Martha came to hug Kara. She patted her head and said, "My dear, do not believe anything that doesn't come from someone you trust the most. In this case, your mother. Why don't you try talking to her?"

"I… I don't know." Kara looked at the TV again, wide eyed. There was a clearer video of Cat and Henry walking down a street with that boy. Cat was hugging him tightly… She hugged him the same way she hugged Kara. "What if this is true?" Kara asked, turning to face Mike. "Could she really have hidden such a thing from me?"

"The only way we'll know is when your mother speaks with you." Mike brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Stay strong, baby girl. I'm right here!"

When Kara's phone began to rang, she took it out of her pocket to see it was her father calling her. "It's Dad!"

"Pick it up. Let's go upstairs." Mike excused himself and followed Kara back to his room. She was now talking to Maxwell and sounded really upset.

"Is it true?" Kara asked her father as she sat on the bed.

Mike closed the door behind himself and pulled a chair. He sat in front of her, listening to what Maxwell had to say.

"Sure, Dad. I'll do that." Kara cut the call and looked at Mike. "Can I borrow your laptop? Dad wants to have a video chat so he can talk to us both."

Mike nodded and grabbed his laptop from his desk and gave it to Kara. She immediately video called her dad and waited for him to answer.

When Maxwell answered, he looked really troubled. "Hey Kids. So you must have seen the news. And it's pretty bad. I've already gotten many calls, messages and emails asking me to confirm if it's really Cat's kid."

"But is he?" Kara asked.

"Honestly, Kara. I don't know. She never mentioned a kid. But I do know that the woman can keep secrets! Big time."

"Max," another voice came from the room. Teagan sat next to him and greeted Kara and Mike. "Hey guys! I hope you're doing well."

"We are, Teagan. How are you?" Mike asked politely.

"Confused. Curious." Teagan shook her head. "We need to release a statement. Max, you want to do it?"

Maxwell was already typing something on his phone. He showed it to Teagan, who read it out aloud, "Hey everyone. We know many people are expecting a statement from us in regards to Cat Grant's rumored son, Alexander Forde. We can safely say that we had no idea a son existed for all these years. That being said, Catherine is an important member of our family and we would like to hear the truth from her rather than the media. It is a difficult time for us, so we request you to respect our privacy. Thank you for understanding, folks. Signed Maxwell and Kara."

"That should keep people off your back," Mike said to Kara, patting her shoulder lightly.

"No, it won't," Maxwell said. "This is just the beginning, Mike. They are gonna hound all of us. This is _big_ news for them… And by the looks of it, the kid might just be Cat's."

"But, Dad," Kara started. "If Mom really did have a kid, wouldn't I remember? I mean, I lived with her."

Maxwell kneaded his forehead and shook his head. "No, bean. Not always. You were too young to remember this. Teagan wasn't with us back then. I think you were around four when I got a call from Cat saying that she needed a break. That she wanted me to take you home and look after you for a while."

"Is that why I went to Playschool in LA?" Kara asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Maxwell nodded. "I came to pick you up that night Cat had called. She wore a very loose top, I guess I didn't notice then. She had wanted me to hire a nanny to take care of you. So Nancy came on board. She cooked and looked after you. We travelled a lot. Stayed with your grandmother for a while too. You were with me for more than two years."

Kara leaned against the back of the chair. "Two years… That's enough time for her to actually be pregnant, have the kid, wean him and look after him."

"Max," Teagan called. "Didn't Cat go on long holidays? She would drop Kara off at your place when she did. Summer holidays, mostly."

"Yeah, that too."

"So, what's the plan?" Mike asked. "Now that a statement has been released, media will see that you have reacted to the news. Will Miss Grant call and talk to you guys about it?"

"I doubt it, Mike." Maxwell shook his head. "She's probably talking to her PR and that of Forde's to do some damage control. They need a very strong yet emotional story to make people sympathize with them. Hiding a kid is a huge thing. Not telling your family is the worst part… I get why she wouldn't tell me. But Kara?"

"Maybe she doesn't trust me," Kara said. Her words were drenched with the sadness of betrayal.

"Kara, the news hounds are going to try to get your statement in person," Maxwell said. "Right now, it's not safe for you to roam around National City. If you do come back home, make sure you don't go out. At least for the next two days. By then Cat would have released a statement and they would go after her… Then we'll all get busy with the wedding."

"I really want to talk to her, Dad. I want to know the truth!"

"I know, munchkin. I really want to know if that's her kid. But right now, it's not going to be easy to get to her. Right now, we lay low."

Kara nodded. When she felt Mike's hand on hers, she looked at him.

"Maxwell, Teagan, you don't worry about Kara. She'll be with me. I'll keep her safe and away from the media… I learnt a thing or two, I used to be her bodyguard, remember?"

Maxwell and Teagan couldn't help but smile. They trusted Mike. They knew he would keep Kara safe. They had to end the call because Maxwell's PR was waiting for his statement. He had to done some damage control from his side too. Saying goodbye to her father and Teagan, Kara cut the call and closed Mike's laptop.

Mike didn't know what to say to Kara. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. He got up and sat on the chair, looking at her all the while. What had just happened? Everything had been going so well.

When Mike heard a knock on the door, he looked at Kara. "I'll be right back, babe."

Seeing Kara nod, Mike stepped out to see it was Diana.

"Is she okay?" Diana asked when Mike closed the door behind himself. "Maxwell sent me a message asking me if he can have a session in thirty minutes. He's talking to his PR now."

"It's bad, Di. Kara had no idea."

"Let me talk to her… Mike, wait, how are you? 1 to 10?"

Mike kneaded his temple. "Somewhere between 3 and 4."

"Go downstairs, grab a cup of Chamomile tea. No screen time." Diana patted his shoulder before she knocked on the door again. She opened it and looked inside. "Kara, hey. I'll be talking to your father very soon. I was wondering if you wanted to talk to me about what's going on."

Kara sat up, hearing Diana's voice. Diana was a therapist. Maybe talking to her would help, so Kara nodded.

Diana asked Mike to excuse them and walked into the room.

Mike did plan on going downstairs, but he ended up sitting outside the door, waiting for Diana to come out so he could be with Kara.

But when she didn't come out even after ten minutes and he heard Kara cry, Mike felt his heart breaking at the sound. He got up and headed downstairs. His parents, Winn and Donna were still watching the news, trying to understand what happened. So when Mike put on his jacket and walked out, they didn't follow him, knowing he needed some space.

But someone did.

Clark stepped outside to see Mike seated on the porch steps. His brother looked so lost right now. Sitting next to him, Clark said, "You don't have to talk to me. You don't have to tell me what's happening. But you have to listen to me… Things are going to get messy. I'm a part of this world. But not everyone is like me. They are gonna chase Kara, wanting to hear her side of the story… I'm not telling you that what Cat did was right or wrong. Everyone has a reason for doing something. And sometimes we mess up… Mike, listen carefully. You need to be Kara's strength. Her backbone. If she needs anyone the most right now, it's you. Give her time. Listen to her. If she cries, sit with her and tell her it will get better with time… Now is when your relationship will be tested, bro. One mistake, she's gonna leave you. But if you can be her strength, she will lean on you. And that's exactly what you need to be doing. I know Di is talking to her right now. Sometimes it's better to talk to a professional. But what Kara needs the most right now is someone she can trust blindly."

"When I look at her, she looks so small, so lost… How do I help her, Clark? She's just a kid."

Clark patted his brother's shoulder. "You were in her place not long ago. Ma and Pa handled you wonderfully. I'm sure you can do the same. Remember, you are her strength. So be there for her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, an update after a long time, huh? :)
> 
> I have recently started a new job, and I'm learning a new language as well, so you guys can easily imagine how busy I am these days. I barely have any time for myself, so there's not much writing going on. I'm hoping my schedule clears up soon so I can get back to this story, till then you guys have to stick with 2 chapters per month. Sorry, I know I spoilt all of you with regular weekly updates, but I gotta earn a living, right? :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

When Kara had thought that her holiday had just begun and she was having a great time, her mother dropped a big bomb over her head – Alexander Carter Forde.

He was really Cat and Henry's son. He was her half-brother. And she had no idea he existed till now.

It was finally time for them to leave Smallville and head back home. Clark, Diana and baby Conner had left that afternoon. Winn, Donna, Kara and Mike were leaving later that evening.

Kara hated saying goodbyes. She had loved being here at Smallville and she adored the Kents. Both Martha and Jonathan hugged her and told her they would see her soon. That reminded her of her father's upcoming wedding. Soon she would get busy with that and forget all about the brother she had never known.

Kara fell asleep in the backseat with her head resting over Mike's lap. Donna was driving and Winn was talking to her in a low voice. They were Kara's friends. They would be there for her in her difficult times.

So when they reached home, Winn decided to order pizzas so they could have dinner together. They stayed for a good one hour at Winn and Donna's place, but Kara was distracted and not even the horror movie that was playing on the TV could make her feel better.

When she returned home with Mike, he asked, "Want me to run you a bath? It will be relaxing. I'll pour that weird lavender oil you have in it."

Kara gave him a small, heartbreaking smile. "Will you join me?"

Mike smirked as he made his way towards her. "Why, Miss Danvers, tempting me, are you?" Kissing her softly, he pulled away and said, "No funny business. Just a nice bath."

"No funny business," Kara repeated before pulling his head down to kiss him.

She got a call from her dad so she went to take that till Mike filled the tub with hot water.

When Kara returned, she saw Mike pouring a dollop of bath oil into the tub. She began to undress quickly before getting into the bath.

Kara had pulled her hair into a bun as she sat there waiting for Mike to join her. Once he got behind her, she moved back, resting her back against his chest. Mike placed his arms on the side of the tub and let out a sigh.

"This feels fucking good!" he called out.

"Tea recommended the lavender oil. She says she needs all the relaxation by just dealing with Dad's exes who keep calling him and telling him to dump her."

"Bad choice in women. I'm glad Maxwell is with Teagan. She's good for him. Like you're good for me." Mike kissed Kara's head, making her smile.

"The wedding is coming up and I don't even have a dress!"

"Go with Donna. She needs one too." Mike took Kara's hand in his and started to massage her palm lightly. She didn't know why he did that, but it always helped her relax.

"I'll ask Donna tomorrow. I don't wanna stay locked up at home till we leave for Hawaii."

"Don't worry, it will die down," Mike assured her. "Media is only interested in something new for three days at the most."

Kara pulled Mike's arm over her shoulder and hugged it and she got comfortable against him. "Donna told me about her family. She also told me about your aunt."

"Which one?" Mike narrowed his eyes. He had too many aunts to count.

"May."

"Oh! Don't worry about her. I tend to ignore her."

"But it's wrong, the way she behaves with you."

"I've had worse, Kara. Trust me. I'm okay."

Kara turned around abruptly. "What do you mean?"

Mike let out a sigh and kneaded his temple. "Did you forget Rhea? She was mentally ill. Most of time she had no idea what she was doing. Larson knew about her condition but he loved her. I remember we had a maid. She doubled as my nanny and the cook, too. She usually got a day off from work every weekend. That was when Rhea's true nature came out… Larson was always busy with work. I was all alone with Rhea. Sometimes she would hit me. Or… lock me up in my room and not give me any food. I didn't tell anyone, because she threatened to kill me if I did."

Kara covered her mouth with her hand. She felt tears pooling in her eyes. _How could someone treat a child so badly?_

"Hey!" Mike called, grabbing Kara by her shoulders. "Listen to me. It wasn't all bad. When Ma and Pa took me in, I was scared, but things got way better. I never went to bed empty stomach again. And even if they scolded me, it was for my own good, because I did get into trouble a lot… I guess it was just me seeking their attention, which was spilt between three kids."

Kara climbed his lap and hugged him tightly. "You will never have to go through that ever again. I'll protect you from all of it!"

Mike hugged her back and kissed her head. "Aw! My lady in shining armor."

When the bath water got colder, they got out and toweled themselves dry before heading to bed. Kara put on her night shorts and grabbed Mike's tee before getting into bed.

She was surprised to see Mike was already under the covers, but he was facing the other side. Kara smiled when she realized he was wordlessly letting her be the big spoon for the night. He didn't really like being the little spoon, but for her, he would do that too.

Kara wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Night night, my darling grump."

"Night, backpack."

* * *

The next morning made them slip into their regular routine. Mike got up first and went for a run. When he returned, Kara joined him for a quick shower before he started breakfast, while she did the laundry.

Mike had to leave to work by eight and was going to return by two in the afternoon. And since Kara couldn't go out, it gave her all the time in the world to do whatever she wanted. So, she binge-watched a new Netflix show and was joined by Donna, who had wanted to see the show as well.

Both girls ordered pizza not caring if it wasn't even lunchtime yet. Donna had to leave at noon because her mother had wanted to talk to her and she knew it was going to be a rather long call.

So when Mike finally returned home, he walked in to see Kara seated on the living room carpet, putting her LEGO Falcon together. By the look of it, she had just begun.

"Hey, babe!" Mike called, walking towards her.

"Hi, baby!" She kissed Mike softly when he bent down.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Just over an hour," Kara said. "It's huge! I think I might need help."

Mike smiled and shook his head. "Had fun today?"

"Yeah. Donna and I started watching a new show on Netflix. We had pizza."

"Did you save me some?" Mike asked before going to the bedroom to get changed.

"Umm… we did order two pizzas. I kept one for you… and me."

Mike peered out of the room. "Sometimes I think you love food more than me."

"You betcha!" Kara grinned widely before she carefully took the LEGO pieces and went to keep it all in the guest bedroom. She then went to heat up the pizza.

When Mike joined her, they sat on the couch, watching TV and eating pizza.

Once he was done, Mike was yawning, not paying attention to the show they were watching. Kara suggested he should take a nap. He did get up early for that run.

"A quick nap," Mike agreed before grabbing a cushion.

Kara got up and went to fetch a throw for him. When she put that over him, she bent down and kissed his cheek. She then went back to making the LEGO Falcon.

Mike did wake up in an hour. He was moving around the house, trying not to disturb Kara who was completely focusing on her LEGO. So when she heard a click, she looked up in surprise. Mike was taking a picture of her.

Seeing the camera she had gotten for him in his hands, she gave him a bright smile and said, "You're finally using the camera!"

"Looks like I finally found my muse!" Mike winked at her and clicked another pic.

"Come here and help me!" Kara called. "I think I'm messing it up."

Mike went to sit next to her to see just how much progress she had made. She was doing perfectly fine by herself, but when she took the camera from his hand and took a selfie of theirs, Mike grinned and kissed her cheek loudly.

Sweet little memories, perfectly captured on Mike's camera.

* * *

It was later that evening did Kara finally decide to put away the LEGOs for the day. Mike had some work to do, so he was seated at her desk with his laptop.

Kara couldn't help but keep glancing at him. Mike was wearing his glasses again and she knew the nasty headache was back. He finally closed his laptop, no longer being able to concentrate.

When he got up to go to the room, he noticed that door was closed.

Mike knocked on the door. "Kara? You in there?"

"Yeah… You can come in."

Mike opened the door to see it was dark inside. He braced himself. "Kara? Why haven't you turned on the lights?"

"There's something I need to show you, but I don't want the lights on."

"Oh! You're wearing some scary costume, aren't you?"

Kara frowned hearing that. "Mike, why would I even wear something like that?"

"Well, the Halloween revenge!"

"Mike, seriously!" Kara turned on the bed lamps and Mike's eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Kara was standing near the bed, dressed in the lingerie he had gotten her. She had folded her arms against her chest, a little embarrassed.

"Babe," Mike called, walking in. "Look at you…"

"I know I look stupid." Kara pouted lightly.

Mike smiled and touched her bare arms. "You look sexy as fuck. Come here."

Kara placed her hands on his chest as he leaned down to kiss her. When she felt him caress her breast, she gasped in his mouth. Mike then gently pushed her on the bed.

His fingers trailed down her thigh. He loved how she looked in lace and stain. As his fingers dipped into her, Mike captured her nipple in his mouth. He started rubbing her clit as he sucked on her nipple.

Kara's ran her fingers through his hair, loving what he was doing to her. When she felt his tongue on her sex, she moaned. She knew she wouldn't last long. She just hoped Mike didn't stop.

And he really didn't. He loved her little whimpers and moans as he entered her. He loved how her nipples hardened against his lips. And when she came with a sweet sigh, he loved just how wet and warm she felt against him.

Kara had taken off the lingerie as soon as they were done. Mike couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her returning to bed wearing dark blue pajamas with white stars on them.

"What? I look normal now," she said as she got under the covers and snuggled against him.

Mike smiled, holding her closer. "I didn't say a word, baby."

"But you were thinking… I know I looked stupid in lingerie. I also know I look cute in bunny panties and pajamas."

"You look hot naked," Mike said as he kissed her head.

Kara giggled as she leaned closer to kiss him. "How are you feeling? 1 to 10?"

"A solid eight, babe! Thank you." Mike pulled her even closer. He loved his warm, snoring, human backpack so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things sure got hot at the end!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much drama!

The next morning, Kara was determined to get outside. She could no longer sit at home making LEGO and binge-watching Netflix.

Mike and Kara had a quick breakfast together since Mike had to get to work early.

"Did your mom call?" Mike asked as he drank his coffee.

"Nope."

"Did you call her then?"

"Nopesies!"

"Kara, sweetheart, talk to her. You'll feel better when you hear the truth from her."

"I'll try."

Mike then hurried to get ready as Kara sat eating her breakfast.

By the time Kara was done, he was dressed in a suit and running around the house, sipping his coffee as he looked for his phone and wallet.

Kara held those and a tie in her hands, waiting for him by the door.

"My savior!" Mike called as he cupped her face and kissed her head.

Kara gave him a big smile as he pocketed his phone and the wallet. He took the tie from her next. It was a simple, dark blue tie that Clark had gifted him two years ago. Putting it on, Mike said, "I don't know when I'll be back home. If it's late, I'll call you, okay?"

Kara nodded. "Have fun at work, baby!"

Mike groaned. "Fun and John Jones don't go together in one sentence." Mike kissed her quickly before slipping on a warm coat, grabbing his motorbike keys and hurrying out of the door.

"Mike, wait!" Kara said, grabbing his arm.

"What is it, babe?"

"I made up my mind… I want to move in with you."

Mike's eyes lit up hearing that. "Oh, baby girl!" He grabbed her and kissed her hard. "We'll go get your things when I come back."

* * *

Once Mike left, Kara decided to go to the bookstore. She knew they were open for few hours. If Barry was in today, she could hang out with him.

Kara took her car since Mike had gotten it serviced and it was running better than before. Since there wasn't much traffic and the bookstore wasn't that far away, she reached early and parked the car on the opposite side of the street. Kara then walked into the bookstore to see Barry sitting behind the counter, reading something.

He was studying Organic Chemistry, and he had told Kara that he had wanted to be a Forensics Scientist. So he studied whenever he was free.

"Morning, Speedy!" Kara greeted him with a pet name she had come up for him. He preferred 'The Flash', but he was no Usain Bolt so he had to do with Speedy.

"Hey, Kare Bear! What a surprise!" Barry put his book away and stood up. "Had a good Christmas?"

"The best!" Kara grinned widely. "Mike's parents are so amazing! And I ate so much. Look! I have a food baby!"

Kara unzipped her coat and pointed towards her tummy. Barry burst out laughing when he saw the t-shirt she was wearing. There were a bunch of cartoon food stuff on it with the words "only HAPPY when EATING" written over it.

"You and food…" He shook his head. "Then again, I'm in a very serious relationship with caffeine. So, what say, wanna grab something to eat and some coffee?"

"You know I never say no to food! But what about the store?"

"Al is here," Barry said as he went to keep his books in his backpack. He pulled on his jacket and slipped the backpack on. "AL, I'M GOING OUT NOW. DON'T BURN THE PLACE DOWN!"

"SCREW YOU, ALLEN!" a voice came from the office.

Barry rolled his eyes and gestured for Kara to lead the way. "New guy, ugh!"

"You know he only got a job here to impress some girl who comes here all the time."

"I know. Some people are so desperate."

Kara shoved her hands inside her pockets. She had done the same when she got a job. She had hoped Mike would come in someday and she got to see him just one more time."

They decided to go to the café nearby, so Kara didn't take her car.

But just as they were about to reach the café, they heard someone call Kara's name. "KARA, OVER HERE!" It was followed by a bunch of flashes and before they knew it, Kara and Barry were surrounded by paps.

"Kara, what do you have to say about your mother's alleged son?" one of the paps asked.

"Miss Danvers, did you know about your brother's existence? Or was it a secret from you as well?"

"Who is this? A new boyfriend?" someone shouted from the back.

"Let's go!" Barry called as he grabbed Kara's hand and started pulling her towards her car.

She was so shocked by all the questions that were being aimed at her that she didn't protest when Barry dragged her away from the paps. But getting into the car was difficult. Barry got behind the wheel and held his hand out for Kara's key. He then drove her away from this place and just kept driving till Kara gave him the address to Mike's place.

"I can't believe they were here!" Barry let out a loud sigh. "Is this about your mom?"

"Yeah." Kara's voice was low. She hated what had just happened now.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I really hope these paps leave you and your family alone."

"Thanks, Bar. But I doubt that will happen."

* * *

Mike was at work when the incident happened. And he had no idea. Kara hadn't called him and he hadn't bothered checking the news.

It was evening by the time Mike walked towards a colleague's desk and asked, "Rachel, what happened to the handwriting analysis on Norton's case?"

"We still haven't gotten it back from the analyst, Mike."

"And the fingerprints? I even requested it to be sent to me yesterday."

"I know. Ask your partner, she has it."

"Oh, Rachel! Send the stuff I ask to _me_ , not to my partner."

"Mike, have you seen her? She's scary! She just pulled it from my hands and told me to scoot!"

Mike let out a sigh. "Sorry about that. I'll have a word with her."

"Good luck!"

Mike walked back to his desk to see his partner sitting in the desk adjacent to his.

"You cannot speak to the staff that way," Mike said, plopping on his chair. "You're scaring them."

His partner rolled her eyes at him. "Do you think I care?"

"Look, Doe, you aren't a spy anymore!" Mike shook his head. What was John even thinking by making Donna a full-time agent _and_ his partner? Well, he wasn't. "Also, stay out of my case."

"We're partners, so don't act as if I stole your lollipop!" Donna stood up and mock-slapped his head as she went to grab some coffee.

"Ow! What is wrong with you, woman?" Mike called after her.

She turned around with a sweet smile. He would have taken that as an apology but when she flipped him, Mike groaned and turned away.

Mike went back to work, but there wasn't much he could do without having the handwriting analyzed and the fingerprints confirming his suspicion. But when he heard Winn's loud voice behind him, Mike turned in his chair.

"What's up, Winn?" Mike stood up and narrowed his eyes when Winn grabbed his arm and dragged him to the corner.

"Kara went out on her own and…" Winn let out a sigh. He held his phone out for Mike to take. "Read these!"

There were bunch of tweets on the phone. Mike took it from Winn and read them.

**National City Daily** @NCDaily 30m

Amidst Cat Grant's controversy where her alleged son was seen taking a walk with Grant and her actor boyfriend Henry Forde, Kara Danvers stepped out with someone new. We wonder if Mike is out of the picture. Who is this new man in Kara's life?

**CatCo** @CatCoMagazine 20m

We would kindly ask people to respect Cat Grant and Henry Forde's privacy, as well as Miss Grant's daughter, Kara Danvers'. Kara was seen taking a walk with her friend, NOT her boyfriend. We can confirm she is very much with Mike Kent and the couple is happy.

**CHASE @** CHACEMag 17m

#MysteriousMike is still very much in the picture. Kara Danvers was spotted at the train station on Christmas Eve where she travelled to a town (we will not share the name for privacy reasons) with Mike. We can safely say that the man spotted with Kara is a friend. Nothing more. Read what our body language expert has to say about Kara and her friend.

**Teagan Lee** @TeaganLee 10m

On behalf of Maxwell and Kara, I would request you all to respect their privacy. In this difficult time they wish to sort this out as a family. That being said, the man seen with Kara is her friend and a coworker. Neither Kara nor Maxwell will comment further. Thank you.

Mike saw the video some pap took. It was clear that Kara and Barry were taking a walk when paps surrounded them and started questioning Kara.

"Looks like Miss Teagan did some damage control, but you should head home, Mike." Winn took his phone from his brother and patted his shoulder.

"Poor kid! Did you see her? She was freaking out! Thank God Allen was there with her." Mike went to grab his things. "I'll see you later. Talk to Donna, please. She's already scaring people."

Winn gave him a small smile. "Will do, bro!"

As Mike said goodbye and headed downstairs, a coworker informed him that their chief wanted to talk to him. Mike hurried to John's office and knocked on the door.

"Chief, you called?"

"Come in, Kent." John gestured for Mike to take a seat.

"I'd rather stand, Sir. I'm in a hurry."

"Is this about Kara?" John asked. He was clearly watching the news too.

"Yeah. Miss Grant, Fordes and Danvers are getting all the attention now."

John shook his head. "Should have known Cat Grant could hide a secret if she wanted to… Anyway, this is for you?"

Mike took the envelope that his boss held out for him. "Are you giving me a free ticket to some island or a cruise?" Seeing John rolls his eyes, Mike said, "Right. It's not a free vacation. I'll check this out later, boss. My girl needs me."

"Michael, you would want to see what's inside first."

"Am I getting fired?"

"No."

"Then this can wait. See ya, Chief! Have fun trying to stop Donna from burning down this place." Mike sent a salute John's way before walking out of the office.

He hurried downstairs to the parking and started his bike. He had to get back home fast. Poor Kara! The media couldn't leave her alone for a minute!

When Mike finally reached home, he ran up the stairs and opened the door in a hurry. Walking in, he saw Kara seated on the couch, with her legs against her chest. She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Kara? Baby!" Mike rushed to her side.

"Mike!" Kara buried her face against his shoulder. "Mike, I didn't know they would be there. I swear if I had known, I would never have gone out."

Mike caressed her head gently. "It's okay, baby girl. It wasn't your fault."

"They are spreading false rumors about me and Barry!"

"I know. But _we_ know the truth. And that's all that matters. Listen to me. This will die down. Don't pay any attention to this."

"Mike, that's not all…"

"What is it?" Mike pulled back.

"I'm late."

Mike frowned lightly. "Late for what?"

"Mike, no. I mean, my period… it's late. I didn't notice before but…"

Mike looked at Kara in surprise. He knew she took her birth control pills regularly. And he didn't want to doubt her. But her periods being late could mean only one thing.

"Mike, say something. Please." Kara cupped his face. When Mike stood up abruptly, Kara's shoulders dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Could Kara be... pregnant?


	14. Chapter 14

Kara waited for Mike to say something. _He wouldn't just leave her like this, would he?_

Mike rushed to the kitchen and came back with a full glass of water. "Baby, it's going to be okay. One step at a time. Drink this… I'm gonna run to the drugstore to get you that pregnancy test, okay?"

Kara sighed in relief as she took the glass from him. She nodded before taking a sip. Mike hadn't even changed out of his suit. He had only removed his coat. But now, he was running out in just his suit.

Kara didn't have to wait for too long. Mike came back with a pregnancy home test and asked her to take it immediately. Kara had been drinking a lot of water, so taking the test was easy. But waiting for the result was what made them anxious.

Mike paced the room as Kara leaned against the bathroom door.

"You should check," Mike said after few minutes.

Kara nodded and walked back in and took the stick. When Mike entered the bathroom, she showed him the result. _One line._

"Does that mean not pregnant?" Mike asked, seeing Kara sigh in relief.

"Yeah." Kara looked at the stick again, but before she could throw it away, she noticed that the second line had appeared. It was faint but it was present.

"What is going on?" Mike took the stick from her and looked closely. He could see two lines as well.

"I… I'm pregnant."

Mike placed the stick away and turned around. He let out a small sigh before turning back to Kara. "Do you have an OB-GYN we could see? I really think we should get a doctor's opinion."

Kara nodded. "I do. Doctor Hill. Let me call her clinic and see if I can get an appointment today." As Kara was about to walk out, Mike grabbed her hand.

"Whatever happens, I'm not leaving your side. I promise, I'll be with you in every step you take."

Kara gave him a small, teary-eyed smile. "Aw, Gramps! Since when did you get so sappy?"

"Since I fell in love with you, Brat." Mike moved closer and kissed her temple softly. He then let her go to get that appointment.

When Kara returned three minutes later, Mike was seated on the couch, waiting for her.

"Doctor Hill can see me at 7:30PM."

"We have an hour then. I think we should leave now… Where's this place?"

When Kara gave him the address, Mike grabbed his motorbike keys.

"Mike," Kara called, making him stop in his tracks, as he was about to open the door. "Can we please go in the car?"

"Sure, babe." Mike took the car keys instead and waited for Kara to put on her jacket and scarf. She followed him out quietly.

They didn't speak during the ride to the hospital. Kara and Mike were both dealing with their inner musings. Right now there wasn't much to say. All they had to do was get a second opinion before having the talk.

When they reached the hospital, Mike parked the car and got out, gesturing for Kara to lead the way. Once they reached the fifth floor, Kara went to talk to the nurse. She was asked to wait for ten minutes.

Doctor Hill did see them sooner than that. She gave Kara a pleasant smile when she walked in.

"Hello, Doctor," Kara greeted her, walking in.

"Hi, Kara. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, Doctor." Kara looked at Mike quickly. "Oh, this is my boyfriend, Mike."

"Hello, Mike. Please have a seat, both of you."

"Good evening, Doctor," Mike greeted her politely before pulling the chair out for Kara. She gave him a small smile before taking a seat.

"So, Kara, what can I do for you today?" Doctor Hill asked.

"Umm… Doctor, I need a pregnancy test."

The Doctor gave her a small nod. "Are you periods regular? Have you been experiencing some kind of sickness? Dizziness?"

"My period is late, but I didn't throw up or anything. I feel perfectly fine. Just… umm… my gut. I have a funny feeling there."

Doctor Hill smiled at Kara. "That's okay. We'll do a quick test and see if you really are pregnant."

"Doctor, Kara took a pregnancy test at home," Mike said. "It turned out to be positive."

"Oh! We'll find out for sure." Doctor Hill then called for a nurse and asked Kara to go with her. "It will take a couple of minutes for us to get the results. Just wait in the lounge. Once we get the results, I'll call you two back in."

Mike and Kara followed the nurse out. Kara took off her jacket and her handbag and gave it to Mike before going with the nurse. He squeezed her hand before she left, telling her he would wait for her.

When Kara returned, she was pulling her sleeve down, covering the little bandage on her arm. She joined Mike in the lounge.

"How are you feeling?" he asked when she took a seat next to him.

"They took my blood. The sight of blood… ugh!"

"It's a good thing we came here."

"Mike, the home test was already positive… Do you think there will be another result?"

"We aren't sure home accurate those home tests are, Kara. One done at a doctor's clinic will be."

Kara gave him a small nod and stood up to grab a magazine. When she saw Mike standing up well, she looked up. "What is it?"

"I need something to drink. I'll be right back." Mike took off his coat and placed it on the chair next to Kara. He then loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

He walked out of the lounge and was gone for some five minutes. When he returned, he had two cups in his hands.

Kara smiled at him. "Coffee?"

"Coffee for me. Green tea for you." When Mike saw Kara crinkling, he chuckled heartily. "Baby, you shouldn't be drinking coffee in your condition."

Kara made a face but accepted the cup from him. She smiled to herself before taking a sip of the tea. Mike was already looking out for her. If he was like this now, she couldn't imagine how he would be in few months.

"Am I more of a Goofus or a Gallant?" Kara asked out of the blue.

Mike took a sip of his coffee and raised a brow. When she showed him the magazine she was reading, he said, "I would say gallant. You are dealing with this whole thing amazingly! But you are also a goofus at times. But that's cute."

Kara smiled at him, accepting his answer. When the nurse called out her name, she stood up and went to throw away the cup.

"Here, give it to me." Mike took her cup and went to throw that away along with his. He then followed Kara back into the doctor's office.

Doctor Hill gestured for them to take a seat. When they did, she said, "Kara, your results are back. And I feel the test you took at home was false positive."

"False positive?"

"That's right. You aren't pregnant."

Kara and Mike looked at each other. Their shoulders dropped in relief. Despite wanting this, they both knew it was too early for them.

"Sometimes these home tests don't give accurate results," the doctor said. "It's always best to take them in the morning. And I'm guessing you took one few hours ago?" Seeing Kara nod, the doctor asked, "Did you have a lot of water to drink, Kara?"

"I did, Doctor."

"That can also be a reason why you got a false positive. Now, as for your periods being late, have you been experiencing any abdominal pains?"

Kara shook her head. "No, I feel perfectly fine."

"Okay. Are you stressed?"

Kara simply looked at the doctor, not sure what to say. It was Mike who spoke, "She is, Doctor. There have been few things happening in her private life."

"Oh, I know." Doctor Hill nodded. She was not only Kara's doctor, but also Cat Grant's. She wasn't surprised when the news of one Alexander Forde came out. She was, after all, the one who confirmed Cat's pregnancies both times. "Here's what happening, Kara. Stress usually raises cortisol levels. And it disrupts your blood sugar, which disrupts your ovulation and period. This will cause late periods because it disrupts your hormonal patterns. For your ovulation and period to be trigged, your hormones need to follow certain patterns. But there's nothing to worry about. I would suggest you de-stress.

"You can start of by cutting caffeine and alcohol intake. Try teas that relax your mind and body. Green tea is good. So are Chamomile and Peppermint teas. Also, try taking a relaxing bath at least three times a week. Use Epsom salts… Your periods will be back on track soon."

"Thank you, Doctor. I'm going to give those teas a try."

"Are there any other questions you would like to ask me?" Doctor Hill asked. When both Kara and Mike shook their heads, she said, "Then I'll see you later, Kara. Mike, it was nice meeting you. You have a great girl here. Take care of her."

"Will do, Ma'am." Mike gave her a polite smile and stood up. They said their goodbyes to the doctor and walked out.

As Kara was about to pay for the doctor's visit, Mike pulled out his wallet and took his card out.

"Mike, no. I'm paying for this," Kara protested, but the man wasn't listening to her.

"Babe, it doesn't matter whether you pay or I do, we both came here thinking you were pregnant with our baby." Mike ruffled her hair playfully and slipped on his coat. "Goofus," he said before kissing her head.

Kara pouted and followed him out to the car. Once they got in, she asked, "Can we get something to eat? I missed lunch. I was so worried about this kid tha—"

"Chinese?" Mike asked when Kara stopped talking. She had been thinking about the baby.

"Yup!" Kara let out a loud sigh. "Mike, is it bad that I'm relieved I'm not pregnant?"

Mike shook his head. "No, sweetheart. It's not bad… There are lots of things to consider now. You are just nineteen. You're in college. And despite getting the feeling that I've known you for years, I've only known you for few months… And I don't want to be a father right now. The next few months at work will be hectic."

"Why?"

"I got a new partner, that's why."

"But you said you would talk to Mr. Jones."

"I did. I managed to be partnerless since I joined FBI. But the boss is giving me major cases and I can't do it alone."

"Is it a man?" Kara asked curiously. Seeing Mike shake his head, she narrowed her eyes. "A woman?"

"Yup. Let's just pray we don't end up killing each other anytime soon."

"Hey, Gramps! If this partner of yours troubles you, just tell me, okay? I'll deal with her."

Mike chuckled. "What will you do, Brat?"

"Well, for starters, I know Karate! If nothing works I'll just tell Donna to have a word with your partner. Donna will scare her for sure."

Mike had a mischievous smile on his face. "Yup. Donna sure can scare anybody she wants."

"She's badass! I wish I can be more like her."

"Oh no. You're amazing the way you are, Brat. You don't have to chance anything for anyone in this world!"

"Aw, Gramps, you're so cute!" Kara leaned closer to kiss his cheek when he had stopped at a red light. "Now, let's go get some food. Your brat is hungry!"

"When are you not?"

"Oh!" Kara exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"I think it's a good thing I'm not pregnant. That would mean I would be eating for two and I already have a food baby."

"You do?" Mike asked in surprise. Kara looked pretty slim.

"Yup! Here, look!" Kara lifted her t-shirt up and proudly showed him her tummy.

She grinned when he chuckled and said, "Keep the food baby, it's cute!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby almost made three, huh? Happy Holidays!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly Warning: Hotness ahead!

They grabbed burgers, fries and sodas on their way back home. Kara had reached out to pay even before Mike could take out his wallet. He simply smiled and shook his head.

When they got home, Mike decided to take a shower since they had just come back from the hospital. Kara joined him too, but they didn't talk much.

It was only when Kara went to bed did she realize something was up. That Mike was acting weird. He had told her to go to bed. He had gone to the living room saying he had to do something. He promised he would be back soon. So Kara lay on the bed waiting for him.

When she heard him talking to someone on the phone, she walked out of the room and saw him cutting the call. Mike sighed loudly and threw a paper on the coffee table.

"Mike, you okay?" Kara asked, making her way towards him. She sat down on the couch next to him and took the paper to see what it was. Kara's eyes widened when she realized what this was. "The Medal of Valor?"

"Yeah." Mike let out another sigh and leaned back. "I don't deserve it."

"What are you saying? Of course you deserve it! You took a bullet, Mike. You didn't even think for a second what would have happened to _you_!"

"That's the thing, Kara. I jumped in front of you not because of a sense of my duty. I took that bullet because it was you. I liked you then. I chose my feelings over my duty."

Kara rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously? Are you even listening to yourself? I _know_ you, Mike. You would have jumped even if it was a stranger. As long as you thought that person was innocent. I didn't even know you were FBI. Your goal was to capture a criminal and you did. You saved my life, Michael Kent. But you saved countless lives by capturing Lena Luthor. And if you are being honored the Medal of Valor, then you should proudly accept it." Kara caressed his cheek and said, "Just imagine how happy Ma and Jon will be!"

A small smile played on Mike's face. "They will be happy, yeah. They'll be so proud!"

"I'm proud of you, baby! So proud." Kara leaned closer and kissed Mike's cheek. "Hey! What's on your mind? Are you mad at me?"

"What? No! Kara… no. I'm not mad at you. So much happened today and I—"

"Then come to bed. Whatever it is, talk to me about it. I'll listen, I promise."

"I know, sweetheart… Can we… let's keep this whole pregnancy test thing a secret, okay?"

"It's just between us, Mike." Kara got up and held her hand out for him. "Let's go to bed. Come on."

Mike nodded and took her hand. He followed her into the room quietly.

* * *

The next morning, Kara got a pleasant surprise when Donna came to take her shopping. Maxwell had suggested Kara to go to Siobhan's place again. But she refused since she was in no mood to face Siobhan again. So, thanks to Mike, she was going to shop for the dresses with Donna.

Kara gave Mike a loud kiss before leaving with Donna. Winn came over to Mike's place to hang out with him while the girls were away.

Donna's friend from college owned a boutique here in National City. Donna always got her dresses from there so she felt Kara would like that too.

"Alexis designs them," Donna said. "She went to London College of Fashion. She moved here after getting married."

"You studied in London too?" Kara asked before putting on the seatbelt.

"My bachelor's, yes."

"You told me you kept in touch with Mike when he was at the academy. Did you ever visit him?"

"Yeah. Winn and I visited him once. I was visiting Diana for the summer."

Kara smiled hearing that. "You guys are really close."

"Mike's the only guy who doesn't avoid me even if I annoy him. That is why I don't have a lot of friends. They feel I'm outspoken…"

"That reminds me, Mike got a new partner."

"Oh! He told you about that?"

"Yeah!" Kara nodded. "He told me he was praying they don't end up killing each other. It's a woman… I bet she's annoying him!"

Donna's hold on the steering wheel tightened. "That little—"

"What happened?"

" _I_ am his partner!"

"What?" Kara looked shocked to hear that. "But you are… wait, I never knew what you did for living."

"I'm FBI, Kara. I didn't want a partner, but John Jones never takes no for an answer. Mike is stuck with me."

"I'm sorry, Donna. I had no idea it was you."

Donna gave her a small smile. "It's okay. And Mike is right, gotta pray we don't kill each other. I'm not a good team player. But I love the job."

"What did you do before you joined FBI?" Kara asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, nothing much… I was a spy."

* * *

Kara returned home carrying two shopping bags and some takeout food.

Mike was back, but he was working on his computer. He greeted her with a kiss and took the bags from her.

"Hey baby! How was your shopping trip? Did you get everything you wanted?" he asked, seeing that she had only two bags.

"Yup! But hold on a sec, why didn't you tell me Donna was your work partner? I was worried."

"Worried my partner would hit on me. Babe, you look cute when you are jealous." Mike grinned before kissing her again.

When Kara pulled away, she said, "I'm not worried at all. And I got these two really beautiful dresses! I'm going to wear a knee length one for the wedding, I have the perfect shoes for that one! And a dark blue lace dress. Something tells me you're gonna love it."

"Is that right?" Mike smirked when he saw Kara wink and head towards their room. "How about you put that on for me now?"

"Oh… I was thinking of something else."

"What? Bunny PJs?" Mike chuckled. But his jaw dropped when Kara pulled out black lace lingerie from a bag. It was sheer and more revealing than the previous one.

"Be a good boy and you might just get a glimpse of me in this." Kara winked at him and went to the room.

Mike felt his heart racing when the door to the room opened. He walked in to see Kara standing next to the bed in the lingerie. Her brown locks were cascading down her shoulders. Mike realized she had gotten her hair color touched up. But he couldn't look away from her chest.

"Do you like it?" Kara asked, biting her lips. She turned around and parted her hair to one side.

Mike made his way towards her and brushed his fingers over her exposed skin lightly.

He liked how she felt, how she shivered when his fingers brushed against her.

Mike lowered his head and placed a soft kiss against her neck. He grabbed her by her waist and made her face him. "Are you trying to seduce me, baby girl? Because it's working."

Kara placed a hand on his nape and pulled his head down. She kissed him softly before saying, "There's no seducing when you love me, Mike… Love me, baby."

Mike grabbed her breast and kneaded it as Kara moaned against his mouth. He bit her lower lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She kissed him back fervently, all the while tugging at his hair. Mike started pinching her nipple and the lace that was barely covering it rubbed against Kara's rose bud, making her moan even louder. Mike broke the kiss and lifted her in his arms. He carried her to the bed and set her down before climbing it.

"Come here," he called once he was seated. Kara made her way towards him and sat on his lap, facing him.

Mike bent down and captured her nipple with his teeth and tugged on it.

"Umm, Mike!" Kara whimpered. "More!"

"Let your voice out, baby girl!" Mike suckled her nipple before biting it, making Kara cry out. He palmed her other nipple before cupping her breast and pinching her nipple.

Kara's moans got louder; her voice was bolder, demanding for more.

Mike pulled away from her nipple and went to give its counterpart equal attention as his fingers trailed down the valley of her breasts, all the way down to her wet sex. He moved her panties aside and rubbed a finger against her clit.

"Mike, no more! Don't tease me!"

"Then what do you want me to do, Princess?" Mike asked as one of his fingers slid inside her.

Kara threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as he pushed another finger inside. Mike started pumping into her just he grabbed Kara by her waist and lay her down on the bed. He placed her legs over his shoulders only to thrush into her harder.

Kara was crying out his name, begging him to fuck her already. But Mike smirked and shook his head. "You gotta wait for it, baby girl."

He lowered his head and tugged her panties aside and dipped his tongue over her sex. Kara grabbed onto his hair as he flickered her clit with the tip of his tongue.

Kara closed her mouth with a hand before muttering, "I'm gonna come… umm… Mikkkeee."

"Don't come yet!" Mike breathed against her sex before he slipped his tongue inside her. She was close. He could feel it. A part of him wanted to feel her come against his tongue. But the way she tightened around his cock and finally came… he wanted that more. So he moved away and slipped his now hardened cock inside her with one swift move.

"Ahh!" Kara gasped when he she felt him thrust into her. She grabbed his arm as he started to move inside her. Kara could feel herself melting in his arms, but he didn't stop. Even when she came almost shouting his name, Mike kept thrusting into her.

He groaned when he found his own release. Mike pulled out of her and lay besides her.

Kara was panting loudly. They had never made love fully clothed. Well, she was in skimpy lingerie, but Mike still wore his t-shirt and shorts. She got up and rested her head against Mike's chest to hear his heart beating loudly. Kara frozen for a second. She didn't know why but she felt as if she normally heard his heartbeat well enough.

The name Mon-El escaped her lips just then.

"What?" Mike asked, looking at her.

"Nothing. I just remembered something."

"I swear I heard you say another man's name."

"No, baby." Kara snuggled against him.

Mike didn't push. If she didn't want to talk about it, he won't. But he knew what he heard. He had heard her say this name before. Even in her sleep once. He ended up googling the name to see who this bastard was that his girl couldn't stop saying his name. And now, after he had fucked her so hard, she still said that Mon-El's name.

Mike sat up, making Kara look up at him. "Where are you going?" she asked as Mike got out of the bed.

"Need to clean myself up." Saying that, Mike walked out of the room.

Kara sat up. This was strange. Mike never did this. She wondered if he had heard her say Mon-El's name. She got out of the bed as well and took off the lingerie. Kara winced as pain shot through her legs. Had Mike really thrust into her that hard?

She went into the bathroom to see Mike showering. Kara joined him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She didn't know why but she could no longer hide this from him.

"His name is Mon-El," she muttered. Kara felt Mike stiffen. He looked down at her with a small frown on his face. But the words she said next shocked him so much that he moved away and accidentally hit his head against the shower head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought Mon-El would be causing problems in Karamel's ship?


	16. Chapter 16

"Mike! Are you okay?" Kara asked as she started rubbing his head. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

Mike shook his head. "What do you mean by he looks like me?"

"He looks like you. He has your face. It's like seeing you, but with another name."

Mike stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel for himself. "Is this the same guy you said who had a spaceship?"

"Yeah. It's weird. I mean, recurring dreams mean something. But nothing makes sense."

Mike grabbed a towel for Kara and held it out for her. He was quietly looking at her. She took the towel from him.

"I'm thinking of seeing a therapist about this," Kara finally said as she stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the room to grab her PJs.

"Talk to Diana," Mike said, following her. "It will help. She's good at this."

"I don't know, Mike. Diana is your family. She knows me… She's gonna think I'm crazy!"

Mike let out a surprised chuckle. "Actually, no. I've talked to her about crazier things, Kara."

"What are they?" When Mike remained quiet, Kara let out a sigh. "Is it really that easy to talk to your sister-in-law about all these things but not with me, your girlfriend?"

"It's not about who you are and who she is, Kara. You have to understand that."

Kara shook her head. "No, Mike. I can't understand that at all… A healthy relationship means we both have to talk and be honest with each other. I just told you I keep having these dreams where I see this man who looks like you. And you know what? I've been having these dreams even before I met you. So imagine my surprise when I see you at my mom's office for the first time but having that weird feeling that I knew you!"

Mike let out a sigh before saying, "I don't know what to say, Kara. There are some things that I can't tell you. Trust me, you are better off not knowing them… My past is complicated. And I don't want it to have any part in my present, because I value this time with you a lot!"

Kara didn't take her pajamas out. To Mike's surprise, she pulled on a pair of pants and grabbed a flannel shirt.

"If you really value this, Mike, then you would tell me… Hell! I had to find out from your mom about your biological parents. If Ma hadn't told me, I doubt I would have ever found out."

"You didn't have to know about that. Honestly, I don't know why Ma even talked to about my past. We don't talk about the past in our family… You didn't have to know."

"Okay," Kara whispered. She had finished dressing. But now she was grabbing a backpack and dumping some of her clothes inside it.

Finally, grabbing her jacket, she said, "Call me when you feel it's the right time for me to know about my _boyfriend's_ life… Call me when you don't feel like I'm a stranger… Whenever you are ready, Mike."

Kara walked out of the room after grabbing her phone and her car key.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked, following her out.

"I'm going to stay at Mom's place for a while."

"Kara, please! Don't do this. Ma and Pa are arriving tomorrow."

"I know, Mike. I was going to go with you to pick them up at the station. I'm still coming. But it will be better if we stay apart for a few days."

"As you wish, Kara." Mike turned around and went to grab himself a beer. Kara looked at him and let out a small sigh. She turned around and walked out of the door. She knew in a few days they would be back to normal. But she wanted Mike to talk to her. She wanted him to feel comfortable talking to her.

Mike didn't stop Kara. He knew she needed time alone. Maybe he did too. He also knew he would see her tomorrow. Maybe they could talk some more then.

* * *

And he was right. He did see Kara at the train station the next day.

Mike was running late, since he had to leave his motorbike behind. He caught a taxi to the station and was planning to take one more when his parents arrived.

To his surprise, Kara was waiting outside, reading something on her phone.

"Hey!" Mike called, making his way towards her.

Kara turned around in surprise. "Oh hey!"

"You're early."

"No. _You_ are late."

"Got caught up with work." Mike checked his wristwatch. "And I'm not _late_ late. Ma and Pa's train arrives in five minutes."

Kara looked at him and frowned. "Mike, did you sleep at all last night?"

Mike shook his head. "I didn't know I was so used to your snoring till you left."

Kara smiled and turned away. She had missed him too.

"Well, I slept great!" She boasted. "There was no one sleep talking next to me or squeezing me in his sleep."

Mike looked at her in surprise. He clearly wasn't expecting her to say that. "Great to know, Kara," he grumbled.

Kara's eyes shot up to him. He had completely missed her joke. She let out a sigh and looked away. Her eyes widened when she saw a pap click a photograph of them. Kara facepalmed herself. The next headlines about her won't be good at all.

"Here." She heard Mike say.

Kara turned around to see him holding out a small paper bag for her. "What's this?"

"We were having some donuts at work and I grabbed few for later. You can have them."

Kara took the small box out of the bag and saw what was inside. "Boston cream. Chocolate Raspberry... And M&M's. Wow, Gramps. Your workplace really had all my favorites to spare, huh?"

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" Mike rolled his eyes at her.

"You went to buy me donuts. That's why you're late." It wasn't a question. She had figured it out. "Mike… You didn't have to."

Mike let out a curse. "Fine, give it back. I'm sure Winn won't mind having three extra donuts today."

"Hey! Why are you getting angry? I was just—you know what? Let it go. There's no use talking to you when you're in such a bad mood."

"No thanks to you," Mike muttered before walking a little farther away from her. He finally managed to smile when he saw his parents walk out of the station. Mike jogged towards them and took their bags.

"My dear boy!" Martha gave Mike a big hug and kissed his cheeks. "Have you been eating well? You look thinner."

"Ma, you saw me just few days ago." Mike smiled at shook his head. He stepped away to see Kara greeting Jonathan with a hug before she made her way towards Martha.

"Hi, Ma!"

"Kara! Thank you for coming to pick us up, dear. That's so kind of you." Martha hugged Kara tightly.

"Of course, Ma! I'm just happy you two are here."

Jon patted Kara's head. "Thank you. You're a good kid!"

Kara gave him a bright smile. "Shall we go? My car is parked right there."

"There's no need for that," Mike called. "I'm calling us a cab."

"Why? My car is big enough for all of us." Kara turned to face Mike's parents. "I mean, it's a bit small, but we can adjust."

"Sure we can!" Jon said as he followed Kara, who was leading them towards her car.

Martha noticed how difficult her son was being and she decided to have a word with him later.

Mike let out a loud sigh and went to join the others. "Can I at least drive? You're small, you can sit at the back with Ma."

Kara frowned at him. "My car. I'm driving. You sit at the back with Ma."

Jon and Martha exchanged concerned glances. It was obvious that this young couple was having some problems. Jon then said, "I don't mind sitting in the back. I just want to get home and take a nap."

Mike refused and got in the back with Martha, he let out a curse realizing just how small the backseat was for him.

"Michael!" Martha narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sorry, Ma. This fuc—fudging seat is too small for me." Mike then looked at his father who let out a yawn. "You didn't sleep well, Pa?"

"Oh, your father insisted we visit Ted and Louise before we go to National City," Martha said. "We went there last night. And you know Louise. She wanted us to stay for dinner. And then we ended up spending the night there… We had to hurry back home, get changed, grab our luggage and head to the train station in the morning. Jon had no time to rest."

"Reminder me to never accept my mother's offer for a glass of wine and some random old story." Jonathan smiled at his wife from the rearview mirror. "So, Kara, excited about the wedding?"

Kara nodded. "Oh yes! I've been waiting for this day for the last ten years!"

"Wow, that's a long time, huh?" Jonathan chuckled lightly. "But you know what they say, when it's right, it's right."

"That's true." Kara's eyes met Mike's in the rearview mirror when she said that. She sighed and looked away.

When Kara dropped the Kents off outside Mike's building, Martha asked her to come inside for a cup of coffee, but Kara politely refused. "Sorry, Ma. It's the last day of work and there's so much to do. I'll see you tomorrow."

Once Kara left, Mike carried the bags upstairs. This was the first time his parents were visiting his new apartment and he was excited for them to see it.

"This is a nice place!" Jonathan called as he walked in.

"Modern and minimalist," Martha said as she looked around. "Suits you, Mikey."

"Thanks, Ma. I got only the basic stuff. Kara was the one who chose the rest."

"Wait, Kara chose all this?" Jonathan asked as he set his messenger bag on the bed. The guest bedroom was just as big as the master bedroom. It felt surprisingly cosy. "Does she live with you?"

Mike shook his head. "No, Pa." With that, he walked out of the room after keeping all the luggage.

"Well, I'm going to freshen up and take a nap," Jonathan spoke before making his way out of the room and into the bathroom.

Martha waited till her husband went to take that nap. She then found Mike in the kitchen making lunch for them.

"Need some help, honey?"

Mike looked up and shook his head. "I got this, Ma."

Martha nodded and poured herself a glass of water. "So… What's up with you and Kara?"

Mike sighed and put the knife down. He placed the freshly cut vegetables on a plate and grabbed the meat from the fridge.

"We had an argument," he confessed. "She moved out."

"So she _was_ living with you."

"Yeah. She moved in for good after we came home from Smallville… Ma, she's upset that I talk to Diana about things that I usually don't talk to her about."

"Does she know that Diana is your therapist?"

Mike nodded. "She knows. And she still wants me to tell her things that she knows I can't! When I talk to Diana, I don't think of her as my sister-in-law. We have a freaking confidentiality contract, Ma! What gets more professional than that?"

"I understand; but, Michael, honey, can you really expect Kara to understand that? She's young and this is her first romantic relationship. It's not wrong for her to want you to talk to her. That's what everyone wants in a relationship, Mike. Communication is very important."

"But Ma, the things I tell my therapist, I don't even tell you those. It's not easy for me."

"I know, sweetheart. I'm your mother. I know you. But you've have had twenty beautiful years filled with so many memories. Share some of those with Kara. She isn't asking everything. She's asking for a part of your past. Give that to her. She deserves it."

Mike gave her a small nod. "I have to talk to her, don't I?"

"Yes. And you have to apologize to her if you were mean or rude… I wanted to check out the bookstore later this evening. I need to go to some place later. Would you like to come along?"

"Sure, Ma. I would love that."

"That's my dear boy!" Martha patted his cheek and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh... did they just... break up?


	17. Chapter 17

It was later that evening that Mike and Martha left for the bookstore. Winn and Donna had picked up Diana and Conner from the airport after work, and the whole family spent some time with the baby boy as he showed off his new crawling skills. Martha had asked her husband if he wanted to come along, but he politely refused saying he wanted to spend some time with his grandson.

Even though Martha Kent was modern in a lot of ways; like her clothing for instance – dark jeans, a black and blue flannel shirt and an olive green jacket to go with it, reminding Winn of the Winchester brothers, Martha still refused to sit on Mike's motorbike. There was a time she liked riding her husband's bike, but now she preferred not to do so. In the end, the mother and son duo ended up taking a bus to the bookstore.

 _Once Upon a Book_ hadn't changed a lot since Martha's last visit few months ago. But Kara was certainly the new and welcoming addition to her favorite bookstore.

The girl was all over the place. One minute she was helping someone find a book, the next she was billing it for them and now she was busy stocking books. When she saw Martha and Mike walk in, she gave the older woman a bright smile.

"Hi, Ma! What a surprise!"

"Hello, honey! I didn't know you worked this late."

Kara looked at her wristwatch. Normally she would be home by now, but today was different. "Oh, it's the last day of work this year, so I'm just staying longer and helping out with some last minute stocking. Is there something I can help you with?" Kara's eyes drifted to Mike, who was busy checking out a book. He didn't look at her.

"Oh no, dear. It's actually the third book of the series, so I know where to find it." Martha smiled and patted Kara's shoulder before walking away.

Kara went back to stocking books and noticed that Mike was at the aisle she was supposed to work at. He turned to look at her when she cleared her throat. Kara noticed the book in his hand and shook her head. "Trust me, you do not want to get that. You won't like it."

"Really? But it's a murder mystery."

"With a whole load of paranormal stuff. Like, in almost every chapter." Kara smiled and made her way towards him.

"Want some help with that?" Mike asked, pointing at the books in her hand."

"Umm… you sure?" When Kara saw Mike nod, she gave him the books and started sorting them out one by one. "So, Mom and Son's day out, huh?"

Mike smiled and shook his head. "Not really. Ma is buying someone a present. We have to go to the hospital after this."

"Hospital?" Kara froze. "Are you okay? Is Ma okay?"

"We're both fine, Kara. But my grandfather isn't… Ma's dad, he had an accident, so we are going to see him."

"I hope it's nothing serious." Kara finished stocking the books. "Thanks for the help, Mike."

Mike nodded. Just as Kara was about to walk away, he said, "Come with us."

"What?"

"To the hospital," Mike said. "I know it's not a great time for you to meet the extended family seeing as how it's going to be at a hospital… But I would love to introduce you to my grandparents. And if you want, you could meet Grandpa Ted and Grandma Louise someday."

Kara gave him a heartbreaking smile hearing that. "I would love to go with you."

"Well, Ma and I actually caught a bus here."

"I have my car!"

"Great! I'll drive." Mike ruffled her hair and walked away.

He noticed his mother was getting the book billed. Barry waved to him from behind the counter. Martha wordlessly smiled when she saw Kara putting on her jacket and grabbing her bag. She could see that her son was trying, and it really warmed her heart.

Kara said goodbye to Barry and walked out with Martha and Mike. She handed Mike the key and got into the backseat with Martha, making Mike raise a brow at her.

The ride to the hospital was short, but Martha managed to talk to Kara about her school, plays and Maxwell's wedding all in this short while.

When they finally reached the hospital and Mike had parked the car, Martha led the way in. She seemed to know which room number her father was in, so they didn't stop by the reception.

It was the same hospital Mike was admitted in. But they were not going anywhere near the ward Mike was in. Instead, they were heading towards the exclusive rooms.

When Martha finally stopped outside a room, she let out a sigh and looked at her son. "You go in first. I just need to make a call."

"Sure, Ma." Mike knocked on the door. When they heard a voice asking him to come in, Mike pushed open the door and walked in, followed by Kara.

Kara's eyes widened when she saw the room. Wooden floor, posh furniture and floor to roof window on the other side, this room reminded Kara of a 5-star hotel room.

There was an older man sitting upright on the bed, reading a business magazine. An older woman with greying hair stood up when she saw Mike walk in. She gave him a kind smile and held her arms out wide for him.

"Michael, my darling boy!"

"Hey Grandma!" Mike hugged his grandmother before shaking hands with his grandfather. When both their eyes fell on Kara, Mike said, "Grandma, Grandpa, this is my girlfriend, Kara Danvers. Kara, my grandparents, Sebastian and Elizabeth."

"Your girlfriend?" Elizabeth asked in surprise. "Why, darling, you've never introduced us to her before. Hello, dear!"

Kara smiled and shook hands with Elizabeth. "Hello, Mrs. Clarke. Mr. Clarke."

"Oh please, call us Liz and Seb." Elizabeth gave her a polite smile and then looked at her grandson. "You took make a rather dashing couple!"

"Thanks, Grandma." Mike smiled and gestured for Kara to take a seat, but she refused politely. He nodded and then turned to face his grandfather. "What happened? It's nothing serious, I hope."

Sebastian shook his head. "Christine was visiting. So were here grandchildren. And they brought a cat along."

"Christine is our oldest," Elizabeth said to Kara. "She has three grandkids and a very mischievous cat! The kids were playing with the cat and Seb was just going to grab himself a drink when the cat came out of nowhere and Seb fell and dislocated his shoulder."

"Ouch!" Mike winced. "Did the cat survive?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him playfully. "Of course it did, Michael. It's a _Cat_."

"See, that's why we have dogs at home."

Sebastian began to laugh. "Martha told me you trained your dog to jump on people. Good one, Son."

Mike grinned only to be nudged my Kara in the chest. She then turned to face Sebastian and said, "I'm so sorry to hear that, Seb. I really hope you get better soon."

"Thank you, Child." The man gave her a kind smile. He then looked at the door. "Where's Martha? Did you children come here alone?"

"Oh no, Ma's outside," Mike said. Just then the door opened and Martha walked in.

For Kara, Martha Kent was a strong-willed woman, who was ready to face the world. But looking at her now, she reminded Kara of a timid girl who was past her curfew and was nervous to face her parents.

Martha greeted her parents, which turned out to be quick hugs, before she sat on the chair nearby. She began to ask her mother what had happened and Elizabeth started telling her about the cat.

Suddenly, Mike groaned, making them all look up at him.

"Honey, are you okay?" Martha asked in concern, just as Kara asked, "Mike, what's wrong?"

Mike looked at his mother and then at his girlfriend and said, "My chest burns. I'm gonna step out and grab a soda from the vending machine. Come along, Kara." Mike grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

Once they stepped out, Kara asked, "Is everything okay?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah. If we stayed in there, Ma wouldn't talk to them much. And I feel she has some things to say. Come on, I saw a vending machine at the lounge."

"I want something, too!" Kara hurried after him.

Mike chuckled and patted her head. "Where do you not, Brat?"

Kara grinned at him. And when he got her M&M's before getting his own can of soda, Kara hugged him. "Thank you, Gramps! You know me so well."

Mike patted her back and kissed her head. When Kara pulled away, she put the M&M's inside her pocket and said, "I'll eat this later."

Opening the can of soda, Mike took a sip before nodding. He then gave the can to Kara and took a seat.

She took a sip of the drink and asked, "Was it always this awkward between Ma and her parents?"

Mike nodded. "It was worse before. They have gotten better at communication now."

"Have they met your dad and brothers?"

"Yeah. They did. But Clark and Winn aren't close to Seb and Liz. We send them a Kent family card for Christmas. It's just me and Ma who visit Seb and Liz."

Kara gave Mike the can back and took a seat. She noticed they were the only two people in the lounge.

"I started writing something," Kara muttered.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"If I put more interest and hard work in it, it could be a book." Kara gave him a small smile. "I couldn't sleep last night. At all. So I started writing."

"What's it about?"

"Well, I'm not sure what to call it yet, but it's about a girl who's actually an alien and she ends up on Earth. She grows up to be a hero. Cape and all."

"Sounds cool!" Mike smirked. "Is she hot?"

Kara rolled her eyes playfully. "That's literally all you wanna know about? Well, IF I finish it and that's a big if, you'll be the first to read it."

"I'm looking forward to it!" Mike tucked a stray lock of hair behind Kara's ear. "I'm sorry. I truly am… I was a jerk to you and… I know I should be talking to you. But it has never been easy. But I promise I'll try."

Kara placed a hand on Mike's cheek and caressed it. "You know, when I went back to Mom's place, it felt as if the walls were closing in on me. I kept missing home. I kept missing you."

"Yeah, well, when I woke up this morning and didn't find you besides me… it sucked big time!" Mike leaned closer and his forehead touched Kara's. "I don't want to wake up and find you gone."

"Neither do I… I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have walked out on you."

"No. But I should have run after you. So we both messed up. Let's try not to do that again." Mike placed a soft kiss on Kara's forehead.

"Thank you for the donuts! I missed breakfast and lunch."

"I know. I had a feeling you would have, Brat… Now, let's go home, shall we?"

"Yeah. But first we should get Ma? You left her all alone in there with your parents."

Mike chuckled. "Ma's gonna be so mad at me for doing that! Come on. It's time to rescue Martha Kent. Who usually recuses all of us kids… all the time."

Kara grinned and stood up. "You know, your mom is lucky to have you!"

As she walked towards the room, Mike followed her quietly. He knew the real lucky person was the one who would end up with Kara. She was a special one. And Mike was already jealous of whoever that lucky bastard was who would get to call Kara his wife someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are back together!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Kara had come back home. And it suddenly felt as if she had never left.

The Kents had dinner together, all the while cooing over baby Conner, who was showing off his new tricks – eating pureed banana.

After dinner, Kara ended up listening to Jonathan narrate another story. It was around nine that Kara finally made it to the bed. She found Mike sitting up, reading something on his phone.

Kara groaned before walking towards the bed and falling on her face.

"Babe, you okay?" Mike asked, touching her shoulder gently.

Kara gave him a thumbs-up before turning and lying on her back. "Michael Kent, your father has the best stories to share but he doesn't realize they make people sleepy. I'M SO SLEEPY!"

Mike chuckled. "Then sleep, Brat."

"Ugh! As if that's so easy, Gramps." Kara sat up and sighed. "I can't believe I'm so addicted to you that I can't sleep even a single night without you besides me."

Getting out of the bed, Mike began to take his shirt off. "Guess we need to fix that." He bent down to kiss her.

Kara kissed him back keenly. When she finally pulled away for air, her eyes fell on his left wrist. There was something written over it.

"What's this?" Kara asked, taking his hand to see what was on his wrist. "Mike! You got another tattoo? But it wasn't there yesterday!"

Mike shrugged. "Yeah. Well, after you left, I went to get a drink and ended up getting inked again."

Kara frowned. She couldn't make out what was written. It looked Japanese.

"What does it say?" she asked when he climbed his side of the bed.

"It's nothing, babe. Go to sleep." Mike kissed her cheek and lay down.

But Kara couldn't just sleep. Her boyfriend had gotten a new tattoo and she couldn't understand what was written and he wasn't even telling her. She lay down next to Mike and waited for him to fall asleep. In the little time she had known Mike, Kara had gotten used to his sleep schedule. She knew he would be in deep sleep soon, so she waited.

When she knew Mike wouldn't wake up, Kara grabbed her phone and opened the Google Translate app. Mike was sleeping peacefully, snoring a little. So, he had no idea that Kara had grabbed his arm, held the phone over his wrist to translate the word in real time.

'カーラ' translated into the thing she least expected. Her own name.

Mike had gotten her name tattooed in Japanese on his freaking wrist!

Kara placed her phone away and lay down on the bed. This was a lot to process. A tattoo was permanent. And Mike had tattooed _her name_ on his wrist. People would see it! Well, they won't know what it meant. So that was a relief!

When she felt Mike wrap his arms around her in his sleep, Kara cooed and snuggled against him. She loved being like this with him. Even when he got drunk and got her name tattooed on his wrist.

* * *

The next morning had Mike and Kara packing their bags for their trip to Hawaii. They had to leave to the airport that noon.

Maxwell's private jet was waiting for them as well as its staff, welcoming Kara, Donna and the Kents. By the looks of it, Diana and Donna had travelled in a private jet before and looked unfazed by it. Martha and Jonathan were just happy to be here with the kids. But Winn and Conner sure were surprised and happy.

Conner sat on his mother's lap, all the while blabbing about something. There were few Mamas and Dadas. But mostly Dada, since the little boy kept wondering where his father was.

After the takeoff, Conner rubbed his eyes with his fist sleepily. His grandfather let out a yawn simultaneously.

Seeing that, Kara said, "Jon, there's a bedroom if you wish to use."

"This thing has a bedroom?" Jonathan asked in surprise.

"It does." Kara smiled. "Dad travels a lot so he mostly catches a few winks onboard."

"Well, I won't mind stretching my legs out a little." Jonathan got up from his seat. "Thank you, Kara!"

Just as he was about to go into the bedroom, Diana spoke, "Pa, is it okay if Conner takes a nap on the bed, too?" She patted her son's back. He had already dozed off in her arms.

"Of course, Diana! Here, give him to me." Jonathan took baby Conner from Diana's arms and headed to the bedroom.

The rest of the family settled down comfortably in their seats. Diana was busy reading a book. Martha was taking a nap. Donna and Mike were talking about work, while Winn and Kara were busy planning their next food adventure. Kara had talked to her father and Teagan about writing a blog post about the wedding's catering service. They were okay with it, so now she sat talking to Winn about their next blog post.

It was night by the time they reached the hotel. As they headed to the lobby, Kara was surprised to see Teagan there.

"Tea!" Kara called, just as Teagan turned to look at her.

"Kara!" Teagan made her way towards Kara and gave her a big hug. "Oh, I missed you, sweetie!"

"Missed you, too, Tea! What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you guys, of course." Teagan turned towards the others with a smile. "Hey Mike! Great to see you!" She greeted Mike with a hug and then greeted the others. "I'm so happy you're all here!"

"Thank you for inviting us," Martha spoke. "That was very kind of you. And congratulations!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent!" Teagan gave her a bright smile before she grabbed a piece of paper from the reception counter. "So, you guys must be tired from your journey and want to rest now. I got your room bookings here. All of you are in the east wing that had ten cottages in total along with a private pool for those said cottages. You have all the privacy there… Well, almost. My family will be in some of the cottages along with Maxwell's cousin, Cassandra."

Kara's eyes widened hearing that. "Aunt Cassie? Oh God! Mike, looks like I have to be your bodyguard for the rest of the trip!"

Mike chuckled and asked, "What?"

"My aunt Cassie loves younger men! And she's so gonna hit on you!" Kara possessively wrapped her arm around Mike's.

He grinned and patted her head.

"Kara is right," Teagan said. "Cassie is something else. Be careful… Anyway, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, you have a sea facing room. It's beautiful! Max and I are in something similar. Here is your key. 201… Winn and Donna, yours is 203. Diana, 204 for you and baby Conner. I've requested for a crib and a changing table. If your husband does join us, let me know, we have to add his name to your room here at the register. And finally, Kara and Mike, here's yours. 202. It's nowhere near Cassie's, but still keep an eye out for a tall, loud spoken blonde."

"Teagan, you are the bride. Shouldn't someone else be taking care of all this?" Diana asked, taking the key to her room.

"Old habits!" Teagan grinned. "I love organizing things. Sadly we have a wedding planner, so I decided I would at least organize the ten cottages for the families. Anyway, I should let you guys go. There's a spa here, so if any of you want to make use of it, feel free. If you wish to take a car out to explore the town, you only have to contact the reception. The rehearsal dinner is tomorrow at 8PM, but it's just going end up becoming a New Year's eve party."

"Thanks for all this, Teagan!" Mike said, taking the key to his room. "I'll make sure I stay away from Aunt Cassie's way."

"You do that!" Teagan winked at him. Just as the Kents thanked her and were heading to their rooms, she called, "Kara, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Tea!" Kara turned to face Mike. "I'll see you in few."

"Should I wait for you? Or will you find your way to the room?" Mike asked as he took her backpack from her.

"I'm a big girl, Gramps!" Kara grinned widely.

Mike shook his head and pinched her cheek before walking away.

Kara then turned to face Teagan, who led her towards a lawn.

"How are you dealing with the news about Cat's son?" Teagan asked in concern. "It was truly a shock for Max and I. He feels betrayed."

" _I_ feel betrayed, Teagan." Kara let out a small sigh. "I have a brother! And I never knew of his existence until recently. What made Mom keep it a secret from me?"

"I have no idea, darling. I wish I knew…"

"Is she coming to the wedding?"

Teagan shook her head. "Max didn't even want to invite her. But she's your mother, she's family, so I did invite her. She called me and said she won't be able to make it. This was before we found out about the kid."

"I haven't talked to her about this. I don't even know what to say, Tea. It hurts a lot."

"I know, darling. But you need to be strong now. Whatever it is, let Cat explain to you first, okay? That's what I told Max. My very first pregnancy… and losing my baby… I hid it from my parents and siblings. Only Max and my ex knew. I had a good reason to hide it from my family. I'm sure Cat has a good reason, too."

Kara gave her a small nod. Then something hit her. "Wait. Your first pregnancy? But you were only pregnant once, Tea!"

Teagan's eyes widened when she realized what she had just said. Smiling, she said, "We haven't told anyone yet, but I'm pregnant!"

"TEA! YOU'RE GONNA BE A MOM!" Kara threw her arms around Teagan's shoulders and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you and Dad! I'm gonna be a big sister."

When Teagan pulled away, she wiped a stray tear from her cheek and smiled. "We were going to tell you first. We found out on Christmas day… And before we could tell you, we found out about Cat's son. So, Max decided we should wait for a while."

"I'm happy you told me. Is it okay if I tell Mike?"

Teagan nodded. "Of course! He's your boyfriend. It's not good to keep secrets in a relationship."

Kara's smile fell hearing that. Teagan immediately noticed that and asked, "Is everything alright between you and Mike?"

Kara nodded. "We had a small argument before coming here. We sorted it out, but… He doesn't feel comfortable talking about his past, Tea. I just want to know him… To know who he was before I met him. But he's so… layered. He keeps his emotions bottled up and feels more comfortable talking to Diana than me!"

"Ah! Diana Kent. She's his sister-in-law."

" _And_ his therapist!"

"I guessed that part, actually… Kara, I don't know if you remember this but few years ago, your father was not in a good place."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked in surprise.

"When your grandmother died, Maxwell went in depression. That was the same summer he didn't call you to LA for holidays. Instead Cat took you to Paris."

"I remember that summer. Dad didn't talk to me a lot back then."

Teagan nodded. "Yeah. He wasn't doing any projects. He just closed himself off. I tried to help, but he wouldn't even talk to me. After much research and talking to people, I found Diana Prince. She had graduated top of her class and was already a famous name despite being a newcomer. I met her and asked her if she could help. Just one session with her, Max was already doing so much better… I know it's hard since _you_ are the one in a relationship with Mike. But sometimes, some people just have the power to listen and help others. And your relationship is new. Give it some time, Mike _will_ talk to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike got another tattoo!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Kara went to the room she was sharing with Mike after her chat with Teagan. She walked in to see Mike unpacking his bag.

"Hey!" he said, before he made his way to the bathroom.

Kara sat on the couch and waited for Mike to return. And when he did, she said, "Teagan is pregnant."

Mike, who stood wiping his face with a towel, dropped it when Kara said that. "Wait, what? Your dad and Teagan are having a baby?"

Kara nodded.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Of course! Why won't I be?" Kara crinkled lightly. "Are you asking me that because of how I reacted to Mom's son's news? I only reacted like that because I was shocked. And I think it's about time Dad settles down with a nice wife and a kid."

"You're a good kid, too!" Mike patted Kara's head and took a seat on the bed. "Is your mom coming to the wedding?"

Kara shook her head. "Nope."

"Will you talk to her anytime soon?"

"I don't know." Kara stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Once she had freshened up and made her way back into the room, she noticed that Mike was on the bed, reading something on his phone.

Kara grabbed her PJs out of her bag and started to change as her eyes fell on Mike's new tattoo again. He still hadn't talked about it. She wondered if he would ever.

Mike looked up when he felt her gaze on him. "You okay, Brat?"

"Yeah. Just tired."

"Come here." Mike placed his phone away and opened his arms wide for Kara. She climbed the bed and let him hug her. Resting her head against his shoulder, Kara let out a yawn.

"Sleep, baby girl, we've a long day ahead tomorrow!"

"Can we go for a swim tomorrow? At the beach?"

Mike kissed her head and said, "Sure. Whatever you want."

Kara snuggled against him and fell asleep soon. Mike stayed awake for a while, texting a friend.

The next morning brought much better weather and Kara was pretty excited for the day. She was greeted by Donna and Winn, who had made plans to go to the beach as well. So they had all ended up deciding to go together after breakfast.

Martha, Jonathan, Diana and Baby Conner joined them and they all made their way towards the restaurant. Conner was in his grandfather's arms, babbling all the while. Once Diana had taken her food, Jonathan placed Conner on a baby seat next to his mother and walked towards the many counters to get his breakfast.

Mike followed his father to get himself some breakfast as well. Jonathan was busy getting his bread toasted and he turned to ask Mike if he wanted some.

"Sure, Pa. Two slices would be nice."

"You should be eating more," Jonathan said. "You aren't dieting, are you?"

Mike chuckled and shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of it! I'm getting other stuff, too. That's why I asked for two slices."

"Good. If you do diet, remember Martha would unofficially moved into your house to cook for you."

"As much as I love Ma's cooking, I'd rather not eat a lot of it and gain weight. Plus, I run… Whenever I can," Mike added.

Jonathan smiled. He placed Mike's toasts on his plate and went to a different counter, leaving Mike in front of the eggs, wondering if he wanted them boiled or scrambled. Just as Mike stood there, contemplating the eggs, he heard someone say, "Excuse me."

Mike turned around to see it was a woman who had called him. She was probably older than him. Could have easily been in her early thirties. She had tied her long brown hair up in a loose braid. There was something familiar about her blue/grey eyes, but Mike couldn't say what.

"Yeah?"

The woman gave him a quick smile before saying, "Look, I know this is going to sound very weird." Mike braced himself hearing that. This woman was going to ask him out. He just hoped Kara was nowhere nearby to see this. "Do you, by any chance, know someone named Larson Matthews?"

Mike froze hearing that.

"It's just… you look a little like my uncle."

"Your uncle?"

The woman nodded. "Yeah. Larson Matthews was my uncle. Years ago, his son… I lost touch with my cousin and I was just wondering if you were him."

Mike gulped and shook his head. "Sorry, you got the wrong person." He looked at Jonathan, who was busy making himself some coffee. "That man over there is my father."

"Oh!" The woman let out a disappointed sigh. "I'm so sorry… This is awkward. Anyway, you have a great day!"

"You too." Mike hurried to the table his family was seated at. He didn't spare the woman a second glance. As he sat down, right next to Kara, he saw her raise a brow. "What?" Mike asked.

"Two toasts? That's all?" Kara asked, shaking her head. "You're dieting!"

"You're dieting?" Martha asked immediately.

"YOU'RE DIETING?" Winn asked, even louder, sounding as dramatic as possible.

"Why are you dieting?" Donna asked before she took a bite of a sausage. "Stupid!"

"But you told me you weren't dieting," Jonathan said, as he joined the rest of his family at the table.

"MOO! BA BA!" Baby Conner crooned.

Mike facepalmed himself. When his eyes met Diana's, who was the only one who hadn't commented on the whole 'dieting' thing, he noticed she was smirking lightly. Diana then cleared her throat to get the attention of the others. "He's clearly not dieting. He must simply have had problems choosing what to eat. It's quite a spread. Isn't that right, Mike?"

"Yes! Thank you, Di!" Mike huffed and stood up again.

Kara jumped up as well. "I need to more eggs, and those sausages taste great! I'll come with you."

Mike nodded and went with her. Kara knew him so well that she gave him her plate and took his before placing some bacon, scrambled eggs and hash browns. She then gave him his plate and said, "See? That wasn't difficult."

Mike sighed and thanked her.

"What is it?" Kara asked, looking around to try something else, after putting more eggs on her own plate. "Something is bothering you. Wanna talk about it?"

Mike pondered upon her words. She knew something was up. And if he refused to talk about it, Kara would feel bad. So, he nodded.

He looked at the woman who was now seated with a man and two kids. "You see that woman?"

Kara turned to face who Mike was nodding at. "Yeah. What about her?"

"She's Larson Matthews' niece."

Kara looked surprised hearing that. "That means she's your…"

"Yeah. Only she asked me if I knew Larson and I said she got the wrong person."

"Mike! Why would you do that?!"

"Because I don't know what to say, Kara. I was too young, and I vaguely remember a cousin."

"If she recognized you, there's a chance she might have seen your photos from Dad's premiere. They did call you 'Mike Matthews' then… You should talk to her, Mike. If not for yourself, do it for her. She might have been looking for you!"

"You don't know that."

"Mike, listen to me, a few days ago I found out I have a half-brother. Despite Mom keeping it a big secret from me, I want to meet him someday. Get to know him… You guys might have been close when you were little, so just talk to her. Please. I'll come with you."

Mike sighed and nodded. "Okay, fine. But let's finish our breakfast first."

"Cool! I'm hungry."

Mike smiled at her. "When are you not hungry?"

Kara contemplated that before replying, "When I'm asleep."

They ended up finishing their breakfast before making their way towards the woman who was just leaving the restaurant with her family.

"Excuse me," Mike called, making the woman turn around. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you. I'm Mike Kent. This is my girlfriend, Kara."

The woman looked surprised but she gave them a quick smile and said, "Of course. I'm Brooke Chambers, by the way." She then turned to her husband and told him that she would meet him at the pool. The man gave her a quick peck to the cheek and left with their two kids. Brooke turned to look at Mike and asked, "Is this about earlier? Because it was an honest mistake and I apologize."

Mike's eyes fell on Kara, who patted his shoulder and said, "Tell her."

Nodding, Mike let out a small sigh before saying, "I was lying. But not completely. That man really is my father… But I was born Mike Matthews."

Brooke's eyes widened hearing that. Before she could reply, Kara said, "You two should sit down and talk. The outdoor setting is good. It's beach facing!"

Mike smirked at her. "I'm not buying this hotel, Brat."

"Ugh! Who's even selling it to you, Gramps?" Kara stuck her tongue out playfully and left Mike alone with Brooke. He gestured for her to join him outside. Just as he got there, his phone pinged. He took it out to see a message from Kara.

_She's legit. I googled her._

Mike sent Kara a quick thanks. Once they took a seat, a waiter came to take their orders. Mike hadn't had his coffee, so he decided to get one. He then looked at Brooke, who said, "I'll have a lemon iced tea, please."

The waiter told them he would be back with their drinks and left them to talk in peace.

"So…" Brooke started. "You're really Mike Matthews?"

"I don't go by that name. I haven't since I was seven."

"My God! I never thought this day would come! My parents kept telling me that you ran away after seeing your father's—I'm sorry, Uncle Larson's body. It was hard to believe those words."

"I never ran away. Though I don't remember much, I was sent to a foster home. Things weren't great there. The lady… she was abusive. My foster brother and I ran away. We ended up at a farm. The Kents. They adopted us both."

"And I'm so glad they did! What do you do now? Tell me all about yourself… You do remember me, right?" Brooke's voice sounded hopeful.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember much. Years of therapy."

"Right. You witnessed a horrible crime. He didn't deserve that. Uncle Lar… he was a good guy. And he loved his wife a lot!"

"And I'm sure it wasn't love from her side." Mike grimaced thinking about Rhea.

"Unfortunately it was," Brooke said, much to Mike's surprise. "What do you know about Rhea?"

Mike simply shrugged. "That she murdered her husband in cold blood and was an abusive woman."

"I'm sorry that happened, Mike. I was too young to remember it, but my mother would often talk about Rhea and Uncle Lar… Rhea was a struggling actress when she first met Uncle Lar. They met at an event and she somehow caught Larson's eye and… the next we know, he married her."

"Did she ever act in something big?"

"Not that I know of." Brooke took a sip of her iced tea before saying, "She was different. It was as if she was always acting…"

"Except when she was alone with me. That's when her true nature came out."

Brooke down look, embarrassed. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Mike. I'm sorry for what my parents did to you!"

Mike gave her a small smile and looked away. When his eyes fell on his family who had been observing him keenly—and then when he looked at them, they all turned away, even baby Conner—Mike knew that it was destiny that he had met the Kents.

"I don't remember everything, Brooke. But all I remember is the lovely family that took me in. If your parents hadn't sent me away, I don't think I would have met the Kents and my brother, Winn."

"I'm just happy you found a good home, Mike. I left home when I was seventeen. That was when I found out what Mom and Dad did… Just know that I'm happy to have met you again."

Mike looked at her with a genuine smile. "Me too, Brooke. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike has a cousin!!! Well, Winn is also his cousin by blood if you look at it that way.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys are staying home and staying safe. I know this nasty pandemic has it out for us, but as long as we are careful, we will be fine. 
> 
> May the Force be with us, always!


	20. Chapter 20

Mike and Brooke talked for a while longer. She told him about what she did. About her husband and kids. In return, Mike told her about his life. And when Brooke asked about Kara, he couldn't help but smile.

"Kara's the one who made me talk to you," Mike confessed.

"You got a great girl there." Brooke smiled as she stood up. "You must be around twenty-six, right?"

"I'm twenty-seven, actually."

"I'm sorry if I'm crossing the line, but I couldn't help but notice how young Kara looked."

"Yeah. She's still in college."

Brooke nodded. "As long as you two are being safe."

When Mike's eyes widened, Brooke winked at him. Just then her husband and her kids made their way towards her. She introduced them to Mike and asked if she could meet his parents. Even though Mike had never wanted any part of the past to touch his present, he knew Brooke was not like her parents. She really cared about him and there was no harm in her meeting the Kents.

When Mike waved to Kara and gestured for her to bring everyone over, she did just that and made her way towards where Mike stood. Kara took Mike's hand in hers and smiled at Brooke.

Mike's squeezed Kara's hand before saying, "Everyone, I would like you to meet Brooke Chambers. She's my…" Mike hesitated before saying the word, but when Kara's hold on his hand tightened, he cleared his throat and said, "My cousin. And this is her husband, Ryan, and their kids, Emma and Jake."

"Hello, it's a pleasure meeting you," Brooke said as she turned to face Jonathan and Martha. "I can't thank you enough for all that you did for Mike!"

"He's our son, dear. We'd do anything for him," Martha replied.

Mike smiled before introducing his family. "These are my parents, Martha and Jonathan. That's my brother, Winn and my best friend, Donna." He then gestured towards Diana, who was holding baby Conner in her arms. The little boy was busy looking at the two kids. "That's Diana, my sister-in-law and her son, Conner. I have another brother, Conner is his kid."

"Two brothers, huh?" Brooke smiled at Mike. "I always wondered if you'd get along well with boys. You never liked playing with any of my dolls. All you did was fly that remote operated plane Uncle Lar had gotten you."

"A plane?" Mike asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah. Uncle Lar proudly told me that you were not meant to walk, you were meant to fly. He always hoped you would fly someday… He would have been so proud to know that you joined the Air Force!"

There were tears in Mike's eyes. A faint whisper surrounded him, of a man he had forgotten.

Kara let go of Mike's hand when she saw Jonathan approaching him. Jonathan threw an arm around his son's shoulder and said, "I also believed that this boy was meant to fly. If not that father, he sure made this father proud."

Brooke looked at Jonathan and Mike, they looked more like father and son than Larson and Mike did. Even though she was happy to see that Mike had moved on and led a better life, it hurt a little to know that he didn't need Larson in his life at all.

Since Brooke had to leave, she said goodbye to them all and gave Mike her number. She made him promise to keep in touch with her. And with a final goodbye hug, she left with her family.

* * *

When baby Conner let out a wail, Diana decided to take him to the room for a nap. But Martha reached out and took her grandson in her arms.

"Diana, you need to relax. Jon and I will keep an eye on this angel. Go to a spa or something."

"Are you sure, Ma? I don't mind taking him to the room. I'll work on something."

"No, dear. You really need a break. Off you go." Martha then turned to look at her sons and their girlfriends. "Didn't you want to go to the beach, Winny? Take Mikey and the girls along with you, okay? Let's go, Jon. We'll meet you all later."

Mike, Kara, Donna and Winn did go to the beach. They grabbed some of their stuff before heading to the beach to swim. Mike kept grinning seeing Kara in her red bikini. Donna had to hit him on the head for ogling because she found it creepy. Grabbing Kara's arm, she led her towards the water, leaving the boys alone.

"Hey Doe! Leave my girlfriend alone!" Mike shouted as he ran after the girls. Winn simply shook his head and followed his brother.

Mike did manage to pull Kara away from Donna and started kissing her like crazy. Kara couldn't help but smile against his lips. When she pulled away, she cupped Mike's face and said, "You did great, baby! I'm so proud of you."

Mike wrapped his arms around her waist, as Kara threw her arms around his shoulders. "Yeah. It didn't feel bad."

"Brooke is amazing! Keep in touch with her. Okay?"

Mike nodded and leaned closer to kiss Kara's cheek. "What are you wearing, baby girl? Are you tempting me?"

Kara bit her lower lip and nodded. "It's easy to tempt you…"

"I'm so not letting you sleep tonight!"

Kara's eyes widened before she buried her head against Mike's shoulder. When she heard a familiar, high-pitched voice, Kara's eyes widened. She turned towards the beach to see her aunt Cassie standing there, talking to a man.

"Oh no!" Kara blurted out.

"What is it?" Mike asked, turning towards where Kara was looking. His eyes fell on a tall, blonde women talking to a shorter, Asian man, who couldn't take his eyes off her.

"That's my aunt Cassie! The one I told you about."

"Who's she talking to?"

"Mr. Lee."

"Who?"

"That's Teagan's dad. Bruce."

"Wait a second." Mike turned to face Kara. "His name is _Bruce Lee_? For real?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"For real! I don't think he's any good at Martial Arts, but he's one helluva dentist! I go to him for the regular cleaning. Gives me a candy when I don't have a cavity. But what the hell is he doing with Aunt Cassie?!"

"Uh… They are making out." Mike made a face.

Kara gasped and started to swim out of the water. She grabbed the towel she had left behind and wrapped it around herself.

"Aunt Cassie!" Kara called, as she made her way towards the older woman.

Cassie turned around and smiled. "Ah! If it isn't Max's kid!"

"What are you doing?"

"Bruce," Cassie answered without batting an eye.

Kara gasped before she looked at Teagan's dad. "Mr. Lee, seriously?"

Mr. Lee let out a giggle before he hugged Cassie. They were one odd couple. Mr. Lee only reached up to her breasts, and Kara had never wanted to see her dentist burying his face in her aunt's boobs.

"Babe," Mike called, as he joined Kara.

Cassie pushed Mr. Lee away and started checking Mike out. "Hubba hubba! Who are you, handsome?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Mr. Lee demanded, standing protectively in front of Aunt Cassie.

"Umm… I'm Kara's boyfriend, Mike."

Kara immediately hugged Mike's arm and said, "Yeah, that's right. He's _my_ boyfriend! Mine! So don't even think about it, Aunt Cassie."

As Kara dragged Mike along with her, Cassie made a mocking face at her.

"Buttercup!" Mr. Lee called, taking hold of Cassie's hand. "You haven't forgotten me, have you?"

Cassie grinned at Mr. Lee and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Oh no, sugar. Let me show you just how much I missed you!"

"YESSSS!"

Even though Kara and Mike were lucky to not witness the crazy make out session Cassie and Mr. Lee had on the beach, the same couldn't be said about Winn and Donna, who were making faces and turning away quickly.

When Kara and Mike reached their room, Kara made Mike sit down and told him all the stupid things Aunt Cassie had done till now. Not to mention her numerous exes whom she still stalked in some way. By the time Kara was done, Mike realized that to keep his girlfriend's sanity, he had to stay away from her aunt.

They took a quick shower before stepping out again. When they did, they noticed Martha sitting in the corner of the baby pool with Conner standing in the shallow water, kicking it all the while. He was giggling and cooing all along. Jonathan stood taking pictures of his beautiful wife and their adorable grandson. He was sending them to Clark, who was dying to be here with his family.

When Kara and Mike joined them, they looked up with a smile. Kara made her way towards Conner and cooed, "Who's this cutie playing with water?" She sat next to Martha and kissed Conner's cheek. He shrieked with happiness before patting her cheeks with his wet, chubby hands. Kara hugged him tightly before she started playing with him by splashing the water again.

Seeing as how happy Mike looked watching Kara and Conner play, Jonathan turned to his son and asked, "Wanna take a walk?"

Mike looked at his father and nodded. When Kara waved him goodbye, he smiled at her and walked away with his father.

Once they were out of earshot, Jonathan asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, I think. I really didn't expect to see her."

"Do you remember her?"

Mike shook his head. "Not really. I mean, I know there was a girl, but I didn't know that was Brooke. She was the last person I expected to see here."

"Do you regret it?"

"No, Pa. I don't. If it wasn't for Kara, I wouldn't have had the courage to talk to Brooke."

"Kara… she's a good one! A true keeper, like your mother says."

"Ma has been talking to you about Kara?"

"Well, she's the only girl you ever brought home. And I know there was someone else before her…"

Mike raised a brow. "What are you talking about, Pa?"

"I might not know how to read the language, but I do know you got a tattoo in Japanese… She was the one who taught you, wasn't she? What was her name again?"

"Kira Misaki," Mike said with a sigh. Of course, his father saw right through him once again.

"You did introduce her as a friend," Jonathan pointed out.

"I did. Because she _was_ my friend." Mike stood still. Even though he didn't like talking about his past, Kira and her mother Ayano Misaki were actually a good part of his old life. When he had no one in Japan, he had met the Misakis. They ran a little coffee shop that he frequented. And slowly he started hanging out with Kira and they ended up dating for two months before realizing just how different their worlds were. Kira was not ready to leave her mother and her country and move away. Mike knew he had to go back home someday, so they parted on good terms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Shoutouts to my amazing Karamel fam under the chapter. Don't forget to check it out!

A week before his parents had come to visit him in Japan, Mike had gone to visit Ayano. She brewed him a nice cup of tea and they sat talking about Jonathan and Martha's visit. Ayano knew just how excited Mike was. When she asked him if he was going to return home soon, he told her that he could return within a year. Just then, Kira stopped by to see her mother. She hadn't expected to see Mike, but there he was.

But she hadn't come alone.

"Tadaima! _(I'm home!)_ " Kira said, as she walked in.

"Okaeri nasai! _(Welcome home!)_ " Ayano and Mike called together. Mike smiled at Kira and asked, "Genki? _(How are you?)_ "

"Hai, genki desu. _(Yes, I'm fine.),_ " Kira replied. "Maiku-kun wa? _(How about you, Mike?)_ "

"Warukunai desu. _(I'm not bad.)_ "

Just as Mike said that, a man walked in and said, "Ohayō gozaimasu. _(Good morning.)_ "

The man placed a hand over the small of her back. Mike could see that he was easily in his thirties and it was surprising to see him with Kira, who looked really comfortable around him.

Kira quickly began to introduce him. Ayano already knew him, but when Kira said that this man, Kazuma Nakamura, was her fiancé, Mike was surprised. Nakamura was polite and he even invited Mike to their wedding. And that was the second last time Mike had seen Kira.

But then again, Kira Misaki—no, Kira Nakamura was no Kara Danvers. Kara was something else.

"I got Kara's name tattooed on my wrist," Mike finally confessed.

"Does she know?"

"No. She doesn't know how to read Japanese. And I don't want her to know. She will freak out, Pa!"

"Well, your mother did freak out when I got a tattoo in her name." Jonathan smiled at that memory.

"Well, Ma didn't run away." Mike grinned widely.

"She knew I was a keeper, that's why." Jonathan smiled and took a seat on a bench nearby. He patted the empty space next to him, asking his son to join him. When Mike did, Jonathan asked, "Did Brooke talk about _him_?"

Knowing just who Jonathan was talking about, Mike nodded, "Yeah. I honestly don't remember much, but from what she said, he wasn't a bad guy. His only mistake was that he loved that crazy woman."

"This changes nothing, Mike. You meeting Brooke was fate, but it doesn't change the fact that you are a Kent. That you are _my_ son."

"Pa, I might have been born to the Matthews, but Ma and you are the only parents I have ever known. You accepted me for who I am and never let me feel that I was adopted. So you don't have to worry about my past making a place in my present… Brooke seems nice, so I might keep in touch. But that's all. I have so much to look forward to being with all of you."

"Especially Kara," Jonathan said.

Mike smiled and said, "I don't know about that, Pa… I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"My feelings for her." Mike let out a small sigh and looked away. "I think I'm in love with her. And it's not just the kind of love you say for the sake of it. It's much more… profound."

"So you found your soulmate?"

"I don't know if that's the term I'd use, Pa," Mike said. "A part of me wants to spend the rest of my life with Kara. Another part wishes for her happiness and I feel I can't give her that. Yet I don't want to see her with another man."

"Mike, I was in your place once. I was young, and I was in love… But when I found out Martha was pregnant with my baby, I knew what I wanted… I wanted to be with her. You could say that Clark was what made me know for sure that she was the one. And I have a great feeling that's already happened to you."

Mike looked at his father quietly. Jonathan was right, it had already happened to him. That little pregnancy scare they had was what made Mike realize just how important Kara was to him. If she had really been pregnant, he would have told her just how serious he was about her.

"Son, you're an adult now. I can't really help you out with this, but all I can say is you seem happy with Kara. Sometimes happiness is what matters the most. So stay with her, see where this is taking you. And before you know it, it's yours and Kara's wedding we'll all be attending."

Mike smiled and nodded. "Will do, Pa… And thanks, I really needed to talk to someone."

Jonathan stood up and patted Mike's head. Something he had always done since Mike was a little boy. "Anytime, Son. Now let's go, your mother must be wondering where we went."

"Right. Kara as well."

* * *

It was later that evening that Mike finally relaxed a bit after having two drinks with Donna. They were at the rehearsal dinner, where their dates had happily run to the food table and had completely forgotten about them.

"I swear, those two love food more than us," Donna called before taking a sip of her drink again.

Mike narrowed his eyes when he saw some guy approach Kara. He couldn't see who it was since he was facing away from him. He did seem familiar, but they stood so far away that Mike really couldn't point out who it was. Now, Mike wouldn't really have a problem with Kara talking to another man, but that dress she wore wasn't helping at all.

That little blue dress, all lace and full display of cleavage made Mike so horny that he had jumped at Kara, only for her to step aside and for him to crash on the floor, face first. Donna and Winn had witnessed his stupid move and laughed till they reached the dinner. Mike was grumpy the entire evening. He didn't want anyone else to see Kara in such a sexy dress. That was meant to be for his eyes only. But no, she _had_ to go and wear that dress, and Mike couldn't help but glare at every male who batted an eye on Kara.

"I had enough of this!" Mike groaned before finishing the entire glass of champagne in one big gulp. He then marched towards the tall man talking to Kara. He looked muscular. Must have been a gym freak. And Kara was laughing as he spoke to her. "Hey, you!" Mike called, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Get away from my girl!"

Both Winn and Kara's eyes widened when Mike said that. And when that man finally turned, Mike's jaw dropped. "Clark?"

"Hey, little brother! Is it crime talking to your girlfriend now?" Clark laughed when he saw Mike looking at him sheepishly. "You thought I was _flirting_ with Kara?"

"I didn't know it was you. Sorry." Mike turned to look at Kara who was smirking at him. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear not to be jealous.

The rehearsal dinner started soon. Maxwell was probably the happiest man alive as he couldn't take his eyes off his lovely fiancée. The dinner did turn into a New Year's Eve party, but Mike soon realized that Kara was missing. He began to panic, but when Donna told him that she saw Kara walking out, he excused himself and ran out in search of Kara.

Mike found Kara seated near the swimming pool near their cottage. "Kara!" He called, making his way towards her. She was seated with her legs inside the water. When she looked up, she gave him a strained smile. "Babe, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry I left without telling."

"You scared me for a minute there." When Kara held her hand out for him, Mike removed his shoes and socks and rolled his pants up. He sat next to her and looked at her carefully. "You okay?"

Kara shook her head. "I got a call from my mom."

"What did she say?"

"She said she's with Mr. Forde and their son. She also said that she will be in National City next week and wants to meet me."

"Did she say anything about Alexander?"

"No. Just that she is going to tell me all about him soon." When Kara let out a loud sigh, Mike looked at her in concern. "I don't know if I want to talk to her about her son… And I hate how people I love blindly keep secrets from me… It hurts, Mike."

"Kara… Babe…" Mike sighed and looked at his tattoo. "Is it about my new tattoo?"

"No, I already know what it is."

"How? You don't know how to read Japanese." Mike narrowed his eyes. When Kara gave him a mischievous smile, Mike asked, "Please tell me you did _not_ Google translate my wrist!"

"That's exactly what I did, Gramps!"

"Then you already know what it is." Mike facepalmed himself. This kid was smart. How had he forgotten that?

"You really went and got a tattoo in my name, huh? Wow, Gramps, you're obsessed with me!"

"Shut up, Brat." Mike smiled when Kara giggled. He leaned closer and kissed her cheek. "See, this is what I love the most. You smiling and being yourself."

"I guess only you are the one concerned about my happiness now."

Mike's eyes drifted from her face and he regretted looking at her boobs because he was getting hard now. "Why in the world are you dressed like that?"

Kara giggled. "You really thought your brother was hitting on me? Your happily married brother who has an adorable baby!"

"In my defense, I didn't know it was Clark. And I was a little drunk…"

"You aren't now, I guess." Kara took Mike's hand in hers and caressed his palm. "It's always going to be you, Gramps. But I only wore this dress today thinking I'll look cute in it. But seeing as how hard you are right now, I think the whole cute thing backfired."

"You're not cute. You're fucking hot!"

Kara chuckled and rested her head against Mike's shoulder. "Calm down, old man."

"Who the fuck is old? I'm a male in my mid-twenties with a healthy sexual appetite and you are awfully tempting today!"

"Happy to know." Kara sat up straight and looked away.

Deciding that he could no longer keep secrets from her knowing just how badly she got hurt, Mike said, "I dated two women before you. Like, _date_ date. There were countless others but those don't matter. These two do…"

Kara nodded and said, "Tell me more."

"I guess I can't really call Rae Keighley my girlfriend. We were more of friends with benefits. But then I did ask her out. She said she liked me enough to date me… During that time, I was very self-conscious. I was scared of what would happen if someone ever found out that my biological mother was a murderer." Mike had lowered his voice as he said that. "So having the hottest girl be my girlfriend was sort of an ego booster… One that I didn't need."

"What happened to her?"

"I have a habit of telling Ma everything. Since I was a kid, I would tell her if something is going on with me. Be it during school, or the academy… even when I moved away. She always understood me and never judged me… So one day when I was back home for a short break, I told her about Rae. Ma had met her once before, but it was only for a few minutes. I guess it was womanly instincts, but she told me that Rae wasn't the kind of girl I should date. I still went against her advice only to find Rae in bed with my roommate. Apparently she thought I would never know…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear people, I put up a Karamel themed survey and you will NOT believe what the result was...
> 
> Before I share it, I want to give a shoutout to everyone who participated! You guys are awesome and I can't thank you enough! :)
> 
> So, thank you thoroughlymaria, 93HMika (my buddy), karamel_jam, valor_of_brody, schottmacher, KimOfTheInterns (my dear girl), nono sir (Is that really your username, whoever you are?), chiara_matthews, lyniepower, Anonymous x 2 (but I’m sure you know who you are), alurasdaughter (so basically Kara, right?), bruvago, svpervalors, lbidontmind, Melwoodshipper (we all are! :D), linaham11, melwoodfashion, SouthernSugar84 (my dear friend), Karamel fan, redrainricky (my amazing friend), sIeepinthewood, benoistswood, Rafaelcrisantos, joy_h_ham and superkms!
> 
> Now, I only put up the option of username on the survey AFTER 8 people had filled it out, so I'm missing 4 people who didn't share their usernames. IF you are one of them, please send me a message on Twitter and I'll immediately add your name here.
> 
> Thanks once again, guys! I hope you liked the story!
> 
> AND NOW THE RESULTS... WE ALL LOVE AND SHIP KARAMEL!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Kara placed a hand on Mike's shoulder. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's been years. I don't really care about that now."

"Who was the second one?"

Mike took a long sigh before saying, "Kira Misaki. I met her when I was posted in Tachikawa… When I got there, I decided to learn Japanese, because I had no idea how long I was going to be there. And after learning a few basic phrases, I set out to explore the city one day. That's when I ended up outside Ayano Misaki's coffee shop. Her daughter Kira used to work there. But she was just a college student then. Seeing as how I was struggling with Japanese, she decided to teach me… Ayano was a lot like Ma. She truly cared about my wellbeing. So when Kira and I told her that we were dating, she simply smiled and walked away. I did go after her and asked her if she was opposed to our relationship. She just said that she felt we weren't right for each other… It was as if she _knew_. And I only dated Kira for two months. We argued a lot. So much that I stopped going to the coffee shop. But one day, I summed up the courage and went to meet Ayano. Pa and Ma were coming and I had to share the good news with her. That's when I saw Kira again. But she wasn't alone this time. There was a man with her… Her fiancé."

"She was _engaged_?"

"Yup… We decided to take a break. But I guess, I was lost in translation again and she thought I wanted to break up with her."

"If this happened when your parents were visiting you in Japan, then it has been a few years, right?"

"Yup! I still email Ayano. I'm no longer in touch with Kira. Last I heard from Ayano, she told me that Kira had given birth to her second child. A daughter. She named her Maiko… Ayano said that Kira would have gone with Mike, but that name isn't Japanese enough for Kira's husband. They call her Mai."

"So you never spoke to Kira after your breakup?"

Mike nodded. "I did. I wished her all the very best for her future with Nakamura. She apologized that we fought and told me that whoever ended up with me… she would be a lucky girl… So, yeah. There's that. Two of my past failed relationships."

"I understand. Trust me, I do. I'm the result of a failed relationship… I'm already jealous of Teagan's baby because he will be so loved! He will have parents who love each other… Your past relationships don't define you, Mike. For me, what matters the most is your present. And hopefully, your future."

Mike smiled and moved closer, resting his forehead against hers. "You don't regret this yet?"

"Nope… You're the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"So sappy, Brat!" Mike stood up and pulled Kara along with him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled when he looked down, smirking lightly.

Just then they heard a loud noise and the sky lit up in various colors.

Kara cupped Mike's face and pulled his head down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fervently.

"Happy New Year, Baby!"

"Happy New Year, Mike! I love you!" Kara leaned closer and kissed his cheeks.

Mike's hold on her waist tightened. "Goodness! That dress… I wanna fuck you, babe!"

"Ah! There he is!" Kara patted his shoulders. "I kept wondering where he had disappeared off to. Nice to see you again, Gramps."

Mike chuckled loudly before wrapping his arms around Kara and pulling her into a tight hug.

Mike didn't waste another minute. He bent down and picked Kara up in his arms. She squealed in surprise when he did that but didn't protest.

"Baby, I'm gonna make love to you so hard that you're gonna be crying out my name!"

"We'll see, Gramps!" Kara stuck her tongue out playfully.

But what he had said, it hadn't been a joke. As soon as they got to the room, Kara felt Mike's hand slipping underneath her dress. She gasped when he tugged at her panties before ripping them off. "Mike!" Kara chided him, only to get a smirk in return.

Kara was about to take off her dress when she heard Mike say, "Stop! Leave it on."

He then grabbed her by her waist and lifted her before laying her down on the bed. Kara quickly started taking his jacket off before unbuttoning his shirt as Mike bent down to kiss her. When Mike pulled away, he took his pants off before lifting Kara's skirt. She turned away when she felt his heated gaze on her. Mike smiled and bent down to trail soft kisses over her thigh.

Kara let out a loud moan when she felt Mike's lips touch her nether lips. Kara clutched the sheet in her fist, covering her mouth with her other hand. She wasn't going to cry his name out so soon. She was going to make him wait.

But the way Mike's tongue moved inside her, it made her restless and she was moaning at his every touch. Mike then began to climb the bed as he pulled her dress down to expose her breasts. He bent down a captured a nipple in his mouth, all the while tugging at its counterpart. When he bit on the other nipple, that is when Kara cried out his name loudly. "Mike, please!"

"That's it, baby girl. Say my name…"

"Mike, I need you!"

"Where, baby?"

"Inside me…" Kara's hold on Mike's arm tightened. He bent down for another chaste kiss before taking his boxers off. When he felt Kara's hand on his cock, he let her guide it inside her. And he filled her so nicely. As if he was always meant to. Kara came with a gasp in a few minutes. She had been holding in for so long. Not anymore.

* * *

It was later that night did they lay sated in each other's arms. Mike placed a soft kiss on Kara's head when she nuzzled her nose against his neck.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Mike asked, softly.

"I'm okay."

"I'm glad. Sorry, it was a little too much." He did sound apologetic. When he had taken her for the third time that night, Kara had winced out in pain. It did make Mike stop immediately, but he just couldn't forgive himself for hurting her.

"Mike, stop. I'm telling you I'm alright!" Kara pulled herself up and lay on the pillow right next to Mike, to face him. She then cupped his cheek and said, "I like it rough sometimes. Not always, but we _can_ do it sometimes. If you keep feeling guilty then there's no point of us sleeping together."

Mike gave her a small nod. "Okay. I won't apologize again."

"Good!" Kara smiled before kissing his nose lightly. "And thank you. You did manage to take my mind off my mother."

"Anytime, baby girl!" When Mike saw Kara sigh and turn away, he wrapped his arms around her and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just don't know what I'll do when I see my mom again."

"I'll be there with you."

"I know. And I'm happy you'll be there, but I don't know I'm ready for this, Mike. Ready to see Mom and her son."

Mike's hold on Kara tightened. "Kara, you're strong. So very strong. But if you feel you can't do this, you can borrow from my strength. I'll give it to you in abundance."

Kara turned to face him again. "Thank you, Mike. You have no idea how badly I wanted to hear that!"

"Love you, sweetheart." Mike moved closer as he said that.

Kara smiled against his lips and said, "I know." She then lay her head over his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Mike kissed her head as she snuggled closer. Kara fell asleep soon, but Mike stayed up for a while longer, lost in thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but hot!


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Kara woke up to a knock on the door. She grabbed the first thing she found – Mike's shirt and his boxers. She had no strength to go find her own clothes, so putting these on, Kara pulled the door open wondering who decided to disturb her precious sleep.

To her surprise, her father stood there with a big smile. But when he noticed her attire, he looked up and down before taking a step further and peeping in. His eyes widened when he saw Mike in bed.

"Pumpkin! Did you and Mike—?"

"Dad, what is it?"

"Did you and Mike do it?"

"What? Sleep? Yeah. We slept pretty late. That's why he's still in bed."

Maxwell peeped in again to see the lack of a shirt on Mike's body. He couldn't say the exact state of undress Mike was in since the sheet covered half of the body.

Maxwell cleared his throat before asking, "Did you and Mike sleep _together_?"

"Umm... Daddy, this is getting weird. That's my boyfriend in there, and I'm turning twenty this year."

"Right. Right. I keep forgetting you aren't three anymore."

Kara gently pushed her father out of the room and stepped out. She didn't want to wake Mike up. She knew all too well that he had problems sleeping at night.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," Maxwell said, as he stepped out.

"It's okay. I was about to get up."

"It's just… I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday. And I really wanted to spend some time with my daughter."

Kara gave him a big smile. "It was a beautiful rehearsal last night… I can't believe you are getting married, Daddy!" Kara wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"Me too, Munchkin. It all seems surreal." Maxwell patted Kara's head. "I'm just happy you are here."

"Where else would I be? I'm here to witness the happiest moment of my dad's life!"

"Second happiest," Maxwell corrected her with a smile. "The first was when you were born and I got to hold you in my arms."

"Oh, Daddy!" Kara leaned closer to kiss his cheeks. "You're the best! My future baby brother or sister and I are very lucky to have you!"

"I'm hoping it's a boy." Maxwell winked at her playfully. "But I guess healthy would do, doesn't matter which."

"Dad, this is a new beginning. I just want you to focus on Teagan and the baby… This isn't the time to worry about me and mom."

Maxwell shook his head. "Bean, since the day I found out about your existence, you became my priority. I know I'm not the best father. I haven't been there for you every time you needed me. But just know one thing, me having another child will never change the fact that you are my firstborn and always hold the number one position in my heart… As for your mother, I really can't believe she did that."

"It was shocking to know about him… And I think she won't make it to the wedding."

"Oh, she won't." Maxwell sounded confident saying that. When Kara raised a brow, he added, "I had a word with Catherine. I told her not to come, despite Teagan inviting her and Henry Ford." Kara didn't ask him why, she knew her father well, but Maxwell still said, "Cat coming here would divert the attention from the wedding. And I can't let that happen to Teagan."

"I understand, Dad. And I respect your decision."

"Okay, no more talking about Cat. We are here to celebrate and we have to focus on happier things."

"Yes, we do." Kara then stood a step back, ready to go back into her room. "Oh Dad, looks like aunt Cassie is dating your father-in-law!"

Maxwell's eyes widened hearing that. "No way! That Cassie has no control. I'm going to go have a word with her."

"Good luck, Daddy!"

"Yup, I need it." Maxwell waved goodbye to Kara and walked away.

When she went back to her room, she noticed that Mike wasn't in bed. "Mike?" Kara called, walking in. When she heard the shower running, she took off Mike's shirt and his boxers and went to join him in the shower.

He was standing with his back to the door, one hand against the wall, with warm water cascading over his body. Kara opened the glass door and stepped in. Her eyes fell on his tattoo. The compass that was etched on his skin… with a hint of blue over it. When she wrapped her arms around Mike's waist from behind, she felt his hand touch hers.

"You okay?" he asked, softly.

"I am. Why won't I be?"

"Last night was a bit… rough." Mike let out a loud sigh. "I'm sorry, I can't believe I lost control around you."

"It's okay. I'm fine… I can still walk, so all good."

Mike turned around and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. "Who was at the door?" With that, he poured a dollop on his palm and used that to massage Kara's hair. She stood still as the shampoo lathered on her hair and when Mike began to rinse it off, she said, "Dad. He wanted to have a word with me."

"Everything okay?"

"Yup. But he seems surprised by the fact that we have sex."

Mike let out a hearty chuckle. "We're a couple! What did he expect?"

"He's still getting used to the fact that I'm not three anymore."

"Were you cute as a kid?"

Kara shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure we have some old photographs lying around at Dad's place. I can always ask Teagan to sent them to me."

"I would love to see them." Mike bent down to kiss her. He cupped her cheeks and gave her a loud kiss. When he pulled away, he asked, "You ready for this?"

"The wedding? I guess… I have cold feet and it's not even my wedding." Kara rolled her eyes playfully, eliciting a chuckle from Mike.

He grabbed two towels for them before they stepped out of the bathroom. They decided to hurry for breakfast since the wedding was taking place at noon and Kara wanted to get ready for it soon.

* * *

Kara and Mike weren't surprised to see Martha and Jonathan sitting there, but what surprised them the most was the two kids with them. The little one, Conner, was perched on Jonathan's lap as Martha tried to feed him mashed bananas. The big one, Winn, sat next to his father, looking absolutely heartbroken. Mike didn't know if it was because of the extra attention Conner was getting or something else that made Winn look so sad.

Mike looked around to see if he could spot the rest of his family. His older brother and sister-in-law were sure missing. Maybe they needed some alone time. But what troubled Mike was how Donna wasn't anywhere to be seen.

When Winn noticed Kara and Mike, he made his way towards them and greeted Kara with a quick hug before grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him outside.

"Winn, what's going on?" Mike asked, as soon as they stepped out of the restaurant.

"Doe had to leave."

Mike's eyes widened hearing that. "What?! Why?"

"I don't know. I woke up to this." Winn pulled out a note and handed it over to Mike. In it was a short message Donna had left Winn.

> _Winn,_
> 
> _Something has come up and I'm needed in London. I can't tell you more since I have no idea what is happening. Diana doesn't know, so please, don't tell her anything before I do. Also, please apologize to Mr. Lord-Danvers, Miss Lee, and especially Kara, on my behalf. I will call you as soon as I reach home._
> 
> _Donna_

"Could it be her parents?" Mike asked, giving the letter back to Winn.

"Don't you think she would have mentioned that? Now, I can't keep this a secret from Diana. So you gotta help me think of something!"

"Alright, just relax. Let's just tell Kara first. Do Ma and Pa know about this?"

Winn shook his head. "No, I didn't tell them yet."

"Right! So they must have thought you were moping about Conner getting all their attention."

"Well, that too. Because he _is_ getting a lot of attention! He's not even a celebrity!"

Mike patted his brother's shoulder. "I feel ya, bro! Now, let's just talk to Kara and the folks. And then we will decide what to say to Diana and Clark."

"We can tell them that Donna had a stomachache."

"And what, she was locked in the bathroom for the whole day?" Mike rolled his eyes at his brother. "Winny, no. That won't work. We gotta think of something big."

"Should we just let Kara come up with something?" Winn asked, looking at his brother keenly.

Mike was quiet for a second, he then nodded and said, "Yes, let's."


	24. Chapter 24

When they walked back into the restaurant, Kara's eyes fell on Mike. She had been blowing raspberries on Conner's chubby hands, making the little boy babble and chortle.

The moment her eyes fell on Mike, she got up to join him. She couldn't help but notice the look on his face. "Baby, are you okay? How are you feeling, 1-10?" she asked in concern.

"Somewhere between 3 and 4," Mike said, before gesturing for Winn to speak.

"Donna left this morning. She left a note," Winn said, showing the note to Kara. "I'm sorry, on her behalf."

"If she left like this, then that means it's something important," Kara said. "Could it be her dad? Because if it was her mom then Diana would have gone too."

"Trust me, Diana also loves Mr. Troy as a father. This could be a lot worse." Mike let out a loud sigh and turned to face his parents. They were looking at him now. "Winn, looks like we have to tell Ma and Pa about Donna now."

"And we still have to figure out what to tell Diana," Winn said, following his brother.

"Just tell her that Donna was called away for some FBI work. She volunteered on behalf of Mike since he couldn't miss the wedding."

Mike and Winn turned around to look at the teenager who had just figured out how to handle this situation. Then they looked at each other and said, "Genius!"

Winn reached out to pat Kara's head and Mike kissed her cheek before they both left to talk to their parents.

* * *

They did tell Diana when she had finally joined them, well after breakfast was over. Mike was about to say something stupid as to why Clark and Diana were late, but when Martha looked at him and shook her head, Mike sighed and looked away. He couldn't even crack a sex joke when his mother was around.

Winn told Diana about Donna leaving and she took it all in a stride. Of course, she believed him. Or pretended to, because Diana Kent knew her sister well, but she also knew how to read body language and Mike just happened to be her most favorite patient. It didn't matter what Winn said, Mike's body language screamed otherwise.

"I'm sure my sister will call me once she finds time," Diana said before she went to take her baby back. She thanked Jonathan and Martha for taking care of him while she was away.

* * *

They all hurried back to their rooms to get ready for the wedding. Kara had picked out a beautiful dress in a shade of Prussian blue. It reached her knees but also had illusion sleeves with delicate flowers in reds and yellows hemmed into it, along with the entire dress. She paired it up with navy blue glitter Jimmy Choos, all the while complaining to her handsome date that she would rather wear Chuck Taylors to the wedding. Mike had a coy smile on his face as he put on his suit.

He wore the same suit he had worn for _Mission: Possible III_ premiere _._ It was a nice suit and pairing it up with a white button-down made it look even better. Since Kara had gone with a blue dress, thankfully one that didn't reveal any cleavage, Mike had decided to wear a tie that matched her dress. Kara was ecstatic when she found out he was doing that.

The wedding, that was taking place in the garden, right in front of the beach, looked fitting for a celebrity. Maxwell had made sure the wedding planner had gone all out for the decoration. He had also promised Kara that the food was going to be great. She was looking forward to it, but more than that, she was curious about the vows. Her father was a good writer, and Kara really hoped he wrote down his own vows.

When it was time for the wedding, Kara was running out making sure everything was perfect. Maxwell stood waiting for his bride, getting nervous as Teagan didn't come down.

When it was getting late, Kara went to talk to Mike. "We need to go see where Teagan is."

Mike nodded and made his way back into the hotel with Kara. The reason why Teagan hadn't come down was that her father hadn't come to her room to escort her downstairs. He was supposed to walk her down the aisle, after all.

Deciding to find Dr. Lee first, Kara, Mike, and Winn set out to search for the man. When Kara realized her aunt Cassie was missing as well, she called Mike and Winn, and they made their way towards Cassie's room. When Kara knocked on the door, no one answered, but she did hear a loud moan.

"Mike, she's in there!"

Mike let out a sigh and asked Kara to step back. He then knocked on the door, "Miss Cassie, it's me, Mike… Kara's boyfriend."

When the moans stopped, he heard someone walk towards the door. It opened to reveal Cassie wearing nothing but a button-down and her panties. Mike looked away, not wanting to see the sight. But Kara pushed past him and Cassie to see Dr. Lee tied up in bed.

"Aunt Cassie! Seriously?" Kara shouted. "The wedding has started and Dr. Lee has to walk Teagan down the aisle! I seriously can't believe you two did this!"

"Oh shit, I forgot." Cassie gave her an apologetic look before she went to undo the ties and help Dr. Lee out of the bed.

"I need to run!" The man said before he hurried to look for his clothes. Kara and Mike stepped out. They didn't have to tell Winn anything since he already knew what was going on. He had been at the door, witnessing everything.

Dr. Lee sure knew how to dress up quickly. He then ran straight to Teagan's room.

Meanwhile, Mike had asked Winn to make sure Cassie went straight to the wedding as he followed Kara and Dr. Lee to Teagan's room.

Teagan had been waiting there with her mother and sister. Her mother was furious when she found out what Dr. Lee was up to. Teagan refused to let this affect her mood. She simply wanted to go down as soon as possible.

When Maxwell finally saw her, he let out a sigh of relief. For a minute he had thought that Teagan had changed her mind and no longer wanted to marry him.

Kara gave her dad a reassuring smile and took a seat in between Mike and Winn. Mike took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kara was happy that he was here with her, and the rest of the wedding went on without a hitch.

* * *

Maxwell did write his own vows, much to Kara's delight.

Dr. Lee behaved like Kara knew he would. And the rest of the wedding went on beautifully. The reception started soon, and Maxwell once again shared some really beautiful words in his speech.

When it was time to dance, Kara was dreading it, since it looked like Mike was going to ask her to dance with him. When he made his way towards, she wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered in his ears that her feet hurt and she was saving that dance for her dad. What surprised her was Mike's knowing smile. "Take a seat," he said.

When she did, he revealed what he was hiding behind his back. A pair of blue Chuck Taylor that strangely matched the dress she was wearing.

"Mike, what—?" Kara was at loss for words.

He went down on one knee and started removing her stilettos. He then began to slip socks on her feet and finally the shoes.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be all that comfortable with those on your feet for so long," Mike said. "So, I had a backup plan."

Kara ran her hand through his hair. When he looked up she leaned down to kiss him. "You're the best, Mike! I love you."

"I know, baby." Mike winked at her. He then stood up and held his hand out for her and lead the way to the dance floor.

Kara threw her arms around Mike's shoulder as he placed his own on her waist. As she danced with her boyfriend, her eyes fell on Teagan and her dad. They were the happiest couple here today.

"They look good together, don't they?" Mike asked, voicing Kara's thoughts.

She gave him a big smile and nodded. "They do! And a part of me is happy that Mom didn't show up… Maybe some people come into your life just to teach you a lesson. Maybe that's what Mom did to Dad. Because if he ever took anything for granted before now, he won't do it any longer."

"What about you?" Mike asked, making Kara turn towards him. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, why won't I be?"

"I don't know, baby. I just… I got a feeling something was up."

Kara leaned closer and rested her head against Mike's chest. He pulled her into an embrace before they stepped away from the dance floor.

Kara decided to sit for a minute, but when her father made his way towards her for a dance, she smiled and reached out to grab his hand.

"Hey, Munchkin! Did you have a nice dance with Mike?" Maxwell asked as he led Kara to the dance floor.

"He's a great dancer, believe it or not," Kara said. "I was actually dreading any dances tonight."

"Why is that? You're a great dancer!"

"Well, I had these really beautiful _and_ expensive stilettos on, but I could barely walk."

When Maxwell looked down to see what Kara was wearing, he chuckled heartily. "Nice stilettos, Bean."

"Mike brought these for me! He knew that I wouldn't want to dance in my heels, so he brought my shoes along."

"You know, that sounds like a keeper to me. How are things going on with you two?"

Kara looked up sharply. It didn't matter how hard she tried to hide it, her father always knew if something was up with her.

"I don't know how to say this, Dad. We are at your wedding!"

"So? You're my first priority, and I will always want to know how you are doing."

Kara let out a sigh. "Oh, Daddy! You really know how to read me."

"Like an open book." Maxwell gave her a reassuring smile. "Now, tell me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Comments = Club Soda  
> Kudos = Potstickers
> 
> Do I get any? :)


	25. Chapter 25

Kara looked around to see what Mike was up to. When she saw him dancing with his mother, she smiled and turned to face her father.

"Well, before coming here, Mike and I had an argument. It was so bad that I left home."

"You went to Cat's place?"

Kara nodded. "I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Well, that was your home before you moved in with Mike, so it makes sense… But why did you leave? Was it something he said or did?"

"Dad, I feel like Mike doesn't tell me enough. About his past, I mean… I feel he trusts Diana Kent more than he trusts me."

"Ah, Diana!" Maxwell's eyes twinkled hearing that name. "I'm guessing she's also Mike's therapist?"

"Yup. She is."

"So, he talks to his therapist. Nothing wrong in that."

"I know, but I'm his _girlfriend_!"

Maxwell shook his head. "Bean, you don't understand, do you? Sometimes it's not easy to talk to the one we love the most. The past is a past for a reason, Kara. Some people don't like it having a place in their present. I don't… That's why I didn't want your mother to be at my wedding. And if Mike feels that he can't share everything with you, that's not wrong. There are some demons we would rather keep a secret, Kara. And the sooner you realize that the more Mike will start trusting you… In any relationship, trust comes first. Make sure he feels comfortable telling you stuff. If you can do that, then you won't have to worry too much."

"Well, after this incident, he did talk to me about his past. His exes, actually… Two failed relationships."

"See, he's trying to protect you. From his past," Maxwell explained. "To be honest, I never told any of my exes everything about my past. The only reason why Teagan knows everything is because she was my assistant. And that's a whole different relationship… Kara, honey, when you are in an intimate relationship with someone, you will go to any extent to protect the person you love. Even if it's protecting them from your past, you gotta do that."

"Honey!" They heard someone call, making Maxwell turn around to see his bride standing there waiting for him.

"Oh, it's time?" Maxwell asked, taking a step away from Kara and reaching out for Teagan.

"Yeah. They are waiting for us." Teagan then looked at Kara and smiled, "Come along, darling. It's time for our first family photo."

Kara gave her a bright smile and said, "You two carry on. I need to find my boyfriend first."

"Oh! He's actually… there," Teagan said, pointing at Mike, who was hiding behind his older brother because clearly Aunt Cassie wanted to dance with him. "Go rescue him from Cassie!"

"Oh God! Not her!" Kara excused herself and ran to where Mike was standing. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Kara.

Kara did manage to rescue Mike from Cassie. The poor thing looked petrified. When Kara asked him what had happened to him, Mike told her that Aunt Cassie mistook him for Doctor Lee and almost kissed him, but he ducked right at the time.

Kara had become overprotective of Mike since that moment. Even when the family photos were being taken, Kara made sure Mike stood next to her and far away from Aunt Cassie. And when it was finally done, Kara let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Maxwell and Teagan were leaving for their honeymoon. Teagan hugged Kara tightly before telling her to take care of herself. But it was Maxwell who pulled Kara to the side and said, "I'll see you in a week, Bean. But I know it won't be easy then. Cat will be telling us her side of the story. Whatever it is, we will deal it like a family, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy! You have a great time!" Kara gave her father a quick hug. He kissed her head and patted her back.

"I'll see you soon, Munchkin." Maxwell patted Kara's head before moving away to say goodbye to others. When Kara felt Mike wrap his arm around her waist, she leaned against his touch.

They were leaving soon, so as soon as Maxwell and Teagan left, Kara and the Kents headed back to their rooms to do the final minute packing. It came as a surprise when Clark and Diana announced that they were staying here for another day before flying straight to Metropolis. So when it was time, Kara said goodbye to Diana, Clark, and baby Conner, who seemed a little upset when he saw his family leave.

Maxwell's cousin had let him take his private jet for the honeymoon, so Maxwell's jet was waiting for Kara and the Kents. Kara was happy that her dad and Teagan had planned all this in such a short time. She had made such wonderful memories here that she didn't feel like going back home just yet. But when she felt Mike slip his hand in hers and give it a gentle squeeze, Kara smiled at him.

Kara had offered Martha and Jonathan to take the room. They were so tired that they didn't protest, so that left Mike, Kara, and Winn in the cabin, all three looking lost now that this wedding was over and they had much more important things to worry about. Kara couldn't stop thinking about her mother and her half-brother, but both Mike and Winn were worried about Donna.

When Mike saw that Kara was napping, he decided to talk to his brother. "Any word from Donna?"

Winn shook his head. "Nope. Not a single call or message."

"This isn't normal. She wouldn't just take off like that."

"There's nothing _normal_ when it comes to what Donna does." Winn let out a loud sigh. "I just hope she's safe whenever she is."

Mike was quiet for a minute. He then spoke, "Winn, I could be wrong, but what if it's about her dad? I mean, think about it… Donna is extremely protective about a handful of people and that man sure tops the list."

"You might be right. But she would have told Diana, right?"

"Maybe… Look, all I'm telling you is… give her some time." Mike lowered his voice before continuing. "Winny, I'm in a relationship right now. One that I am happy in… comfortable, even. But there are times I get anxious. And that happens when Kara wants to know literally everything about my past… I would have told her about my past, Winn. When the time was right, I would have. But she went and spoke to Ma about it and ended up finding out everything… Look, I'm not saying I hate sharing things with her. It's just that I have too many scars to hide. And I can't afford to let her see all of them at once."

"I know what you're trying to say, little bro. I realized a long time ago just how similar you and Donna are… I also know that she liked you when we were kids. It was a crush from her side, but you weren't interested in her that way."

Mike sat back and gave his brother a small smile. "I know. It's crazy that she had a tiny crush on me when I was truly, madly, deeply in love with her sister."

Winn chuckled before he stiffened. "Wait, what are you saying? You _loved_ Diana?"

"I was fifteen, Winn! I honestly had no idea what love was back then. But yeah, there were feelings and even if they are not the same anymore, I do love Diana. She has been a pillar of strength, Winn. And yes, I feel so darn comfortable talking to her."

"And you are struggling to do the same with Kara?" Winn looked out the window and nodded. "I get it. Donna and you are on the same boat… You two have trouble sharing stuff with your partners." Seeing his brother nod, Winn continued, "But you do realize talking to us would help? It would help a great deal… Mike, I know you have been through a lot. No one knows it better than I do. I also know that you love Kara, but you are scared of that feeling. Scared of being loved… You let us in, Mike. You can do the same with Kara."

"And then what? Watch as she leaves me someday?"

"Why do you even think Kara will leave you?!"

"Because that's the truth. She hasn't seen the monster yet, Winn. When she does, she will run far away… so far that I will never get a glimpse of her again."

Winn stood up, shaking his head. "I hate how you treat yourself, Michael. If you can't love yourself, can you really expect someone else to love you?"

"No one loves the monster, Winn."

"Well, Mr. Edward Cullen, we love you. So get over it!" Winn mock-punched his brother's shoulder and walked away. He went to check on his parents. When he returned, he noticed that Mike had closed his eyes and dozed off. But there was someone awake nearby. Someone who had been pretending to be asleep all this time. Winn let out a sigh. Kara had heard everything!

* * *

It was late morning by the time they reached home. Kara had decided to order some food and they ate at her and Mike's place. But Martha wanted to stay at Winn's place for the night. Jonathan didn't protest. He knew why his wife had taken this decision. They wanted to be there for Winn, who was still upset with the fact that Donna had left without talking to him.

Later that night, when Mike and Kara lay on the bed, holding each other in their arms, Kara spoke, "Did Donna contact you? Did she leave a message?"

Mike shook his head. "No, not really. I sent her many messages."

"She hasn't replied to any?"

"Nope."

Kara was quiet for a moment. She then sat up and faced Mike. "She's going to be okay. Donna is a big girl, she can take care of yourself…"

"I know. Come here." Mike opened his arms for Kara. She smiled and snuggled against him.

"How are you feeling, 1 to 10?" she asked in a low voice.

"Is this about my cousin?"

"That and you talking about your past."

"Almost a six. And that is only because I'm worried about Donna," Mike confessed. "I had a great time, Kara. I got to attend a beautiful wedding, got to spend more time with my family and met my cousin… And we talked. That's what I loved the most… Spending even few minutes alone with you makes me happy. With you, it's easily nine or ten."

"Really?" Kara smiled and kissed his chin. "I'm glad to know that."

"Now, how are _you_?" Mike caressed her hair lightly. "I know the whole thing with your mom and your half-brother disturbed you a lot. Do you think you will be able to tackle this?"

"Honestly? I don't think I can do it alone… I know Dad will be there. Even Teagan. But Mike, this is Mom. Someone I love and respect so much… It just hurts that she kept such a big thing a secret. So, when I go to see her, I want you to be with me."

"Kara, are you sure?" Mike cupped her cheek and brushed it with his thumb. "Baby, you were scared of what your mother would say about our relationship. Do you really want us to face her together?"

"I do. And I'm ready for this, Mike. Mom has to accept my choice."

Mike nodded. He leaned closer and kissed her nose. "And what a great choice you made, huh?" When he tickled Kara, she burst out laughing. And damn, it felt so good to hear her laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me and this story for so long! I know the updates aren't regular any longer. That is only because I'm juggling my health, my career, and my writing. These days I barely have time for myself. And whatever time I get, I try to write. So please, bear with me for a while longer. I'm not giving up on my Karamel. So please don't give up on me!
> 
> A big thanks to everyone who has reached out to me during the last few days. You really made me happy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Mike had woken up the next morning to his human backpack hugging him tightly in her sleep. This was something he was used to. Kara loved cuddling and she wouldn't miss the chance even in her sleep.

He smiled at her lazily before getting out of the bed. He knew she loved to steal even a few extra minutes in bed, so he decided to go shower first and get dressed before waking her up. Mike had really wanted to wake up early and go on a run, but he was becoming lazy these days. His adorable human backpack didn't help.

Stepping out of the shower, he went to make himself some coffee first. He knew Kara would also like some when she got up, so he made her a cup as well and went back to the room to get dressed.

Waking up Kara wasn't easy. Sometimes Mike felt that she loved the bed more than him. He had tried various methods. He had tried kissing her, caressing her cheek, and gently nudging her shoulder. Nothing worked. And then, he came up with something that she simply couldn't ignore.

Mike still bent down to kiss her cheek. "Morning, baby. Wake up. You have school today."

Kara mumbled something in her sleep.

"Kara, wake up, honey."

"Ummm… five more minutes…"

Mike let out a sigh. Her five minutes were never just five. She would happily sleep in the entire morning if he let her. So he decided he couldn't waste any more time. He grabbed the glass of water he kept beside the bed and sprinkled some on Kara's face.

She immediately made a face and tried to turn away. But Mike was persistent. He sprinkled some more water before saying, "Wake up or else you'll be showering in bed today, Brat!"

Kara looked at him in horror. She felt betrayed. Pouting, she pushed him away and got out of the bed. Mike chuckled when he saw her sleepily making her way out of the room, not before walking right into the wall.

"Oww!" Kara rubbed her nose, wide awake now. When she saw the time on the clock, she cursed and ran to the bathroom.

Mike smiled at the sight and decided to make breakfast for them. He had made it a habit to cook for Kara and drop her off at the university almost every morning. As much as he wanted to do that every day, his schedule could easily get hectic somedays. This meant he had to leave to work early and make sure there were at least six to seven alarms—without the snooze option—on Kara's phone. Mike was happy that this wasn't the case today. He had enough time to make breakfast, say goodbye to his parents, drop Kara at her university, and go to work.

Mike was almost done with breakfast when Kara stepped out of the bathroom. He was plating eggs and bacon for her. The smell made her run into the kitchen instead of getting dressed. Giving Mike a loud kiss and thanking him for the breakfast, Kara started to dig in. In a towel, no less.

After inhaling almost all the eggs, Kara finally noticed Mike who sat drinking his coffee. He was fully dressed minus his coat, and she was in a towel. It did bother her that Mike barely noticed her state of undress.

When she was done with breakfast, she noticed Mike clearing it all up. He was such a neat freak. He called her out many times for leaving the dishes in the sink or leaving her clothes lying wherever she wanted. And now, here he was, Mr. Perfect. He was done with the dishes already and taking the apron off before making his way back to the room to grab his coat.

"Gramps," Kara called after him.

"What is it, Brat?"

"Am I not sexy?"

Mike burst out laughing hearing her ask that. He grabbed a tie and was about to put it on, when he asked, "What makes you question that?"

"If I was even remotely sexy, you would be gawking at me!" Kara placed her hands on her hips and said, "I mean, hello, I'm in a towel!"

"Yeah?" Mike made his way towards her. As she stood in front of him, demanding an answer, he slid a finger inside her towel and tugged at it. Kara's eyes widened when it fell, leaving her completely naked.

"Mike!"

"What? You asked a question… and I'm here to give you my answer." Saying that Mike leaned closer, he nudged his nose against her cheek before moving down to kiss her neck. He placed a soft kiss on her pulse point before moving down further. When Mike cupped her breast with one hand, she found herself taking a step back, her back against the wall.

"So, what is your answer?" Kara threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. She felt him pinch her nipple as he smirked, his other hand trailing downwards, brushing her thighs. When he started fingering her, she said, "I thought you were getting late to work."

"Never said that. I'm sure we have time for a quickie."

"Do we?" Kara gave him a mischievous smile as she began to undo his pants. When she grabbed his now hardening member and gave it a nice rub, Mike raised a brow, she pushed him back, making him sit on the bed.

"What are you doing, baby girl?"

"Getting some answers!" Kara climbed his lap, all the while grabbing his member and aligning it against her wet entrance. "So, Mike, am I sexy enough?"

As Kara lowered herself on his cock, Mike let out a curse. "Fuck, yes, baby! You are. So darn sexy."

"Happy to know." Kara kissed him quickly as she slowly moved up and down, making Mike grab onto her waist and make her move even faster.

By the time they were done, they were panting loudly and obviously getting late. They cleaned up first before grabbing their things and heading out of the door. Kara was dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and one of Mike's t-shirts. It was big for her, but she didn't bother anymore. She grabbed her coat and a scarf on her way out and put them on as Mike stood knocking on Winn's door.

It was Martha who opened the door. For a second she seemed surprised to see her son at this time. She checked her wristwatch and said, "Aren't you running late, honey?" Mike's disheveled hair didn't help in this case. Smiling, Martha started fixing his hair.

Mike reddened. "Umm… I—"

Kara cut him off by saying, "Morning, Ma! It was actually my fault." Mike narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. _Was this girl really going to tell his mother_ why _they were late?_ Kara ignored Mike and continued, "I'm not used to getting up early, so Mike has made it a habit to wake me up, make sure that I eat my breakfast, and grab all the things I need for school before I leave. That's why we are late."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, honey." Martha patted her son's cheek and walked into the kitchen. "Would you two like some orange juice?"

"No, Ma. We really need to get going," Mike said as he looked around. "Where's Pa? I thought I'd say bye to you before leaving to work. Sorry I can't take you to the train station."

"Don't worry about that. Why do you keep forgetting that I lived in this city for over seventeen years and know my way around it? Your pa is fine with me. And Winn said he will give us a ride to the station… Now, give me a minute, I'll go wake Jon up."

"No, let him sleep," Mike called after his mother, but she had already opened the door to the guest bedroom.

It was a quick goodbye. Jonathan promised to pass on Mike's message to his parents, all the while telling Kara that they would love to meet her. He did go back to bed when Mike and Kara were leaving. But Martha walked downstairs with them to send them off.

"Micheal, can I talk to you for a second?" Martha asked when Mike went to take his bike out.

Seeing as she clearly wanted to talk to Mike alone, Kara decided to call Barry to ask him about their work shift later.

Mike got on his bike, waiting for Martha to speak. "What is it?" he asked when she looked at him carefully.

"Your pa and I don't really have secrets, you know. He tells me everything. And he also told me about the conversation you two had in Hawaii."

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that your feelings are valid. All of them… But insecurities? Those are something you have to let go, my dear boy." Martha patted Mike's cheek. "When you came to us, you were so small. And all I wanted to do was protect you. Trust me, that is exactly what I want to do even now… I'm sure you have heard this from a lot of people already, you are a good man. I know you will never harm anyone innocent. So please, Mike, don't be so hard on yourself. You're young. You have an entire life in front of you. Enjoy it, one day at a time. And while you do that, experience love because there's nothing more profound than that."

Mike's eyes drifted towards Kara when he heard his mother say that. He looked at Martha and nodded. "I'll try my best, Ma." Mike reached out for a quick hug. "Thank you."

"I'll miss you, honey." Martha kissed his temple. "Take care of yourself. And take care of Kara."

"Will do, Ma. Have a safe journey back home."

Martha smiled and turned to say goodbye to Kara. Mike couldn't hear what they were talking about, but seeing Kara grin like that, he knew it must have been something good.

Mike put on his bandana before putting his helmet on. Kara waved to Martha before putting on her helmet and getting on the bike.

Martha stood waving to the kids as they rode away. She then went back upstairs to see her second oldest sitting on the couch, eating ice cream at this time of the day.

"Oh honey, when will you ever learn?" Martha asked, shaking her head.

Winn gave her a sheepish grin before he went on to finish the pint of strawberry cheesecake. He was so not dealing well with Donna leaving like that. All he could think now was food. Food never hurt him. Food never left him with a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Karamel Fluff is my favorite! How are you liking this story? Do let me know. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


End file.
